


Volume 1: A Second Chance Redux

by tenshiyudashi



Series: The Pokemon Ranger Saga [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 56,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshiyudashi/pseuds/tenshiyudashi
Summary: The Pokemon world is filled with wonder. This story follows Kyle Bredeson and the unfortunate series of events that follows his recent encounter with a Mewtwo. With no way forward or out, watch as he struggles to survive the coming battle. Rated M for Gore, Sexual Content, and Violence. WARNING: Contains a scene of rape.
Series: The Pokemon Ranger Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883890
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Family Life

_Kyle Bredeson. You cannot escape your fate._

I shot up in my bed, sweat pouring off my brow. I shifted slightly moving the black comforter off of my legs as I rubbed the salty fluids out of my face. My breathing was shallow as I tried to calm down. My mind tried to grasp at what had caused me to wake up, but it eluded me. My eyes drifted right to the Pikachu electric alarm clock which sat on an oak stand next to my bed. 4:35 a.m. I tried to get out of bed, only to be stopped by a huge mass which laid over my legs. I glanced downwards to find a large form had taken occupancy of my bed. A long blue tail hung over my right leg, while soft white fur pressed against my arm. Aquamarine hair caressed my knee as the female snored loudly.

I recognized my Primarina even as she shifted slightly in her sleep. I glanced to the left hand corner of my bedroom where a small water mattress lay unoccupied. She had her own bed, yet she continued to break the rules.

"M-master. No more poffins,"she mumbled sleepily.

As I extricated myself from under her, I glanced to the round bed next to it. Unoccupied as well. Kat was missing as well. 'POP'. MY eyes glanced to Lula who blew another small bubble as she snored. I grabbed a pair of white gym shorts from the floor, and slipped them over my boxers. Tiptoeing into the hallway and shutting the door behind me, I crept into the hallway bathroom on the second floor. Bleary eyed, I looked myself over as I splashed my 15 year old face with water. Jade green eyes framed by shaggy black hair, I wasn't exactly the picture of attraction. My normally pale skin had tanned over the past couple weeks. Standing at 5 ft. 2 inches, I was athletically built. The sky blue t shirt covered most over my hips with the Lapras on the shirt, being wider than my chest. I dried my hands on a cream colored towel next to the sync.

With a flick of the light switch, I left the bathroom, and crept past my Mom and Sister's rooms adjacent to each other. I took the steps down two at a time until I reached the bottom floor. Looking left and into the spacious living room, I noticed that the orange leather sofa was visibly empty of any white furred Pokémon. Shaking my head I turned around from the stairs and headed into the kitchen. Again…empty.

"Where are you?" I whispered to nobody in particular. I glanced at the garage door. Locked as was usual. Which meant…

I moved to the back wooden door, and opened it slowly, peeking out. There she sat on the edge of the porch staring into the night sky.

"KAT!" I hissed.

"AAAAH!" she screamed, jumping up and doing a small flip. I exited onto the porch, giggling as she tried to recover from the mild scare. Turning around I closed the wooden and mesh doors behind me.

"K-Kyle?"

I nodded as I sat down on the ground next to her. My hand ran through her fur, admiring the texture and softness as we stared at each other.

"So. What are you doing up this early? Normally you sleep til around 10 o'clock," I asked, rubbing right between her shoulder blades. Her favorite spot.

She moaned gratefully, before replying to my question.

"C-couldn't sleep. Had nightmares. You s-scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry, not sorry. You okay?" was my reply as I placed my bare feet into the damp green grass.

"Wh-why are you here?" she asked, hesitantly.

I knew that getting her to have a discussion was hard but her curiosity must have overwritten any normal filters she originally had.

"Don't know. I just…I guess I had a nightmare too."

She nodded in agreeance, using a claw to scratch her neck.

"I h-hope it's not connected to my bad luck," she stated, with a bit of a sigh.

I groaned as she said that. Ever since the dawn of Pokedex's most of the Absol who lived in Unova were blamed for the catastrophes that followed them. They were considered an omen of doom, instead of a warning or precursor. They were blamed for everything. And although, Kat had brought on some bad luck, she wasn't the root of it. She always seemed to believe, if my sister broke a glass broke, or my mother tripped and hurt herself, it was somehow her fault.

"Not your fault."

"But-"

"Nuh uh. It's not," I cut her off with a finger to her lips before gently shoving her.

She giggled as I laid back and admired the sky. It was painted several vivid colors. Blue. Black. Purple. Orange. Pink. Red. Yellow. All conglomerating into this amazing scene that took my breath away. It was beautiful and I didn't mind being up this early now.

"K-Kyle?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think you'll ever…find a girl you really like?" she asked.

I considered the odds. As I was fifteen I was well past the age of consent. Five years past in fact. However, I had to be sixteen in order to become a Pokémon Ranger. It's why I had cancelled becoming a Pokémon Trainer unlike so many others in my group had. First and foremost, I had been more interested in protecting Pokémon rather than battling others for supremacy. I guess you could say I was a little humble, but I didn't feel the need to prove myself superior to anyone. Lastly, I had set my sights on being a Ranger at some point down the road. In fact, I had been training since I got Popplio for that role. I was well aware that Rangers and Pokémon both fought, so I constantly trained myself physically to be in the best shape I could be in. I hadn't really considered dating.

"Not sure. I don't have time for a girlfriend. And it's not like anybody's really interested in me," I said.

"B-but…what if there was someone who did? A Pokémon or a Human?"

I glanced to her, noticing she had keen interest in the discussion. It was one that we had never really broached and it surprised the crap out of me.

"I don't know. I guess I'd be okay with it. Well…except for Pokémon. It's illegal and Mom would kill me if I went to jail."

"I-I see. Is jail the only thing you have against a Pokémon mate?" she asked, staring at me.

I thought about it before I pushed it aside.

"I just…never considered it. I probably wouldn't. Weird that you'd bring up relationships now. Why is that?"

"O-oh! No reason. A cute Bayleef down the road was talking to me about you."

"Oh! Really?"

"Yeah. Said you were just her type," she said, smiling.

I smiled back, and sighed. I laid down, letting my back rest against the floor. Kat got up and walked over to my armpit, before curling up and taking a nap. I patiently waited for the day to start, watching the clouds and counting stars.

"Big brotherrrr!"

I let out a low groan as I was kicked again. Opening my eyes, I came face to face with my 9 year old sister. She wore a pink nightgown, and her signature black choker. Her normally brown hair had been died black. It was cut short and several strands hung in the way of her jade green eyes. I had somehow fallen back into a sleepless slumber while counting stars.

"Come make me breakfast."

I sat up, and stretched working the kinks out. My movement stirred Kat who proceeded to mimic my movements.

"You just assaulted me. Doesn't really make me wanna make breakfast for you."

"Yeah, but Mom won't wake up. She's too tired. I'm hungry and I know Absol won't cook," she whined petting Kat.

"Can't," Kat and I both corrected simultaneously, making all three of us burst into laughter.

"Fine, fine."

We all entered the kitchen at once, at a leisurely pace. I began prepping the easiest meal for me to cook and clean. Pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon. One pan, one bowl. Two plates, two forks and knives. Simple and delicious.

Grabbing a kettle from under the sink to make some hot chocolate, a cold breeze raised the hairs on my neck. Fear made me shoot up, and drop the pot, my eyes wide.

"Kyle? KYLE?"

I shook my head to clear whatever daze had come over me before noticing my sister and Absol were staring at me with concern.

My mind raced.

"Are you okay, big brother?"

Shaking off the feeling, I smiled and glanced towards her.

"Just fine, Emily," I nodded half-heartedly. I wasn't feeling fine. I was worried sick about something but didn't know what it was.

Convincing myself to let it go for now, I proceeded to focus on my task and make breakfast for the family including my passed out Primarina and Mother. Everyone has to eat right?

 **SEVERAL HOURS LATER** ,

A geyser of water slammed into the earth, hitting air, as I sidestepped the attack. Pushing off as soon as my toes caught hit the earth, I was slammed into by Absol. Her head knocked the wind out of me, but I persevered, launching her away, and dodging a wave of bubbles that Primarina had placed as a trap. I rushed forward to attack Primarina, only for Absol to intervene, placing herself between me and Primarina. Dark energy surrounded the left claw, and narrowly parried it wincing as her attack tore into my arm. I ducked under her as Razor Wind was launched at my head mid-air. Retorting, I slammed a restrained side kick into her stomach, sending her sliding across the dirt. Blood dripped from my white long sleeved shirt where she had clawed. I grimaced in pain as noticed that the attack had slid past my armor, hitting me directly. I glanced at Primarina just in time to launch myself, flipping up and over an Ice Beam. I landed in front of her, but before I could attack, she let out a deafening Screech, which made me fall to my knees, holding my ears. I had let my guard down and immediately regretted it as I was thrown head over heels by a powerful water bubble which detonated point blank. Closing my eyes, I regained my center of gravity and physically stopped my momentum with my legs. Absol appeared as I recovered her rear claws double kicking into my chest. As she went skyward, a Hydro Pump slammed into me. I held myself upright for a moment, yet was sent rolling by the sheer power behind the attack. As I got up, I noticed how out of breath, and tired I was. Gasping for air, I was surprised that the adjustments to the armor had kept me dry from both water attacks. Before we could go back into it, I raised my hand and called out to my team.

"Break."

The two sat down as I slowly trudged across the muddy field to them. All of us gulped air down, as the normal training session had gotten serious the moment we had arrived. They both had put in extreme effort in trying to take me down. Glancing at my Poke watch, I could see they had levelled up 3 times just today. Which meant that although they hadn't taken anyone down they had severely pushed themselves to be stronger. Level 46 for Kat and level 51 for Lula. Nothing to scoff at that was sure. I was proud of them for proving to be as strong and synchronous as they were. I on the other hand, still needed a little more polish to reach their heights. I was proud of them for proving to be as strong and synchronous as they were. I on the other hand, still needed a little more polish to reach their heights. Level 40 was nowhere near as strong as them. Granted by training today, I'd probably recuperate tonight and gain two more levels. Yet no matter how hard I chased they were still leagues above me, it seemed. Normally holding them both off, had been easier, but with Lula fully evolved, and Absol learning to sync and cover their blind spots, I was beginning to think maybe I wouldn't be able to catch up.

"Are you okay Master?" Lula asked. Her eyes were focused on my right arm which streamed rivers of crimson blood down it.

"Fine, Lula. Just a scratch. Should have seen that Shadow Claw coming. Nothing that won't heal by tomorrow."

"Y-you should take it easy."

"Why?"

"Ummm-"Kat looked to her squad mate for help.

"You are getting stronger, Master. You've been pushing yourself a little too hard it seems," Lula said, her eyes lowering as she awaited my response.

I exhaled slowly, before sitting down. Glancing to my Poke watch I noticed my HP had dipped dangerously low. 39/127. I wasn't dying but felt extremely fatigued.

I gave myself a chance to breathe before reaching into my backpack and grabbing two super potions, spraying them directly on the wounds. Almost immediately relief surged through my body along with a little bit of energy. Opening the container, I consumed the last of the liquid. A tangy and sour flavor filled my mouth with the slightest hint of sweetness. Most Pokémon potions were useable for humans which wasn't surprising as they were made mostly from berries in the wild. However, wounds to internals and vital organs always put you in the hospital. Almost immediately I felt reenergized and ready to keep on fighting. However, I decided to hold off. Pulling out four more sprays I applied them to Lula and Kat with short pulls of the trigger while I relaxed.

"You're not wrong but I need to keep up with you guys. As a ranger-"

"Master, please!"

I stopped mid-sentence and stared at my friend incredulously.

"You keep saying you need to hold your own. Most trainers and rangers never reach level 35. They let their Pokémon take on all enemies without restraint. We're concerned that you might end up hurting yourself, Master. Humans can fight Pokémon but it doesn't mean they were meant to."

I glanced to my white Absol who nodded affirmatively.

"If something were to happen to either of you I would never forgive myself," I whispered. I watched as their eyes met mine. I could feel the connection between us and it hurt to even consider the odds that I wouldn't be strong enough to protect them.

We sat there in silence for what felt like an eternity before Lula bowed and turned around.

"Shall we head home, Master? It's time for dinner and I'm sure, your mother won't be happy if we are late, sweaty and dirty."

"Lead the way Lula. Kat."

We arrived home late to the robust smell of tomatoes and garlic simmering. My sister Emily was cleaning the dinner table off, and my 37 year old mother stood over a heavy pot stirring Spaghetti sauce with a wooden spoon. Her long dirty blonde hair hung to the small of her back in a ponytail. She stood a few inches taller than me and was dressed in a long black dress as she cooked. Her hands moved deftly between seasonings and the different pans with the expertise of a master chef. Although our father had passed away, she had kept her hourglass figure well maintained.

"Welcome back. How's the training going?" she asked, as the back door slammed shut.

"Master keeps pushing himself too hard," Lula replied, earning a sharp glare from me.

"Kyle. How many times do we have to tell you, you're getting stronger? There's no need to overwork yourself, sweetie," my mom said, taking a small pinch of salt and adding it to the sauce.

"I'm just trying to get ready Mom. Never know what level enemies I could face in the future."

"But right now you are a still growing man. I'm proud of you," she said, turning around to face me. Her blue eyes pierced me as I walked up and gave her a hug.

"Even if you could use a bath."

Pulling away, she returned to cooking, reaching into the oven to pull out warm, and aromatic garlic bread.

I glanced to my sister, who stuck her tongue out at me. I responded in kind, making us giggle. She proceeded to point an L at me to which I rolled my eyes at.

"And you two need to stop teasing each other. I can hear it from here."

"But she started it," I replied whining playfully.

"Nuh uh!" she cried out.

"You two are the absolute worse you know that. I might kick you both out and keep Lula and Kat around if this keeps up," Mom replied with a broad smile. "Dinner's almost ready. Go wash up with your Pokémon and be back in ten. Not a minute later mister."

"Your wish is my command, Mother," I replied with a mock bow. I was immediately hit with a roll of paper towels which bounced harmlessly off my head. It always surprised me how aware she was even if her back was turned the entire time.

As I started to leave, Emily grabbed my arm strongly, holding me in place.

"What's up?"

"Big brother…you promised today that you'd spend some time with me. It's almost seven o clock."

A wave of guilt overcame me. I never broke a promise to her. She was getting ready to go out on her Pokémon Adventure challenging other Trainers. She would be gone for up to two years and I wouldn't see her again until after I got back from Ranger Camp. Which meant we would both be fully grown by then. We had grown up together and been closer than thieves, so I took every opportunity I could to spend with her.

I quickly thought up several things to do with her throwing away any options that wouldn't last until her 10 o'clock bed time.

"Wanna play some co-op games? Maybe discuss your starter?"

"Yes! YES! Though…I already know who I want my starter to be," she replied excitedly.

"And who might that be?"

"I want a Fennekin!"

I giggled at the prospect of my sister squeezing the fluff out of the Fire type fox. Getting one wasn't too difficult although it wasn't a very popular choice. As a matter of fact, out of all the starters that were available, only three really stood out as the go to choices. Charmander, Mudkip and Snivy had proven to be the most wanted with the least three of the elements being Fennekin, Popplio and Turtwig. I never understood why Fennekin was on the list as a fully grown Delphox was an amazing starter, but many people felt it wasn't strong enough for one reason or another.

"Fennekin it is. You leave for your journey in four months right?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay. Let me go shower with my team, and we can discuss maybe some other choices for your team."

Luckily showering with the team was a simple affair. I removed the black armored pants and t-shirt, and Lula gave us all a shower with her bubbles. Being a water type sure had its benefits for us. I dried off with a towel we kept outside for after workouts. Even though Mom worked often, she still had time to wash our towel daily, which was something we were really happy about. It was a Friday which meant this weekend would be filled with good times all around.

I ran up to my room, and grabbed a pair of jeans and green Bayleef shirt from off of my table. Lula and Absol knew that I had always considered getting a Meganium maybe later on, but as of right now, I was happy with the current squad. I arrived for dinner just short of the ten minute mark.

"Made it!" I called, giving my sister a hug in her seat, before plopping down next to her.

"Glad to see you have some sense of timing."

I laughed it off, with a broad smile.

"You can count on me," I replied.


	2. Unlucky Encounter

"Riddle me this then. If you had two horns, wouldn't that mean you could do TWO Razor Winds at the same time?"

Kat stared at me for a minute before blushing and looking away.

"T-that's not how it works. It would just make my head heavier," she replied softly.

"I just don't get it. If Dugtrio evolves and gets three heads…and he gets Tri Attack, then surely you'd get a new move if you added another horn. Well, in theory. Besides, you still have yet to Mega Evolve."

We were currently running an errand for Mom. She needed us to grab some groceries from (port city). Some Magikarp Filets and some berries for a nice dinner. As we traveled through familiar territory, Kat and Lula had been going back and forth with me about different topics, from type effectiveness, to why there were so few Audino doctors in Unova region. And now we had decided to discuss moves and physiology. It was another warm day, with a forecast of rain in a couple hours. Something I didn't mind, when it came down to it. Primarina and I were huge fans of the rain, so we didn't care how bad it got. Kat on the other hand was worried about it messing with her fur. She had come along with the promises of grooming the morning and afternoon of Sunday. I was totally down to giving her some well-deserved attention after our trip.

"Master, I don't know if she's ready to try Mega-Evolution. I mean it requires a really intimate bond-"Lula spoke up.

"I-I'M READY!"

The outburst by our usually coy and quiet Absol made our heads almost snap off our necks as we stared at her. Her face grew beet red, turning her shiny. As I stared at her she hid her face into her neck. I couldn't help but giggle at her.

"Are you sure?" I asked, stopping mid walk and petting her fur.

"I-I-I-"

I glanced at Lula who shrugged and picked a nearby Oran Berry out of a bush. She popped into her mouth before letting out a high pitched squeal of delight.

"Kat."

No response.

"Kattttt."

No response

"KATHERINE!"

"Y-yes!" she cried out, pulling her face out of her fur. Concern filled me as I noticed that the blush had vanished and been replaced with tears. Fear was written all across her face. Her eyes opened and she looked at me trembling.

"What's wrong?"

I knelt down on the dirt next to her adjusting my tan cargo pants as I calmly waited an explanation.

"I-"

"I can't hear you, "I said, watching as she struggled to form something.

"Are y-you sure that I'd be right for your first time?"

Shaking my head, I couldn't help but sigh at how ridiculous she could be at times.

"Who else would I want my first Mega Evolution to be? You're family. I love you guys and want you to be happy is all." I said, glancing to Lula. I noticed that now my other team mate had turned away, sticking her nose up into the air.

"So you'd Mega evolve her, but won't bother with spending time to teach me a Z-Move?" Lula demanded.

I could tell from the inflection in her voice that I had upset some kind of balance but I didn't understand why or how.

"Lula. Come on now. Z-Moves are just as important, I just didn't know you were both wanting that."

"I'm ready, Master. I've been waiting for you to ask me."

_These two are a handful._

"Let's get the groceries. It's getting dark out and we really need to get there before the bazaar closes for the day. Mom would be real disappointed in us if we didn't return with food. For now, I'll work on getting the items to train for what you both are asking for. Z-Crystals and Mega Stones don't just fall from the sky you know."

They sighed accepting my wishes and following me down the route.

As luck would have it, we arrived at our destination a good hour before the market closed so getting fresh fish wouldn't be that big of a deal. We bartered with several fishermen for the freshest catches until the leather satchel attached on Absol's back were filled. Turning back we made our way home with several pounds of fresh pecha and sitrus berries along with Magikarp meat. We started the surf home without much issue. Absol remained attached via poke ball to my hip. The weather permitted a decent Surf for the first half of the trip, until dark clouds filled the sky. The water grew tumultuous making swimming home nigh impossible.

"HEAD BACK TO LAND!" I called out to my teammate. If we didn't head to land now, there was a chance we would be swept too far away to swim back. We'd drown if that were the case and I wasn't ready to take that kind of risk now.

We made our way shore side, coming to a rest on the rocky yet sandy beach side. Taking a moment to compose ourselves I looked at Lula. Her tongue lolled with exhaustion even as she sat there. Letting Kat out of her ball, the three of us took a moment to compose ourselves amidst the raging storm.

"You okay?"

"Couldn't be better. Though I wish the forecast for the weather had been a little more apparent," she replied.

"Shall we continue on our way?" I asked grabbing her paw and sitting her up. A bubble materialized as we stood up and proceeded to return to a Route so we could figure out where exactly we were.

"KYLE!"

The sound Lula's shout, made me immediately fly into flight or fight mode. Within the instant the sound reached my ears, I instantly shoved Lula and Kat away as a massive blast of energy slammed into the sandy beach in front of me. Debris flew into the air as I was thrown several feet away from my standing position. My ears rung with sound as I tried to get up and get my bearings. My eyes focused in on our opponent, with adrenaline and epinephrine pumping coursing through my veins.

A single Mewtwo was surrounded by Aether Foundation, Team Plasma, Galactic and Rocket grunts that were watching us. A large boat was docked several feet away, and Pokémon were moving items onboard to the luxury like yacht. I stood up, and prepared myself to fight as I glanced to Lula and Absol. Shaken but not injured. I sighed a small breath of relief only to wince as pain set in. Hemorrhaging from an internal wound. I coughed up a little blood, as Mewtwo grabbed at my mind to speak to me. I let him, hoping to dissuade any attacks on us.

**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

_Just a kid and his Pokémon trying to head home._

**LEAVE NOW OR ELSE!**

My eyes scanned the scene before us confused when I homed in on something. A silvery dew like orb was contained within a mechanical device. A glass shielding protected it from the rain, and wind. Even in the low lighting from the decks of the ship, I could make out the identity of the item. I had read the lore on several mythical Pokémon items in the library and coming face to face with the Wish Stone, was nigh impossible. It was rumored to have been lost to time. My mind connected dots quickly as time came to a standstill. If Team Rocket or Mewtwo were in possession of the Wish Stone, it wasn't going to be used for the benefit of others. It would be used for destruction, and carnage.

_What do you want with the Wish Stone, Mewtwo?_

**FATAL MISTAKE, KYLE BREDESON.**

My eyes widened as I was grabbed by Mewtwo, my body contorting as he pulled me forward. My mind immediately reacted, digging my heels into the sand to slow his grasp on me. I had only moved a foot forward when large blast of Ice and Shadow slammed into the Psychic type making him drop me and glare at my Pokémon.

"Kyle. We don't stand a chance. He's Level 100 and there are others here. We need to retreat," Kat stated, teeth bared in the rain.

I nodded in agreement.

"We can't just run though. Mewtwo will pincer us and it'll be game over. We have to fight while we run," I replied. We didn't have time to debate this. It looked like we would have to fight and hope we could get out alive.

"Damnit," I swore as we backed up slowly.

LEAVE THEM TO ME. I'LL KILL THEM. GET THE STONE ONBOARD.

"Lula. Hydro Pump. Absol, Razor Wind."

I rushed forward, watching as both attacks slammed into the legendary who smirked at the feeble attacks we had presented.

_Time to shut up and fight. As if my life depended it on it._

I launched myself skyward, meeting Mewtwo who caught me mid jump with Psychic. Twisting in his grasp, I found myself at his very will, until a Shadow Claw from Absol tagged him from behind. He winced in pain, as the attack released me, allowing me to deliver a strong turn kick to his chest. I rolled as a Hydro Pump flew over my head and into the legendary Pokémon. He reeled from the force as I glanced to Kat.

"Night Slash!"

Mewtwo turned to protect itself, but I launched myself at its back. My hands snaked into a half –nelson, opening it up to a fully powered Dark Type Move from my Absol. The attack made it cry out in pain, only for myself to be psychically removed and launched into the dirt. I slid several feet, before recovering. Heaving air, I stood up and rushed forward only for Absol to fire several more Dark attacks at him. He winced as he took damage from both attackers, before a bright cocoon formed around him. Power radiated from the Mewtwo in waves before it emerged changed.

 _Mega evolution into X_.

I trembled before its strength only for a bright light to fill the sky as Lula let out a cry which fired Dazzling Gleam which slammed into the Mewtwo. The super effective attack bruised and cut, making him winded.

RECOVER.

The damage faded from its body as it healed from the damage we had all dealt.

**PITIFUL. WHY DO YOU SIDE WITH HUMANS? THEY DON'T DESERVE OUR PROTECTION.**

"Master is different!"

"We won't l-leave his side." Kat cried out, her fur bristling and fangs bared.

**NOT EVEN IN DEATH?**

A large Aura sphere was formed in Mewtwo's palm, as he aimed it at me. I tensed myself fearful, only to be slammed by a blur of movement. As I hit the earth, it shook with a massive explosion. Dirt went flying as I stood up.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The piercing sound reached my ears, filling me with adrenaline. As I got up, I watched Mewtwo rush towards Lula, only to be slammed by an ice beam which froze him solid. I got up quickly before rushing to Kat's side. Her moans of agony filled my ears as I stared at my best friend. Blood poured from her head obscuring her vision and cascading into the dirt. Her fur was stained with the viscous liquid as she trembled crying in my arms. My eyes searched for the wound, only for my stomach rolled at the sight. Her horn. It had been torn clean off. A single jagged bone was all that remained of the appendage and I felt my heart sink as I stared at it. She had been neutered of her strongest weapon. She had jumped in the way of the attack, sparing my life. Her existence now hung in the balance and I couldn't help but feel sorrow that it hadn't been me.

**NOWHERE LEFT TO RUN.**

The ice shattered and two giant psychic blades slashed into Lula, sending her rolling several meters into the dirt. As I arrived at her side, blood pooled underneath my Primarina. Her breathing was shallow and raspy, as I arrived. Yet despite her wounds, she continued to fight, ignoring the pain. Her white fur was opened wide exposing some of her musculature beneath.

"I won't let you… kill MY MASTER!" she screamed firing a massive Hydro Pump. The attack slammed into a psychic barrier which Mewtwo erected in response. I couldn't help but be in awe of my Pokémon. I unclicked her poke ball from my belt and lobbed it gently. The sphere tapped her sides and pulled her in with a red flash of light. The ball shook but I quickly secured it, turning to face Mewtwo. Her water attack faded as the owner vanished, leaving myself alone with our adversary. I clutched her ball tightly.

"Take my life, but let my team go. If you've got such a grudge against humanity, let them go. Please."

**THEY FOLLOW YOU. THEREFORE THEY ARE GUILTY AND WILL BE PUNISHED ACCORDINGLY.**

I watched in horror as he lifted my Absol off the ground, taking her higher into the sky.

"NO!" I screamed, flinging myself back forward into the fray. I crossed the beach in huge strides, before launching myself skywards, fist reared back to deliver a stunning punch. He intercepted my punch. I pushed harder, only to recoil as his grasp on my forearm became a vice which rubbed my two bones together, before shattering them. I wailed from the hot pain which cut into my left arm. I started to close my eyes, but noticed my Pokémon. My bloodied friend, who limply hung in his clutches. Grinding my teeth, I ignored the massive amounts of torment coming from my mutilated appendage. Turning midair, I unleashed a full on turn kick into the mouth of Mewtwo. The shockwave from my attack, shattered its jaw. As it let go of me, I noticed the shadow ball in its hand aimed directly at my chest. Before I could dodge or block, the dark energy ripped into me. The wind was driven out of my lungs as I thrown head over heels into the earth. The dirt around me cratered and slowed my movement to a painful halt. I tried to move anything, even a finger. Nothing. My eyes rested upon my team mate who was held by the damaged and angry Psychic type. I coughed up blood, and winced. Every part of me ached.

**HOW DARE YOU!**

I struggled to stand. To fight. To get up and protect her.

My breathing became shallower with each passing moment.

I reached out with my fingers, as I swallowed the blood in my mouth and my vision blurred with tears.

I couldn't lose here.

All my previous failures during training hit my mind like a truck. This was my fault. My will to fight faded further, as I started to follow suit. I just wasn't good enough. I ground my teeth in frustration at my apparent lack of strength.

I gave myself one final push to get up. I put everything in my being to get up. My entire body trembled with effort as I feebly tried to kneel. As I thought I might get up once more, my strength gave out entirely. I was done for. My eyes settled on my Poke watch, which blinked my HP in red.10…9….8…

I looked up to stare at her. My Absol was in his grasp, her eyes wide with concern for me.

"Please…don't…hurt…"

She never got to complete her sentence, as I let my heavy eyelids close.

My heartrate slowed exponentially.

Then it stopped entirely.


	3. Painful Resolution

Pain.

Excruciating pain filled my entire lower half, as I woke from a deep sleep like state. I strobed my eyes, as bright light filtered in from my bedroom window.

_ I'm in my bedroom? I'm alive! _

I tried sitting up, only to gasp as more pain filled my chest. Glancing down, I could see the full extent of the damage. My torso and stomach were heavily bandaged. My left arm was set in a white heavy cast that was slung by my shoulder. I shifted my weight, only to stop as a sound filled my ear. A heartbreaking sob that came from my sister's room.

"Why? Why did Mewtwo do this to us Mom? Big brother was a good guy! First Dad and now him! Does-does God hate us?" she screamed. My eyes filled with water, as I listened to the two women.

"I know sweetie. It's not fair. We just have to endure it while we can. "my mom said. I could hear her trying to hold her own emotions in check as she listened to my sister crying.

My eyes turned to my desk where two Pokeballs sat on the desk. Immediately, my mom and sister were put on the back burner, as I remembered the last image I had seen. Mewtwo holding the limp and bloodied body of my Kat in his arms as I lay helpless to save her. Concern filled my being. I knew they were okay but my friends…were they still alive?

Grabbing the first Pokeball, I opened it without hesitation. Out came the disheveled form of my Primarina, laying back. Her hair was in knots and her fur matted. Grabbing her paw, I pulled on it, ignoring my discomfort.

"Lula. Are you okay? Wake up!" I begged pulling on her. She remained motionless as I stared at her. My heart started to shake, and fear took over. My starter. Our connection had been the strongest thing ever.

I squeezed hard on her paw, as my body began to shake.

"Noon-"

"Master?"

Relief flooded my chest as I looked into the sky blue eyes of my closest friend. We embraced solidly, as she cooed happily. Her fur was warm, as she trembled against me. Her wounds had been healed, although her fur was

"You're alive! Ky- I mean Master. We thought you were dead. You had no heartbeat, and…we feared the worst. When Eon-"

"KYLE?"

"BIG BROTHER!"

Almost immediately, I was bum rushed by my sister and mother who cried salty tears, and held me tightly as I watched them with happy eyes.

"My god. I thought I lost you. After Jak-Your father, I didn't think I'd ever have to bury another family member. You can't do that to me!"

"It's not like I was trying to-" I laughed holding her tightly.

"I love you Big Brother!" my sister shouted. My mom stood and began stroking my hair. Our eyes met and I could see all the emotions she was trying to hold back. My mind flashed back to Kat. Surely-? My hand reached for the ball, only for Lula to intercept and steal the ball.

"Lula!" I admonished angrily.

"Master. Please don't-"

"Give me the ball, Lula!"

"Kyle-"My mother began.

"I need to see her too. If-"

"You're tired and injured. You need to rest Kyle."

"Lula! The ball. Now!" I stated firmly. Her eyes flicked to my Mother before back to me. With a pitiful whine, she gently deposited the device into my grasp. As the hard cased metal ball landed firmly in my hand, I recognized the weight. It was empty. My eyes widened. Fear and concern consumed me.

"Mom-"

"Eon saved you and Lula. Mewtwo took her hostage, and said he would let her go when the boat departed. Then they left. Eon's been trying to track them down. He said that if he finds Mewtwo he'd try to save her, but- well we haven't heard from him."

Almost instantly full on anxiety set in. I couldn't believe it. My mind reeled at the information as I attempted to catch my breath.

"Nononono. Please. Mom! MOM!"

"I know Kyle. Breathe. It's going to be okay."

I couldn't though. My chest convulsed as I imagined the horrible torture they were putting my friend through.

"I have to go. I have to-" I forced myself to stand, slipping as my legs gave out and I fell. Pain racked my side and I curled up, with salty bitter tears flowing down my cheek. My senses dulled to everything save the agony and misery which filled my body. As I lay there, I could only think one thing. The pain faded as I sat up. I knew what needed to be done. My hearing returned as I moved.

"-whenever we hear back. Do you honestly think you're in any condition to fight?"

"I'm leaving Mom."

"Kyle Bredeson!"

"Mom. She's my friend. She saved my life! I'm not just going to abandon her."

"She could be de-"my mom stopped mid-sentence, her hand coming to her mouth. She realized what she had just insinuated, and I felt my heart sink at the thought.

"S-she's not. She isn't," I whispered dejectedly. My sister watched me with wide eyes, as tears streamed down my face.

"You have to accept-"

"That I failed." I finished. Everyone stared at me, as I spoke. "That I tried to save them both, but in the end they fought for me. I wasn't strong enough. I broke-I broke-"

Silence and tension filled the room.

"Kyle. I know sweetie. Ever since she became a part of this family, you've been close. I almost lost my baby boy. You need to rest up and heal before throwing your life away. I love you and cannot just watch you walk out that door, to die. "

"I know. You're afraid of losing me and so am I. I wouldn't be this adamant about just anyone. But my life is not the only one she's saved is it?" I stated meeting her gaze.

I glanced to my sister and then to my Mom. Her eyes widened as she remembered the night a Misdreavus had attacked Emily when she was only four years old. Absol had single handedly braved the beating and defended her and Mother from the angry Ghost type.

We stared at each other, as I stood up, ignoring my pain. It didn't matter. The longer I wasted my time, the more fearful I was of what I would find. I needed answers, but I knew the answers might not be what I wanted. I glanced to my left hand. Although slightly faded, I could still make out the white fur and blood of my friend which was congealed to my skin. Wiping my nose of the runny snot and my eyes, I gave up on sorrow. I shoved it deep down and focused on the task ahead. I had to save my friend. No matter the cost.

"Big brother."

I looked down at my sister who watched me with wide eyes.

"Do you promise me you'll come back? I can't be a trainer if you don't."

I smiled at her, and kneeled down until we were eye to eye.

"I promise. I'll be there when you meet your starter. Not on a stretcher. Not in a body bag. Alive and well."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Master," Lula said with a bitter tone. Her harsh words left a bad taste in my mouth and I glared at her, watching her eyes widen in fear.

I glanced to my mother. Fear and concern was all written over her face. Grabbing my Pokewatch off the counter I snapped it to my wrist. I immediately felt it sync up with my bio signature and then vibrate notifying me.

"I will keep it. "

Turning it over, I showed my Mom the digital reading. Fifty five.

Her eyes widened as she stared at me.

"Fifteen levels?" she whispered in astonishment.

I felt stronger. More resilient even with the pain which filled me.

Granted, Pokémon Champions were barred from even attempting to fight unless they were actually level 75, so I wasn't exactly at their levels. But I had grown from my little brush with death.

"I'm going to find her. I need to get well enough in the next hour to go."

Glancing to my drawer with clothes, I stared at the large Miltank jar I had on it. A lifetimes worth of savings, for the day I became a ranger. My Mom's eyes followed mine.

"Are you sure Kyle? I don't want to have to bury you with your father," she said.

I sighed knowingly. It was a hard decision. It's why she had been so adamant about me not going.

"I have to. For her sake."

"Lie down on your bed. Emily. Be a dear and grab my bag from the kitchen table. I need a metal pan too," she called out to my sister, who dashed downstairs. As we sat there in silence, I could feel her desire to say something.

"M-"

"Ah ah ah. We'll talk after this. Not before. I need to focus. And you need to be a good patient."

With a wink we resumed waiting for my sister. She returned, out of breath and with a medical bag and metal bowl, placing both on the bed by my legs.

"Close the door and go have one of the lemon bars I made. I'll be downstairs in a moment. Take Lula with you as well. Give her one of the poffins I made yesterday."

The two females left the room, with Lula staring concerned at me. I smiled and nodded as the door shut leaving me alone with her.

"An hour, huh? We'll see what we can do with thirty minutes. After that a sedative to get you some rest. First though-"she trailed off removing my bandages. Glancing down, my eyes widened. I had thought I'd be in fighting condition in minutes. Instead, I could already see the issue with me leaving.

A broken rib. Bluish purple bruises the size of oranges. Not to mention the scrapes from me rolling in the dirt. And a huge gash by my left hip. My legs were scraped and banged up as well.

"First thing we'll tackle is that cut." Reaching into the bag, she pulled out some hydrogen peroxide and set the pan under the wound.

"Deep breath and…"

Tingling filled my side as the cold liquid bubbled and cleaned my wound. She grabbed some gauze from the bag, and used it to pat dry the wound, while removing the dirty peroxide pan from underneath.

"When Jacob died, I was lost for the longest time. I didn't know if I'd be able to protect you both from the world and raise you as he would have wanted," she began, grabbing a needle from the bag. Her hand moved swiftly and before I could wince, she had begun sewing the wound together.

"I thought that if I could give you both a future to follow your dreams that I'd be content to just watch you grow up. Being a mother is a hard full time job. You both grow up so fast, and it's hard to keep up with you. Learning how to cook, clean, teach, work and be fun at the same time? That's a chore. However, I never expected I'd see the day where you would fight me like you just did."

I winced as she poked another hole into me before her deft fingers tied a knot. Using her teeth, she cut the thread, before sitting back and grabbing a strong smelling canister from her bag. She pulled it out exposing a green thick goop, which smelled minty and strong.

"This isn't the first time I've had to patch someone up without taking them to the hospital as you can see. But it's the first time I've had to patch up my own son. Luckily, your father taught me quite a bit."

I ground my teeth together as she applied the liquid to my bruises, the burning sensation making me cry out in pain, even as she held me down.

"You've done so much to make me proud. Jake…your father would say the same if he was still here," she whispered, moving a strand of hair out of my eyes. I moved, as the gel uncomfortably worked on my chest. Pulling out a pair of scissors she got to work on my cast cutting it little by little.

"It's a shame that he died protecting the Pyroar from poachers. He was a good man. I see a lot of him in you." she stated sadly, as she pulled the material off of my arm.

"Strong willed. Smart minded. Kind. Funny too. But you get some of my bad qualities. You self-doubt. You're stubborn to a fault. And sometimes you blame yourself for things out of your control."

I stared at her in disbelief at the look on her face. My mother was amazingly beautiful to stare at and I couldn't help but admire her as she stared out the window for moment.

When her eyes met mine, she closed them and smiled broadly.

"Katherine is out there, and I know you can feel it. You're barely healed up and now you want to go chase them down? I should tie you down, and scream that I won't let you. But that's not my job."

She stared at my arm for a minute before she reached into her bag pulling out some wood and soft cloth.

"My only job is to set you up for success, and guide you there."

My eyes watered and my head lowered in shame and guilt. How selfish could I be?

"Stop. None of that. Lift that head young man. You aren't backing out of this now. She's in danger, and you said you'd protect her. If you didn't go fight for her now, you really would be breaking that promise, right?"

I nodded in agreement, as she handed me a small plastic guard.

"Open up, then bite down. And for everything that is holy, please keep the swear words to a minimum."

I did as she instructed, up to the point where she reset the healing bones in my arm, making sure the bones were properly aligned. Red hot agony filled me as I bit down on the plastic guard. My mother stared at me sympathetically, but I refused to scream. If I could take the damage, I could take the healing. As sudden as the pain had set in, I noticed it was dying down. Glancing down, I stared at the needle which was hanging from my upper arm. I hadn't even noticed during the break. The feeling in my arm faded to nothing until it hung slack on my stomach.

"Okay. One more needle and then I will see you in two hours. I know it's almost too much to ask but stay just one night. I'm going to put some rapid healing cream on your arm as well. It won't heal it as rapidly as perhaps a Pokémon center, however it'll bring you up to speed in two or three days. You'll be able to use it fully then."

I considered leaving after my nap, yet I knew that would be foolish.

"Okay. I'll stay today, but-"

I didn't even feel the needle. Before I could speak again, my head slumped and I passed out into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

THREE HOURS LATER

* * *

I woke up to the scent of herbs and mushrooms, coming from the kitchen. I was sleeping on the couch, with my arm in a splint. As I sat up slowly, I smiled broadly. The pain from earlier had been about a 9 on the scale and was comfortably around a 3 now. I stretched my neck out, before hopping up. I winced as my arm cried out from the sudden movement. I looked for any sign of Lula or my Pokémon and was greeted with no one. Heading to the kitchen I was met by an imposing figure. His silver hair was spiky and cut short. Deep gold eyes met mine and stared in curiosity. A long katana hung from his right hip, along with four Pokeballs. His green t-shirt and black shorts shifted as he flexed the muscles underneath the clothing. We studied each other in silence for a moment determining the proper course of action. He was the first to speak.

"Kyle. Glad to see you on your feet."

"Who are you?"

"Eon," he replied.

My eyes widened as recognition filled my mind. I hadn't kept up to date with who was Pokémon Champion in the region so to see him, I was a bit in shock.

"Oh-I'm sorry," I stated abashed.

"It's fine. So about Kat. Rayquaza and I scoured the seas for that boat but Mewtwo did a good job of throwing us both off its trail. I wish I could give more concerting news. I do have some news that hopefully will give you some direction from here. The only thing I have to go off of, is Mewtwo was adamant about punishing her in the filthiest way possible. I've heard that in Lumiose City in Kalos, quite a few Pokephiliacs have taken residence. The most well-known of these is the Lopunny Garden. Unfortunately I didn't have time to stop there and come back. "

I nodded my head as the information sunk in.

"What did Mewtwo attack you over?" he asked.

"I saw the Wishing Stone. With Team Rocket, Plasma, and even the Aether Foundation."

"The rumors were true," he stated glancing away from me.

"What rumors?" I asked walking back to the couch. As I sat down, Lula and my sister sat next to me intent on gathering information like me.

"I can't involve you."

"Kat…MY ABSOL, is involved. Her life is currently hanging in the balance. Now you'll tell me what you know or-"

His hand slid the first inch of the blade out, and I smirked. I knew he was powerful and I was still a bit weak. As the sword cleared its guard, my foot reached out grabbing the dinner table. Pulling with every bit of effort I had, the table launched up and I buried my bad shoulder into deflect the blade. It happened so fast that if I had blinked we both would have missed it. The sharp steel hit the wood and bounced off, returning to its sheathe as quick as it had come out. As I dropped the table, he stepped back smiling broadly.

"You're not half bad."

"Thank you."

He sighed heavily before stepping back.

"Kyle. This fight is not something I'm comfortable sharing as we've been trying to keep this hush hush. However it's looking like there may not be any choice for much longer. Mewtwo has been slowly gathering followers. Most legendary Pokémon choose to separate themselves from humanity. Mewtwo is looking to make a wish. Based off his talk of removing humans from the equation, he's trying to return Pokémon to their dominance over our species."

My eyes narrowed, as he stated the facts.

"If he gets that wish…"

"It would take thirty days from when Jirachi first interacts with the stone to be strong enough to grant a wish. We wasted four days so far, and as such, it seems like we have less than four weeks to find him."

I nodded as I glanced to Lula and Emily.

"All human life gone. In the blink of an eye," Eon said gravely.

We sat there in silence, as I noticed that he was keeping several details out of his admission. It made me worry for what information I didn't have.

"Why were you there?"

Our eyes met and he remained quiet for a minute as he stared.

"I had been observing them loading and waiting for confirmation. When I saw the stone, I had planned on intercepting. However, I got caught up above you. There's a reason the storm was worse than expected."

I nodded silently, well aware that he was playing things close to his chest. Almost as though there was some information I wasn't ready to hear.

"Dinner's ready, sweetie. Eon, I do hope you'll join us for tonight. I cannot ever repay you for the gift you've given me," she said.

To his credit Eon was surprisingly humble and just nodded his head.

"It would be my pleasure to join. I haven't had a home cooked meal in awhile anyways."

"Good. Before you go though, sweetie, I have a few things to help your trip."

As I entered the kitchen from the living room, I was greeted with the dinner table heavily loaded with equipment. My old armor had been repaired and mechanically adjusted in places to be sounder. The left arm had a longer sleeve with a bracer attached at the arm designed to hold my injury and splint securely in place. Gloves sat next to the clothing along with a single blade. My eyes widened as I stared at the weapon. It was not long, as it only measured from forearm to fingertip in length. I picked it up tenderly, as my mom held the sheath.

"It has a special mechanism to prevent accidental removal. It means that if you draw it you intend to use it," my mother said. I looked at the sheath and noticed a loop, almost like a trigger. Pulling it hard, a loud 'click' echoed off the dining room walls. As I pulled the light but sturdy blade free of the sheath, I smiled at how comfortable it was. It had amazing balance and weight. A single purple line on the sheath also followed the edge of the blade, shining under the LED light.

"M-mom. How did you-?" I asked as I pulled it closer to me.

"You realize I've watched you grow for the past 16 years of your life? I know what you like and don't like. I found your discarded drawings when you were much younger but I managed to save them all these years for just an occasion. I spoke with a good friend of Penelope who specialized in weapons four years ago. They had this made specifically for you since most Rangers have a weapon in case of an emergency. What do you think?"

I held it out carefully, before staring at the edge. Towards the bottom was small a serration in the blade in case I need to hack into something. As Lula came into the kitchen, our eyes met. Disgust and fear filled her eyes as she examined my weapon. The straight handle was molded to be used in either direction, and was comfortable to wield.

"Lula?"

"I thought you didn't want to kill. You said that to me when I was only a Popplio, Master."

I stared at the blade before I sheathed it slowly. Her words rung true and I felt a pang of concern about taking another's life.

"You're right. Which is why I wanted a safety built into the guard. To prevent me from drawing it without reason. However, your life…Kat's life. Our family's life is more precious than anything in the world," I stated with conviction. My mother set it down before handing me a silver credit card.

"I had the bank make you a card with the funds in your Miltank, along with some extra funds from me. I knew the day would come that'd you go out there and make me proud. Now's that time. Have dinner with us one more time."

"Big brother?"

I glanced to my sister, and my eyes welled up with water, as she approached me with two items in hand. A single one of her favorite ribbons which had a plastic Fennekin on it, was being offered to me. I held out my wrist and watched as she very carefully tied the knot along my veins. As she let go, and the ends drooped, she kissed my wrist tenderly.

"You remember you promised right?"

"Yeah. I'll be there," I said with a sad smile. She quickly handed me a single small bottle of the ointment Mother had used earlier as well and took several steps back.

"I love you, Kyle."

"I love you too Em."

I turned around one more time only to find that Lula was sitting before me with a single necklace. A blue orb hung from a black string around her neck.

"Master. Whenever you're ready we can go. "

"All of you. This is more than I could ever repay you."

I glanced to Eon who smiled broadly.

"It's not often I get to close with other people, and I'm glad we met. You're pretty tough to go head to head with that guy and walk away alive. Know this. If you decide to go after your Pokémon you might end up in a fight. If you ever need me, I've had your mother program my number into your watch. It maybe longer than you expect but I'll be there. Ready to back you up."

I nodded quietly before taking a seat. My mother gathered my things and placed them next to a white square hard shell backpack which appeared to be packed with a second set of clothes, some small necessities. Six slots on the side of the bag, contained Pokeballs for my team including four free slots for any new ones I might encounter during my trip. Clearing the oak table, Emily and I set the table, taking small pot shots at each other, as Mom brought the Feta and Mushroom stuffed chicken along with mashed potatoes and green beans to the table. I grabbed glasses, and handed them to Lula who proceeded to fill them all via a weak water gun. As we set all the dishes down, we gathered around for dinner.

Emily and Lula sat next to me, while my mother and Eon took the other side. The meal was rich and conversation immediately started up with Lula and Emily asking Eon about being Champion and enjoying

"Bring her home Kyle." My teeth ground together as I smiled. I wasn't losing this time.

"I will."


	4. To Save A Friend

I sat on the porch with Lula, who floated on a bubble she had sung into existence only seconds prior.

"Are you ready Master?"

I AM MORE THAN READY.

"Yeah. Are you okay? Things have been chaotic, but I never really had the chance to ask," I spoke, kneeling down until we were eye to eye. Her gaze fixated on my own as she stared at me.

"I'm okay. That fight really took a lot out of me. I'm scared we may have to face him again. I'm not worried about dying. Well…not in the normal sense."

I listened carefully, making sure not to discount anything she said.

"I am too. But our friend is out there and we need to be there as she's been there for us."

"I know. When the time comes, I'll fight," Lula sang.

"You haven't had any anxiety attacks or nightmares recently?" I asked, petting her hair slowly.

"Nope. Just a little tinge of pain in my side, but it'll be healed eventually."

Her sky blue eyes focused on me as I adjusted the last few things on my clothes and the blade which hung on the backside of my hip. The handle hung out just a little bit but was extremely comfortable at the small of my back. It was reassuring to feel the lightweight on my back. I knew that if I were to get into a skirmish, I had back up in the form of the blade. Albeit only if I needed to. The clothes fit tightly, and despite it being searing hot outside, the top and bottom circulated air regularly to keep me cool.  
Grabbing her ball with my good hand, I returned Lula to the ball, and took off at a run, waving at my sister and mother in the window. They both appeared to be in tears, but we all knew that I'd be back by the end of the week. Until then, my sister would be busy studying for her Pokémon test. Mom had taken the week off to care for me, and so she'd probably spend the next day or two baking to keep calm while I was gone. Granted, I would call her every night when we stopped for food and shelter at a nearby Pokémon Center. I had been to Kalos only a few times with my parents when I was younger. They were extremely advanced not only politically but also socially. Marriage between Pokémon and Human was not only acceptable but a societal norm. They had tons of culturally different areas, with historical and technological significance to all other regions. It was a beautiful region and I was excited to return. However, as Eon had warned me last night before he left.

"There are white and black spots in every city in every region. Be vigilant. Your life depends on it."

I wiped a little sweat off my brow, as I continued to sprint. Running for miles was something I was absolutely used to. Kat and I had done races across the region with me resting now and again when needed. Even my cute little sister practiced running daily. It was just part of the Pokémon culture. When you needed to get somewhere fast, you either brought a compact bike, or you ran. Flying was expensive and most sea trips were free if you had a water type. Hidden Moves were available to any starters who could learn them if you had the right amount of money. I was lucky that Professor Kukui had taught my Popplio Surf at a young age.  
As I entered the next town, my eyes wandered cautiously, even as I moved past pedestrians at a rapid pace. A single Team Plasma grunt and I met eye contact, with her jaw opening wide as I rushed past. I continued to move, noting her appearance to myself only to stop at the fountain as three others formed a line.

"You should be dead, kid," a pink-haired girl sneered, casually tossing her Pokeball up and down. Her two friends held theirs in their hands.

"Mewtwo said if you showed your face outside your home to take you down, right then and there," the guy with a purple Mohawk on the right of the female said, smirking at me cockily.

My hand slid behind my back as they launched their balls forward, releasing a Pawniard, Swoobat, and a Boldor.  
I stared at my opponents levelly, as I analyzed each level of each Pokémon using my Pokewatch. They were only half my level give or take a few. The trainers themselves were even weaker, with the strongest being level 15. I watched the Grunts carefully, before pulling Lula's ball out from the bag.

"First city and you punks come after me. Wanna tell me what happened to my Absol?" I asked spinning her ball in the palm of my hand.

"Dead," the girl replied giggling.

"Hmm. Then that bodes terribly for you. If you know she's dead, then that means your life means nothing to us, isn't that right Lula?"

I opened the ball and she appeared in bright light with a nasty evil grin spread across her muzzle.

"Absolutely, master," she replied.

"Alright then. If you're just going to posture and threaten, I'll make the first move. Lula. Sparkling Aria."

A bright bubble appeared in front of all six of my opponents and I raised my good hand, pressing my forefinger to my thumb.

"Goodbye," I smiled as all of my opponents stared at the attack incredulously. I snapped once and the bubble exploded with tremendous force knocking them all out in a single blow, save the Swoobat who barely hung on with a little hp left. Its trainer lay on the ground unconscious and it stared at us fearfully, afraid of what we might do.

"Don't kill me- I-"

"We weren't going to. Lula and I have somewhere to be."

My fairy type chased after me as we ran past the knocked out humans and Pokémon. People applauded the battle, even as I ran away, my focus solely on getting to Lumiose City before the end of the day. Then I would rest and we could continue our travel early the next morning. As I pressed onward, Lula spoke up concerned.

"What if she's telling the truth?" she asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Don't believe her for a second. She said it to bother us, and dissuade us from finding out the truth," I replied in between breaths. I glanced down at her and noticed the troubled look on her face.

"But-"

"No ifs, ands or buts about it. We made a promise. If we don't see this through to the end, then we'll be breaking it. Ask yourself this. If it were you, would you be waiting for me?"  
Her eyes grew angry at the comment realizing exactly what I was asking.

"Absolutely, master!"

"Then we can't fail her by giving up prematurely," I stated firmly.  
She nodded in agreement as we pushed onward, onto the next leg of our journey. The sun beat down on us as we made progress, through the tall fields of "ROUTE" and through the caves which populated the west side of Unova. We wouldn't be able to reach our destination today. Hopefully, within three days we would arrive in Lumiose without issue. As we ran along our path, Lula and I exchanged light banter, until she popped a question that threw me for a loop.

"Do you believe in love, Kyle? I mean Master! I'm-"

I stared at her incredulously. She rarely called me by name unless extremely flustered.

"Of course, I do. I mean, it's not like I believe in a soul mate. However, if I didn't then my Mom and Dad wouldn't have met," I replied cautiously.

"Oh. That's good. What about Pokémon and Human love?"

"Where are these questions coming from?"

"Well, master, since we are going to Lumiose City I just wanted to get your personal thoughts on the subject. It's considered extremely taboo and wrong by many outside of that region. We never talked about it so I was only curious."  
I considered her question for a minute before glancing back at her. Her fur had a slight blush on it, but otherwise, she seemed really upfront about the question.

"I…don't know. On the one hand, our bodies are compatible when it comes to sex, and if the emotions are in it, then I would say be happy with whoever you are comfortable with. However, at this time, I'm not really looking for a girlfriend. I have you and Kat as my best friends which are more companionship than I ever could ask for. What do you think?" I finished, taking a sip of cold water from my unending supply of water courtesy of my Water-type.

"Master. I believe that everyone deserves a chance to be happy. You included," she said.  
I glanced at her and smiled agreeing wholeheartedly with the statement.

"I appreciate that."

"Of course. We are friends as you said," she stated, before glancing away. I stared at her watching as she contemplated some deep thought before smiling at me.

"Sorry. Just worried about the future. If Mewtwo is as dangerous as he was during that fight, I'm truly concerned as to how we'll approach it."  
I nodded in agreement, although there was already a single back up plan that I was relying on. My friends would fight and die for me, so I wasn't too afraid of asking them the favor. I just had to contact and arrange our meeting in a public city. One that we all loved.

"What if there are more combatants like Team Plasma, Galactic, Rocket, and the Aether Foundation? What if they try to interfere and prevent us from stopping the wish?"

"We fight," I said shaking my head. The question brought up, even more, worry about my level and strength. Adjusting my left arm in the sling, I giggled as an itching sensation went up the extremity. I was healing just fine thanks to my Mother's handiwork. As a matter of fact, if this continued, the next fight I got in, I would be in tip-top shape.  
As we reached the next town, I took a look at the time on my watch. 6:30 pm. It was getting extremely late, and I had been so worried about travel, I had totally forgotten about dinner and rest. We made our way up the street to the nearest Pokémon Center. The orange dome lit up the sky welcoming new and veteran trainers to be healed, and rest as necessary. A vendor outside served warm melty cheese on what appeared to be doughnuts. Each one dripped with the extravagantly thick liquid, and I could tell based on mine and Lula's reaction that we needed one before we left. Glancing down to her, I noticed her and Kat's old habit coming back.

"No…"

Her eyes got wider.

"Lulameria!" I stated firmly, watching as her blue eyes started to sparkle with water which threatened to overflow.

"No begging…"

"P-please master?"

It was a ritual we went through every time they wanted something they normally weren't allowed to have. I always caved and it was because their happiness was worth more than my wallet. Even if it was bad for them, they worked hard enough to outweigh the negative effects.

"Fine," I acquiesced, walking up towards the red food cart. Lula cheered, startling others before they clapped at the beautiful voice. Lula took great care to work on vocals and it showed even in the little things. As we stopped at the front, the vendor glanced up from the cheese and fresh batch to greet us. His old face was weathered, and grey spiky hair was in complete disarray. His mustache was trimmed to the edge of his cheeks and blue eyes met ours with a smile.

"How many can I get you kids?" he asked in a low grumble.

"4, please. You wouldn't happen to have any drinks would you?" I asked, grabbing my card from my front pocket.

"I have a few berry fizz pops, Sonny. All cold, but I'd recommend the blue ones. They were made today and are extremely fresh," he replied, as he crafted four new ones and placed them in foil holders, which curved over the hand to prevent burning. The steam poured off the dishes as I stared at them in hunger. Lula's stomach rumbled, and I wiped a bit of drool off the corner of my mouth.

"Been doing this awhile?" I asked, handing over my payment and grabbing the dishes. I handed the drinks over to Lula who balanced them on her open paws with ease.

"Only fifteen years. Not as long as some people."

He returned my card after swiping and we walked over to a nearby bench and enjoyed our small meal. The flavors were indescribable. The salty bacon was still juicy with fat, and the dough was crispy yet tender to chew on. The cheese was smoky and sweet in all the right ways with the green scallions he had added on at the very end, lending a real crunch and accent to the flavors.

"So good!" Lula cried out, and I couldn't help but laugh. Her nose was almost covered in the cheese, and some of her fur was sticky with the sauce as well.

"You're a pain you know that?"  
She winced at the comment, even as I licked the cheese off her nose and bopped her.

"I still love ya though. Let's get cleaned up at the Pokémon Center, and we'll call it a night?"

"Okay, Master! As you wish."

We entered the Pokémon Center and stood in line behind a young but extremely attractive black haired girl. Her hair had red highlights that hung to the small of her back and was tied at the end with a cute red ribbon. She was dressed in a leather skirt that stopped short of her knees. Spikes lined the shoulders of the outfit. She wore heels and was focused on the line in front of her when she turned to face me. As we moved forward in line, she tripped, and I quickly reacted. My body turned naturally to my good side, and I caught her. Perfume filled my nostrils as I held her gently. My bad arm groaned in protest at the pressure on it, but the pain was tolerable at worst. Moving her gently until she was standing her blue eyes homed in on mine. Her tongue darted across her lips, and I found myself shocked by the action.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my voice suddenly hoarse.

"Now I am, thanks to you," she said, straightening her appearance, and moving several strands of hair out of her face. "How can I repay you for such kindness?"  
I smiled and blushed hard, even as Lula nudged me. She bumped me again a little rougher, and I swatted her paw away, even as the woman knelt down to stare at Lula. For a moment, tension filled the air as the two females stared at each other. Lula broke the silence singing her name slowly and in a higher than usual pitch.

"Riiiiinnana."

In response, the black-haired woman stuck her tongue playfully, before turning to face me.

"She's pretty protective of you. That's a good thing. Granted your girlfriend must be jealous of her attention."  
Her words made me stumble as I awkwardly fumbled to reply.

"I-don't. Ummm. No Girlfriend."

I facepalmed mentally at my inability to string together a coherent sentence.

"Oooh! Someone as good looking as you? Huh. What are the odds? Well. If you ever decide you'd like some company, here's my number."  
Before I could protest her hand wrenched my Pokewatch up and deftly moved across the screen before letting go.

"Name's Elaina. A pleasure to meet you. See ya around," she said, stepping out of line. Her hand caressed my cheek warmly before she was gone. I inhaled the scent of sweet perfume for a minute then turned to face Lula. A vein seemingly stuck out of her forehead as she glared at me angrily.

"What the heck was that about?" I asked staring at my starter.

"Are you dense or stupid? She was obviously flirting with you."

I shook my head in shock.

"Yeah. I know she was but it's not like I'm that attractive. She's way out of my league," I said with a sad smile. I didn't exactly have the highest of standards as I always considered myself too skinny and a little too emotionally unstable to be considered a 'man'.

"You're too hard on yourself sometimes, Master," she said shaking her head in disbelief. My water-type pushed me gently forward towards the front of the line where a Nurse Joy and Audino were awaiting to service us.  
"Welcome to the Pokémon Center. I'm Nurse Joy and this is Audino. How can we be of assistance?"

"We just need a room for the night," I replied reaching for my card only for her to shake her head.

"Lodging and healing are free. Audino here will assist you with the check-in process. Thank you for staying!" she said gleefully.  
Sign in was relatively swift and although we were getting to bed just after sunset, we would be up bright and early to put more miles between us and home. Hopefully closer to our goals. Nude save a pair of green shorts from my backpack, I glanced to Lula who snored loudly in the corner. Today was a good day, but a pang of sorrow echoed deep in my chest. I wish I could have shared it with my Absol as well. She was in danger and I couldn't protect her now. It hurt, and I turned over saddened with that thought. I glanced at my Pokewatch for a minute before swiping the screen to wake it up. I looked through my short yet concise list of contacts for the two names I knew would be there. Tapping twice on each of the names to ping the distant end, I waited to see if they'd respond. Almost five seconds later my pings echoed back, notifying me they were there and ready to chat. It brought joy to my face as I grinned like an idiot. Typing in a quick message, letting them know I needed help with a dire and dangerous situation. Patiently, I awaited a response. Two minutes went by before I received the first, followed by the second shortly thereafter.

"I'm in. "

"What is it? Whatever it is, we got this. My team and I'll back you up. Don't you worry."

"Glad to hear it," I whispered to no one in particular, as my eyes drifted shut and I fell deep into slumber.  



	5. Companionship Before Peril

My legs churned hard, and my breath came in deep breaths as I pushed myself further down the path to the Castelia City. My eyes looked up towards the sky, watching as the sun rose bright and early. My bad arm now moved free from its sling as I sprinted. Lula had begged to stay out and although it was against my better judgement I let her. She followed behind floating on a translucent bubble, keeping pace with my long strides. We had woken bright and early, grabbing a quick meal of poffins and yogurt before heading back onto the road again. The fuel helped, as we pushed mile after mile behind us step by step. Lula remained quiet, her eyes focused on me as we made it to.

"Master."

"Yeah?" I stopped mid stride and turned to face her, noticing her focus on me.

"You're scaring me," she said, her eyes focused in on mine. I stopped for a minute, trying to catch my breath.

"How so?"

"Master. We've known each other almost seven years. You've watched me grow from a two month old Popplio. Yet, you've never driven this hard to get anywhere. Normally you rest often and run less. I just don't want us to get caught in a situation like when we fought Mewtwo. He ripped us apart, and we didn't have a plan to retreat. You tried to hold him off, and he decimated us. What happens when we get there?"

Her fears and concerns weren't entirely unfounded. She had some valid points and thought provoking logic which was solid. I could sense why she was uneasy. It seemed I was head charging in without a second thought and for the most part I was. Getting there was our first priority. Once in I would make plans for my exfiltration with my Pokemon. I was sure that whatever situation I got in, I might not be able to silence my actions entirely. So the real question became risk vs reward. And the answer to that was not so simple.

"When we get there we can formulate a plan. Right now we have to decrease the time she's in harm's way. I'd rather not start fighting about it before we even see who or what we have to deal with to get to her."

"But now is the perfect time to strategize. Before the engag-"

"No plan ever survives the first skirmish with the enemy," I interrupted, placing a single finger onto her muzzle.

Her paw slammed into her face as she recognized one of my favorite quotes.

"Really?"

"I know," I said firmly. My breathing evened out and the lactic acid in my muscles was catching up. I needed a break from all out sprinting. Lunch sounded delicious and we were close to entering Castelia City. One meal, boarding a ship, and then it would be a one day voyage to Couramarine City. Then we would travel down Route 13 to the heart of Kalos. So two more days and we would be in Lumiose. From there it was simply finding the Lopunny Garden. As such considering that we had no way out at the current moment was disconcerting to Lula. To me, it simply meant that we didn't have enough intel to craft one.

I started walking through the desert, step by step, with Lula following close behind.

"Master?"

"I know Lula. You're right," I relented, shaking my head as we moved towards Castelia City. The gate to the bustling metro, was straight ahead and I looked forward to returning to the familiar skyscrapers and malls.

"Let's discuss it over our lunch. It'll be two hours before we can even board the ship, so might as well at some goods for the journey there. Maybe get you some throat relaxants and a couple ribbons for you."

Her muzzle turned up at the prospect of shopping for goods for her, and she immediately hugged me. I blushed at the contact even as we entered into the air conditioned gate. Other travelers past by us, in a rush to go explore, and those returning from their adventures to stock up on resources. As I entered into Castelia, my Pokewatch went off, alerting me of a vid chat. Holding up the camera on the uppermost left hand of the screen, I swiped to accept the incoming face to face with my mom and sister.

"Sweetie!"

"Big brother!"

"Hey you guys!" I called out stepping to the side to avoid being in the way of people.

"You okay? Eating well? Have you been safe? Did the Pokemon Center take a look at your arm?" my Mom asked, throwing question after question at me.

"Moommmm-" my sister chimed in trying to slow her down.

"Is Lula okay?"

I waited patiently for the storm to die down. She did this the first time I had ever left town and was used to the barrage of questions.

"Where are you now? How long before you start heading home? And lastly….do you need anything?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. No. Yes. Castelia City. Don't Know. I'm fine," I replied watching as the gears in her head turned with each answer.

"Good…though you might want it to get looked at," she stated with an agitated huff. I nodded in agreement, although I glanced down at it. The pain was long gone, and feeling had returned along with a lack of stiffness. It felt like it had healed properly in the small amount of time I had been gone. By tomorrow I would be back in tip top shape.

"Big brother! Big brother!"

"Yeah?" I asked giving her my undivided attention.

"Do you think you'll be able to get me a souvenir from Lumiose?"

My sister was always curious about the new regions that I visited. It was something I adored about her and gave us plenty of things to discuss.

"I promise. Is there anything you want from Castelia's Mall?"

Her eyes lightened up as she considered the multitude of requests she could ask. Instead I was surprised to find she had restraint for one so young.

"A red ribbon. And the ten pokeball pack. I really wanna put my Fennekin in the Premier Ball."

"Anything else my queen?" I said, bowing melodramatically.

"Stop it! Mooommmm!"

The picture focused on my parent's face who tried hard not to crack a smile.

"You make sure to get that arm checked out. For our and her sake okay? "she stated. Her voice was filled with absolute worry.

"I promise Mom. Once we hit Couramarine City we will visit the Pokemon Center there for a quick check up."

She exhaled and rubbed the bridge of her finger with her index and thumb.

"You know I worry about you two kids. You're both a bunch of troublemakers," she said with a groan.

"Hey. We get it from you," I jested watching as her frown turned into a smile.

"Watch it young man. I still have to remove the stitches when you get home," she said.

"Ouch!" I mocked, causing us to both burst into fits of giggles.

"Love you Mom."

"Love you too sweetie. Be careful and I'll see you when you get home with her."

I agreed and hung up staring at Prima who was watching someone make Cotton Candy.

"Let's go, Lula," I said, rolling my eyes. My family may be weird at times but I loved everyone with my whole being.

* * *

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

* * *

As we boarded the luxurious yacht, I felt a wave of fear hit me. The words from the grunt had me worried that just maybe this was all in vain. What use did Mewtwo have for my Absol? Outside of a hostage? In fact, if he had wanted, he could have killed her in a heartbeat. It would have been fruitless to chase a lead. Logically she would have been a hostage until he was safe from Eon, and then she would have been cast away. I shoved my doubt down fast, focused only on getting to Lumiose City. I needed to be sure before I attempted to call off the search.

"Master?"

My attention shifted itself to my water type who was watching the water below us with a giant grin.

"Thank you for the trinkets from the mall. I wonder what kind of Pokemon we will find in Kalos? I know about Hoenn and Alola."

I smirked as I had been very young when my father had brought me there. The last time I had visited Kalos I had met the Fighting Gym leader Korrina and Diantha had just become Champion. Now Serena was champion of Kalos and had been for the past couple years. I smiled at the thought and gave Lula a poffin from my backpack.

"It's all good. Should be interesting for us both. I hear we might be able to hitch a ride from Couramarine City to Lumiose via Fly."

"YAY!" she cheered causing several of the people to stare at her. She blushed hiding her face under her paw, while I chuckled.

"Anyways, for now let's try to just get some rest and prepare for the journey ahead."

"Are you sure?" Lula asked, staring at the Pokemon designated buffet line. My eyes followed hers before giving a nonchalant shrug.

"Go ahead. It won't kill to have some fun while you are onboard. I'm gonna head to our room and sleep. Apply some of the medicine Mom gave me too. I need my arm to be combat ready for when we arrive"

As I made my way to our cabin, passing by people, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. Pursued. Followed. As I turned a corner I spun around ready to confront my hidden stalker, I was displeased to find no one there. My heartrate remained high, despite the lack of evidence and I let out a groan. I felt overly paranoid but nonetheless I couldn't shake the feeling. Moving down the carpeted hallway I reached my room. Glancing twice around, I entered the pin with my hand covering the numbers before walking through the entryway. I shut the door firmly behind me and detached my bad arm from the chest piece. As I rotated my shoulder I winced in pain. I still wasn't fully healed but much better than when I had left.

"Two to three days huh?" I asked no one in particular as I grabbed the strong smelling ointment from my hardshelled bag. Unzipping the sleeve in half and allowing my arm to breathe, I rubbed the medicine along my forearm, elbow and wrist applying liberally around it. Almost immediately my arm began to burn and itch as the healing ingredients got to work. I let out a low hiss before lying down on the bed. Lula could come in when she was done eating. Then tomorrow morning we would arrive ready and fresh to begin investigating.

"Kat. Where are you? Are you okay?" I asked the air. I hoped for an answer but my stomach dropped when none returned.

The woman let out a sigh, as she watched her prey enter into his room. He had been aware of her presence and took a detour to bait her into revealing herself. Moving a single strand of hair out of her face, and winding it around her index finger, she contemplated her next move. It would be folly to continue investigating while his guard was up. And his Primarina would most likely return shortly after getting her fill of food. Raising her Pokewatch to eye level, she typed up a quick report to her partner. He wouldn't be happy to hear it but it would prevent her from getting yelled at. As she clicked send, she considered her secondary objective. Hopefully there wouldn't be too much blood in the water. The last thing she needed was to attract any lone sharks looking for an easy meal. She considered her options for dealing with the boy. If things got out of hand, her hand would be forced. Then things would become really complicated. Grabbing a mint out of her pocket she sucked on it thoughtfully. She hated messy jobs.

"He's really gonna owe me after this," she said before moving out of the hallway. Onto bigger and badder enemies.

The overcast weather was a nice departure from the default humid and heat that had soaked us through while we were in Unova. A cool breeze swept across our forms as we stepped off the brow and entered Kalos for the first time in over ten years. A nice cool breeze greeted our arrival as we stepped off the ship with our minimal belongings and decided the best course of action.

"It's been five days. I hate to say it but I'd rather not waste any more time discussing options that won't pan out in the long run," I stated, glancing to Lula.

Our discussion about finding Kat had turned from joking to dead serious in the span of the boat ride and now we were in the process of making contingency plan upon contingency plan.

"Kyle. Leaving your weapon behind puts yourself in danger. Are you sure you really want to risk another severe injury?"

I could hear the concern literally pouring from her voice. We had been arguing the past five minutes about my decision to leave my weapon and backpack in the Pokemon Center room.

"I don't have a choice, Lula. This place is probably very secure to get into in the first place. Going anywhere with a weapon like that will give off the wrong vibes. I don't want to draw attention. Especially if I intend to get her out safely."

She followed behind me on a water bubble, at a slow rate, staring at my backpack.

"Kyle. Going into this dangerous place and asking questions is only going to bring more focus to you anyways. I think this is a bad idea. Not only that but using a Pokeball is the safest way to get her out."

"I'll have it just in case," I acquiesced. She could win this part of the battle.

She groaned at my statement, and pushed me gently from behind.

"That's beside the point."

"We don't have time to argue."

"What about your arm?"

I glanced down. After the little nap, and time I had to stretch it, I had left in the sling just for good measure. However-

I detached the snaps from my sleeve to my chest and applied a little force to keeping it upright. Although it was still a little weak, I was back to full capacity. Fighting with my left would be a handicap but I could manage with it if need be.

"Almost good as new. By tonight, with a little medication, I should be good to go," I said gleefully.

"Your mom said you should-"

"I KNOW," I replied rolling my eyes dramatically. However I didn't want to waste thirty to forty minutes for them to check out my arm. I was combat ready and didn't need anyone to tell me otherwise.

We continued moving along the trail, watching all sorts of Pokemon move about and frolick. Had I been a trainer my interest in catching one of them would have been massive. Instead I was left with morbid curiosity as to how they lived. I would need to understand that in order to be a good ranger. Just passing the test wouldn't make me a ranger. I'd still have to go through the ecology, resolution and equipment training. A six month course that was completed in region to teach me everything I would need to know. However upon graduation I would be granted a travel Pokemon of my choice to get me around quickly to deal with threats.

"Master?"

"What's up?"

"Where do we go from here?" she asked. I glanced back to notice her muzzle sat on her paw as she contemplated some deeper question.

"What do you mean?"

"If Katherine is not here we will be out of leads with nowhere to turn," she said. Her words carried weight to them, and I had to swallow the lump in my throat before I responded.

"We don't give up. We return home and look for more intel. Pokemon disappear without a trace all the time but it doesn't guarantee she's gone for good," I said grimly.

My comment affected her mood as she lowered her muzzle sadly.

"Lula. It's not over yet. Come on. I can see the Pokemon Center from here."

I pointed off to the horizon where the large metallic structure stood out like a sore thumb. It was about a fifteen minute sprint from our current position.

_I've left her alone for five days. I hope she's okay._

Pushing my doubts down, I dashed forward, with Lula in quick pursuit. We didn't have any time to lose.

"We need a flight from here to Lumiose City," I replied. She stared at me momentarily before tapping away at a tablet screen. Within the span of a minute, she returned her attention to me.

"We have a Charizard who just returned from her trip. I think she would be more than accommodating to assist you, however she is pretty exhausted.

She's been nonstop today, since four this morning."

I considered her health for a minute before asking my next question.

"Is there anyone else?"

"Unfortunately no…"

My heart sank, and I glanced to Primarina. She nodded her head. It was that important that we find Absol before more harm could be done to her.

"We'll take her."

"She should be waiting for you outside."

I gave my thanks as I popped Primarina's ball off my shoulder, and aimed it at her.

"Return."

"See you soon Master!"

Rushing outside, I came face to face with a hulking red Pokemon. Her blue eyes pierced my own as she moved her reptilian neck downwards.

"What the literal fuck? I mean, I just got back from dropping some asshole over six hundred miles away, after no dinner and the trainer throwing up all over me. Now I get back and you come asking me to fly you to Lumiose City for what?"

I could feel her rage and remained calm as I considered the best way tohandle this.

"Charizard. Thank you for taking my request."

She huffed, black smoke filling the air as she glared at me.

"Look. I know you are tired and angered by your earlier patron. You haven't eaten, and I don't have all the time in the world to wait, however, I'll make it worth your while."

"Oh really?" she demanded leaning in with a gnarly grin. Her white teeth gleamed as she exposed them to my face.

"If you carry me to Lumiose City, and you drop me off at a Pokepuff shop, I will purchase a dinner worthy of a queen."

Her eyes widened at the offer and I watched her recoil at my comment.

"Wh-Why would you?"

"Because one of my friends is in danger. I need to get there. You help me, I'll pay you back. What do you say?"

She struggled for a moment, before she replied.

"You promise? I'm going out on a limb here. My shift ended thirty minutes ago, and if you cross me on this, I will fucking burn the city to the ground in an effort to find your ass."

I laughed at the threat, and tightened the straps on my bag, before holding up my right hand solemnly.

"I, Kyle Brenson, do solemnly swear to purchase you dinner upon landing in Lumiose City."

She laughed at my sarcasm, before she placed proper riding gear in front of me. Goggles, gloves, knee pads, a coat and helmet were provided for my usage. Wasting not another moment, I got equipped for the ride, the coat warming me up considerably.

"Are you ready?" she asked kneeling down.

"I won't throw up. I've done this once or twice before," I said, as I approached her body.

"Place your feet in the stirrups, and your hands on the bar. Several straps will tighten to hold you in place and from there we head up to above the lowest clouds. I know how to get where I'm going. Got it, shorty?"

I nodded, giggling at the nickname, as I pulled myself up her back and into the seat. True to her word, as my feet touched the two metal bars on either side of her, two metal bars clamped my legs in place. I winced as they pressed in. As my hands held the support beam in front of me, I felt her tense up, her muscles bulging. Before I could speak, she launched herself skyward. My vision grew blurry as the earth raced away at a rapid pace. My stomach dropped as she rolled midair, letting me watch as the ground sank further and further away. Rolling until I was upright, my breath came in short pants as we levelled out.

"You okay back there?" she asked, looking at me over her shoulder.

"Yeah…" I gasped my head swimming from the fast change in altitude. Blood rushed my forehead and I felt giddy as I sat on her back, her powerful wings flapped taking us higher.

"You know…you are actually pretty cute for a human."

Her comment made me blush, hiding my face in my hands as she proceeded to take off in the direction of what I could assume was our final destination. Her speed made it hard to see, even with the goggles, so I settled to nestling my head in my arms, and falling asleep. A sudden lurch woke me up approximately two hours later. Glancing to Charizard, I noticed she was slowing down, and we were descending into town. The wind which had been roaring past us, became little more than a slight breeze, until we landed with several steps. As I pulled myself free, I noticed she was panting, exhausted. Her tongue lolled out and her muscles shivered from simply standing. However, we had arrived not only an hour prior to our eta, but we were standing in front of a Macaron shop. I wasted no time in leaving her on the sidewalk, and entering the sweet shop. I was hit by the fragrance of thepastries and the warmth of the room. Taking a moment to admire the many different Pokemon and Humans interacting in the shop, I made my way to the front of the shop.

The male cashier watched my awkward approach before greeting me with a smile.

"Welcome to Slurpuff Pokepuffs where all our treats are sweet eats," he said, bowing slightly. "How may we help you?"

The atmosphere reminded me of an internet cafe, and I wasted no time, in picking out the dish best for the hungry Charizard.

"I'd like sixty pink Puffs please," I replied, reaching for my pouch. As I grabbed my card, my eyes caught sight of several Team Magma grunts. I noticed their eyes had homed in on me and were watching me like a hawk. I grew uneasy under their stare and returned to the desk before I was handed two giant bags with the meal.

"Thank you for visiting us. That will be 2000 poke dollars."

I nodded as I passed over my credit card which paid for the sale with relative ease. After another minute, I was back outside. The sun was gone, and night had turned the streets cold. Shivering slightly in my attire, I placed the bag at the giant lizard's feet.

"As promised."

Her eyes widened at the treats before staring at me. I tried to get my bearings, only for the floor to fall away as I was lifted up by the Fire/Flying type.

"Thank you very much. I am sorry for acting like such a bitch. It's sad that so few folks are as cute or as kind as you. I'd ask to come with you but I'm not much for battling," she said, picking one of the sweets out of the blue striped paper bag.

"Of course. Hey. I'm looking for a place. Have you ever heard of the Lopunny Garden?" I watched the Charizard's smile turn sour as she glared at me.

"Why the fuck would you want to go there? Oh…let me guess. You're one of those sick bastards who gets off on raping Pokemon? Is that it? And here I thought…"

"No. It's not like that at all. My Absol was…sent there. I'm just trying to get her back."

"Really?" she growled lowering her head until we were eye to eye.

"If I were into that kind of thing, don't you think I'd be more interested in you than that place? No. I'm trying to save my friend. That's it," I stated, levelly.

For a moment she appeared to not believe me but backed off entirely.

"You've done right by me, so I don't see any reason to doubt you. The Lopunny Garden is down this street about five to six blocks. You'll get to an alley way, and you'll find the shady room there. You may get harassed on the way in. A lot of people here don't like that place. "

I nodded my thanks, before taking off with a wave. I needed to get there as fast as possible. My eyes ignored the sights and sounds around me as I focused on the task at hand. As I got to the edge of the clearing I noticed it immediately. The smell of smoke, alcohol and gunpowder permeated the air.

The scent took me by surprise almost knocking me on my ass figuratively and literally. I looked down the dark alleyway, apprehensively. It was shady as fuck, and I could feel my heart racing as I realized that I would be entering a world I had never been to. However, my friend's life depended on me and I refused to just walk away. Hiking my backpack higher I followed signs to the nearest Pokemon Center, and requested a room. This time I was greeted by a Chansey who guided me to the vacant room.

"Thank you!"

"You're most certainly welcome!" she replied walking away with a hop and a skip. Her sweet fragrance calmed me and I felt myself put at ease by it. Opening the door, I released Lula, and addressed her before she could speak.

"I'm leaving you here."

"Master? What-"

We had spoken on many things but this was the first time I had told her she wasn't coming with. I had intentionally avoided that topic as I knew how much of a fight she was going to put up.

"Where I am going is dangerous. Far more dangerous for you than me. I'd rather blend in and if I put anyone in harm's way it's going to be myself. I know you want to protect me, but I have to go."

I watched her eyes widen and fill with water, as she stared at me.

"Master. Not everything needs to be done alone," she whispered.

I watched her demeanor grow sadder with each passing moment. Fear and worry took place of the happiness she had felt earlier. I knew it was cruel to leave her in a room all alone with nothing but the TV for company however; to bring her along would only put the mission in further jeopardy. She was a big girl, and could take care of herself.

"I'll be back soon. I promise," I said, kneeling down and placing a hand on her shoulder. It would be hard to leave, but I placed a kiss on her the side of her muzzle and turned on my heels. Before she could stop me, I exited the room and slammed the wooden door shut. I could feel shame fill my gut, but it was the right decision. If Primarina could be caught, then all my enemies had bargaining chips to use against me. It was dangerous in this club and I had a feeling she would be on the sexual equivalent of a Most Wanted list.

I rushed down the steps two at a time, my breath coming in short pants. I rushed out the door jogging lightly down the street. I retraced my steps back to the alleyway, stopping just short of the mouth. I watched a heavily tatted couple leave the alleyway. The male was smoking some type of blunt, a pungent smell entering my nostrils. This was a world that I knew existed but avoided. I was aware that there were areas like this back home and tried to avoid them at all costs. This time, I'd be diving headfirst into the danger, looking for my friend. I was afraid of what might happen or what scars would occur to my naivety but I knew that I had to go. Wasting time wouldn't get me anywhere, so I started down the alleyway. I had left my weapon and bag at home, which meant I would have to rely on my five senses for protection. I continued forward, brushing past people, and ignoring the snickers and glares I received.

I noticed a small wooden door, and a single lit sign beside it. I recognized the lettering for my target, and stopped in front of it. No external doorknob. I held my hand over the smooth wood and steeled myself before letting my hand knock three times hard.

The slot slid open and two dark brown eyes emerged.

I waited patiently as he looked me over.

"You'se pretty young for dis club. Keep it movin kiddo," he said. As he started to shut the slot, I spoke immediately.

"I don't give a fuck how old you think I am, I want in."

I listened as several locks came undone, before the door was shifted open slightly. I came face to face with a bald bulky man, who stood over six feet and weighed twice as much as I did.

"What was dat? You don't tell Pete what to do. I oughta mess you up…"

I smiled as he glared down at me as I considered my options.

"Easy man. I'm here to see the girls. I won't cause you much trouble. A drink, a date, and I'm out. Promise," I said, reaching into my back pocket.

I had grabbed some cash from the purse, and held out a big bill watching his eyes narrow. His hand reached out, and I pulled the bill back slightly. His face scowled at my reaction, but I quickly set it straight.

"Look. You want the money. I want in. You're much bigger than me, and if you wanted to you could probably break every single one of my bones. Just let me in, and I'll pay you."

The door opened wider, and I stepped in, my eyes homing in on his shoulders. If he intended to attack, I wanted to be ready. Loud bass filled my ears as I met a dark blue lit hallway.

"Cash buddy."

I waved him off, passing him the money and continuing down the hallway. I glanced back and watched as the bouncer sat back down on his chair.

"So far so good," I whispered to myself. I didn't have any weapons but I wasn't entirely defenseless. In fact, I was shocked that I knew the fight earlier would have been entirely in my favor. Level 50? I was over 30 levels higher than him and faster in every sense. I could take the damage and pay it back. However, if he was only the gate keeper it made me worried about what opponents I would have to face and how I'd be able to leave with only one exit.

Two heavy silver doors lay at the end of the hallway. I could only imagine what lay beyond them.


	6. Fight for a Friend

To all who read this chapter be warned. This chapter contains graphic details of a raping of a minor, sex, violence and mutilation. I have input an XXX sign at the beginning and end of the rape scene for those sensitive.

I did not write it lightly, and did so to help advance the story. I promise that the victim will receive the rehabilitation he needs and deserves later on.

* * *

I pushed hard on the left one, the door sliding open with very little bit of effort. As I stepped in, my eyes widened. Violet lighting flashed around a circular room, lighting the lewd and sexual acts which played out without abandon. Black tables with wooden barstools lined the walls, with tenders providing food and drink to the guests. Two long black drapes hid at the back of the room, and a single hallway led to what could only be the bathroom. In the center were three large circular stages with several orgies occurring around the room. On the center stage which was higher than the rest, a single trainer took on a group of Haxorus and Dragonite males, her lewd expressions and moans barely audible above the blaring bass from Caravan Palace's Lone Digger. Although I was only 15 years old, I had sneaked peaks at porn but was entirely unprepared for what I saw. Male on Male. Female on Male. Guys on Girl. Girls on guy. It blew my mind to see some of the Pokemon pictures I had accidentally wandered upon, actually playing out in front of me. My eyes wandered around in shock as I watched humans and Pokemon alike intermingle. I could taste the lust in the air and it was extremely intoxicating. Exhaling hard, I focused on my goal. Absol. She was likely in this place, and I needed to return her home. Wasting not another moment, I made my way towards a nearby seat. The moment I sat down, a Lucario sidled up. I glanced up and down, smirking slightly inside. The Aura Pokemon was dressed in a Nurse Joy cosplay gone wrong. Several parts were cut higher than normal, and exposed leg and skin for all to see. The Lucario who had approached was extremely attractive, for a Pokemon. The outfit clung tightly to its curves and accentuated them.

"Good afternoon, Master."

His masculine voice threw me off for a second, as I hadn't expected the plot twist. Cross playing was something I had only heard of, never seen. In fact, if the fighting type hadn't spoken I might have confused him entirely for a girl.

"Hi," I replied cautiously.

"What may I get you, Master? I'm yours to abuse as you see fit."

My eyes narrowed, before glancing to the simple white paper which sat in front of me. It was filled in with beautifully written cursive. It took me several seconds to gaze through the drinks as I considered what my favorite flavors were. Although I had never drunk before, I was cautious not to get any of the exotic drinks. I needed to be fully prepared in case things got out of hand.

"A shot of Raspberry Absolut Vodka," I said, watching as he nodded obediently and walked away quickly shaking his hips teasingly.

"I'll be back for you soon, Master."

What is with Pokemon and the M-word?

My eyes wandered around the room as I returned to the task at hand. I did not have time to waste. My eyes searched high and low. As time continued on, my mind grew desensitized to the sex, and focused more on who was around me. As my eyes scanned the room, I caught sight of two things that peaked my curiosity. A Sawk and Throh sat at the back of the room, by the shades, with their arms crossed. Not only that but they were extremely defensive, turning away several inebriated people with force.

"Aw. How cute you are! You're really young too."

The voice I heard seemed to resonate in my head and I glanced up to notice two vivid red eyes staring into my own. I shifted slightly, coming face to face with every Pokephiliac's dream. A curvaceous and sexy Gardevoir hung onto my body, her bare body rubbing against my clothes. She licked my ear playfully, before pulling me out of my seat by my arm. Pressure on my brain increased, and I sensed that something was trying to pull my thoughts free of my mind.

"Come with me, sweetie!"

"Bu…"

"He won't be coming back. As much as you wanted a drink, I wanted to meet you," she replied telepathically.

I grew tense as she started to search my memories, pushing me into the leather seat of a booth. She pursued me as I moved further into the chairs. Before I could stop her, she settled in my lap, forcefully grinding in my lap.

"So naïve. And attractive. Tell me…what's the Absol have to do with anything? I'm sure I could offer you a better time than her," she whispered sensually, leaning down until we were eye to eye. I could sense her searching, probing my mind for the answer, and I fought to keep my thoughts away from anything she might use against me. Almost immediately her eyes narrowed, and I sensed that she was being pushed back slightly. She was persistent though, and although I pushed her back, her method of attacks shifted rapidly giving me little leverage and I felt my strength fading rapidly.

"What did you do to Lucario?" I asked, wincing as she probed harder, causing my brain to throb in agony.

"I sent him to get fucked. Why so cold? What are you afraid of? Almost all the guys who open themselves to me have a good time," she said, smirking wider. Her strength was overwhelming and if I didn't do something drastic I would be her fuck toy. The mere idea, made me giggle, and her eyes widen.

And just like that, the tables flipped. I could feel the energy she was using to try and tame me. My own mind held tight onto it, and I imagined sexual images and sent them directly to her, each one more stimulating and erotic than the first. Before either of us knew what happened, the connection broke, and she let out a loud moan, trembling against me. I smirked happily as she panted for her breath, and held her tightly. My crotch was stained with fluid, as her tongue hung out lewdly in shock.

"It's funny you asked about "THE" Absol."

"N...no one's ever countered my telepathy. It was sooo good. In fact…I don't think I can stand up. No guy has ever made me cum that much," she gushed, her arms weakly folded across her chest.

"Back on topic. The Absol. Where is she?"

Her eyes stared into mine. The lust, and domineering nature faded away, replaced with satisfaction and fear. The latter emotion grew wider as she could feel the rage pouring out of my body. Before I could grab her, she teleported across the table, and composed herself quickly. Our eyes focused in on each other.

"I'll give you the answer, but first…do you mind helping a girl out? I promise it'll be worth your while," she said, averting her eyes.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" I said, sighing heavily.

As I stood to leave, a single shot glass emerged in midair a little bit in front of my face. I sniffed the glass, recognizing the sweet scent of raspberries. I settled down and took the drink toasting her politely. She settled into the booth, watching as I swallowed the fluid in one fierce gulp. The drink burned, and my face flushed under the influence of the alcohol, however, I immensely enjoyed the taste.

"Tell me where she is. I need to know," I stated, shifting forward in my seat.

"If you want information it's going to cost you," she stated. I glanced at my watch. 30 Minutes past nine o clock. I had to find Absol and couldn't afford to waste any further time with this girl. I stood to leave, only for her to grab my wrist. I turned back, ready to attack, only to notice her eyes had gone from playful to dead serious.

"Let's make a deal. I'll tell you exactly where your friend is, if you help me out. I won't take too much of your time, I promise," she said, licking her lips. My eyes narrowed at the proposition.

"How hard is it?" I said, returning my seat to the warm leather.

"The reward is worth the trouble. You see not everyone here, likes to sleep around. I'm a bit of a slut, yet there are many who aren't. I know that many guys find my species attractive, and enjoy the attention. One of my friends is being held by some unsavory guys who take what they want and joke about it later. Help him and I'll tell you exactly where Absol is. Deal?"

I considered her offer, as she leaned back. Although turning her down was something I really wanted to do, out of spite for how she had acted towards me, I eventually relented. Being a ranger meant helping all lives, not just the ones I deemed worthy.

"Okay. Fine. Where can I find your friend?" I asked, standing up.

Her mind reached out to mine, and instead of attacking or searching, I felt her connect and drop a single image in my mind. Acting nonchalantly, I moved slowly, towards the bathroom. My mind raced over how to best approach the situation. Whatever I did, I would have to make sure to cover my steps. My eyes scanned the room, watching as several fighting types homed in on my position watching as I turned into the bathroom hall. Pushing on the wooden door, I was greeted with an expansive and well-maintained bathroom. Golden faucets hung over marble countertops. On the right were eight urinals, along with over ten stalls on the left. Although we were in a seedy establishment, I still couldn't help but admire the linoleum and cleanliness of the space. The mirrors shone brightly, and even though the lights were dimmed for the festivities it was far brighter inside than out.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

A whine and several grunts caught my attention immediately, and I glanced down the row of stalls to the far end. I considered being loud, but the element of surprise would be better.

"That's right you little shit! Suck it! You know you like it."

"I think he just came!"

"HA! What a little slut!"

"Stop moving bitch!"

The conversation made my ears burn, but I remained calm. I followed the sounds to the final stall. The handicapped one, based on the size and the location of the stall. Pushing on the stall I realized it was locked.

_Do I forcefully open it or do I try to sneak into it?_

I eyed the stall next to it, and realized that such a prospect would leave me open. After I landed they would already be alert. Better to be proactive than reactive. My hand to hand combat with Mom and some others was about to pay off. Leaning down, I slid under the stall door as quietly and slowly as possible. Unaware the trio continued in on the fox, as I stood up my back against the wall. My eyes surveyed the scene, my stomach rolling at the sight. Three males surrounded a lone young male Fennekin. Blood dripped onto the ground as he was ravaged from all directions. The scent of cum filled the air, as I moved forward. The drunken men abused him, ignoring the tears, and cries of pain the boy beneath them emitted. With each thrust, and each movement, my anger grew. Unconsciously I moved until I was standing behind the tallest of the group, who turned to face me.

"Can I help you boy?" the older man said. He was obese by any standard and abhorrent with an unshaved face, and shirt covered in his own puke. He leered down at me, his two hundred pound frame jiggling in my face. His scent was unbearable, and only fueled my decision to make every single one of them pay.

"I said-"

Grabbing his shoulder I pulled him and his penis free of the Fennekin's mouth with a smooth motion. His arm came up to punch me and I caught it swiftly ducking underneath. My free arm went to his head, slamming it into the stall door. My eyes flicked to my watch identifying the levels of my opponents. They were level 10's. Not normal, but weak enough that I was in control. My leg snapped to his knee, breaking the joint and dropping him to my level. He howled angrily, which I muffled with a quick strike to his throat. As he turned to throw another punch, I delivered a massive elbow to his nose breaking it. I wasted no more time with him, as on the return stroke, I knocked him unconscious with my left arm. He slumped into a pile, his arms splayed out.

I pulled my foot up and lashed out at his wrist, listening with gruesome satisfaction as the bones snapped in horrible fashion. He moaned in pain even in his unconscious state as his friends tried to ready themselves for me. They had since pulled free of the fox, who ran leaving me alone with the sadistic fucks.

"I'm sorry! We only did it because he said so!" the first man spoke, glancing to his friend. The two started arguing in front of me, trying to convince me that the other had started raping the fox which now huddled in the corner fearfully. I didn't care who started what. All I knew was that they had hurt the poor fire type and I was angry.

Wasting not another moment I threw a powerful thrust kick into the first guy's stomach watching as, the wall cratered around his body, threatening to explode into the next room, even as I pulled him free of the plaster. He muttered an apology, almost unconscious from the single strike, only for me to land a vicious left hook that broke his jaw spraying blood all over the clean floor. It hung gruesomely from his mouth by a small piece of skin, as I grabbed him by the head knocked him unconscious. The last guy made an attempt to take me out, his first two punches wild and completely missing their mark. As he threw another, I broke his arm in a swift movement, before taking him down to the ground. Driving my knee into his ribs I destroyed two of them, before raining several more blows to his head making him fall unconscious as well. I wanted to kill them; however, I needed to be discriminate about how I did things. The point was to simply make them suffer for the time being. They'd be out of commission for a long time. If I made too much racket the chances of me getting to Absol and getting away would be much lower. Taking my time I moved all three men into a pile in the corner. As I stared at the fat slob, I felt my rage burn hotter again. Grabbing a piece of the linoleum from the wall, I severed his penis from him, before throwing shoving it into his mouth. It'd be a nasty surprise to wake up to, and by the time they saved him, there would be nothing they could do for the castration.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Turning around I left as I had come, with no one the wiser, minus the thick blood which started to pool within the stall. I followed the stalls until I found the fox beside the one closest to the door. He eyed my approach apprehensively, looking to bolt if I decided to strike.

"Easy Fennekin. Come here," I whispered, kneeling down and clicking my tongue. He shivered more and whined as I approached him inch by inch. Unfortunately, I didn't have any treats or Pokeballs but I wanted to help the little guy. I could tell what Gardevoir meant.

"GO AWAY!" he barked at me.

"I don't want to harm you. I'm here since Gardevoir is concerned about you," I said, bowing my head low until my nose almost touched the deck. I remained quiet and didn't move as I knew that if I showed submissiveness he would be more likely to come by me. After several minutes of silence, I was rewarded with him sniffing my hair. I remained motionless, for several more seconds, as he backed away, and sat down. I could tell by his ruffled orange fur that he was still extremely concerned. I couldn't blame him as I glanced back to the men I had taken down earlier.

"I'm not here to hurt you. If you want to be safe, I'd be happy to take you to the Pokemon Center when this is all done. I promise," I said, reaching for the door. Although I didn't want to leave the Fennekin here, I needed to find Absol. As I started towards the exit, I felt teeth implant themselves into my sock and pull hard. Smiling, I kneeled down, staring at the fire type. Within a moment, I found myself holding the pup close to my chest, as he nuzzled his muzzle under my head. I pet his fur, as I stepped out of the bathroom, and made my way back to my previous booth. As I sat down, I noticed Gardevoir was watching me with wide eyes

"I saw the premonition that you would return…but…how?"

I smirked, before clenching my fist.

"I'll tear this entire building to the ground. I need to know…"

Her eyes closed, as she tenderly accepted the pup from my arms soothing its cries.

"She's behind the curtains. There are a few rooms that are caged for those who are unwilling to cooperate. She's…with company."

"How many?" I demanded, my teeth clenching down as my emotion skyrocketed. There were people or Pokemon fucking my Kat? The Fennekin had made me mildly upset compared to this news.

"Two males."

I stood up from the table and started to move only to notice that Gardevoir was following me. I glanced down at the young pup, and I immediately felt shame in my stomach. I couldn't endanger them.

"This is my fight."

Her eyes grew downcast.

"Be careful. I don't know where you are from but there are some really dangerous guards in this area, that won't hesitate to put down any troublemakers. The enemies here would be far more challenging compared to what you already faced." She nodded towards the Sawk, who my watch immediately identified as level 50. Much higher than anyone here including the level 37 Gardevoir in front of me. I could feel the concern pouring off of her body, and considered the threat implied by them. If these fighting types were as strong as she suggested, then perhaps I might be in more trouble than I could handle. Yet bringing another party into the fight, especially one employed at the establishment, would only make things worse. I considered my actions before speaking my opinion.

"I don't want to force you into any irrational actions yet. However, if you would like, I can offer you some sanctuary at the Pokemon Center. I have a room there with my level 60 Primarina."

The two looked at each other before Gardevoir nodded.

"Okay. I can tell you are truly being sincere with us. I may have to repay you somehow," she said, leaning forward. I could tell she was truly attracted to me despite the gravity of current events. I nodded my head and turned away.

"Regardless of what happens in this room, head straight there. Be careful and stay safe, okay? I'll try to follow if I can. Don't wait up."

I didn't turn around as I made my way forward, ignoring the change in partners on stage. Now a female trainer was being railed by a Nidoking. Although it appeared his member would not slide in without discomfort on both parties, the opposite appeared to be true. A bulge appeared in the girl's abdomen, as she begged lewdly for more. I made it to the edge of the black curtain where a Sawk eyed me with distaste.

"I'm here for the party," I said, watching as he eyed me.

"Fifty thousand Pokedollars."

The number was excessive, but I reached into my pouch and handed him my card. The fighting type slid the card, waiting for the green light before moving the curtain out of the way.

"If there is anything that displeases you, you are allowed to punish the merchandise. Any marks you leave behind though will be triple the entrance fee. Got it? If you get physical with any of the patrons, you'll deal with us or our boss. An trust me. No one wants that."

I nodded as I made my way into the rear hallway. It was brightly lit, and lined with rooms as far as the eye could see. The Psychic/Fairy type from earlier had given me three digits. 107. I started down the hallway, ignoring the cacophony of smacking flesh and moans, as my mind wrapped its head around the idea that others would pay just to come here. I wasn't sure if the act was legal by any standard but based off the quality of the area and design I could only assume there was a hidden demand for the 'product.'

I let out a sigh, as I arrived at door numbered 107, and placed my hand on the knob. My mind flashed back to the first time we had met. It had been a wet stormy day. At the time she was alone being attacked by a swarm of Spinaraks. My Brionne at the time had helped me stave them off and get her to safety. She was separated from her sister and had been extremely reluctant to trust me until I fed and bathed memory filled me with heavy amounts of nostalgia. She had told me in the past that she was a bad luck charm, however I never regretted saving her or forming a bond with the Dark-type. Grasping the knob hard, I twisted and entered the room. My eyes widened as I watched a trainer and Machamp spitroast my dark type. The two men glanced to me as I entered almost leisurely. Time seemingly came to a standstill, as I stared at the two males. My Absol's eyes were rolled up, and her paws curled as she orgasmed in front of me, on the two endowed sperm donors. Anger filled my stomach as I glanced towards the Pokemon trainer who came at my appearance, filling my companion with his seed, which dripped out of her gaping maw and onto the wood floor beneath. I faced the Machamp next, watching as it pulled free of my Pokemon's stretched hole, letting their combined fluids spill out of her body and onto the floor. Moving forward, I closed the distance in a second. As I gawked at my teammate, I could see the extensive damage from the last fight had not worn off in the slightest. Her sickle which sat on her head, was broken off towards the top, having been shattered trying to protect me. Several bruises and whip marks surrounded her body, yet the most surprising thing lay around her neck. A tube with a single bell surrounded the delicate flesh of her neck. Inside the plastic, a light pink fluid sloshed as my Absol twitched from the recent sexual experience.

"MORE! MORE! I want your cock! Give it to me please!" she begged. I was taken aback as the Pokemon flipped onto her belly, and drug herself towards me, sexually swaying her hips back and forth.

"Katherine. It's me!" I whispered, kneeling down. My eyes watered even more with rage, as I caressed her face. Despite being a mere foot from me, it appeared that lust had overcome even her most basic needs. I stared at her stomach noticing the slight loss in weight. In fact, I could easily make out her rib cage through her yellow-stained fur. I could only imagine what colored her skin. For a moment it appeared that she recognized me, past the drugs. Her eyes which were pink returned to their normal color.

"K-kyle…Ugh!"

Like a switch, the tube whirred to life, and her eyes regained the pink color, returning her to a sex slave high on aphrodisiac.

Pushing my disgust down, the Machamp grabbed me by my shoulder.

"Hey, pal. You have to wait your turn. My trainer and I aren't done with this little fuck toy…"

"I've got you, girl…"I whispered tears in my eyes. I watched them spill over and roll down her cheek. If I hadn't arrived when I did, there was no telling what might have happened. My stomach did a somersault at the thought as I started walking away. I considered my options. If I assaulted these guys, I'd put her in even more danger. I needed to get out of dodge as fast as possible. Which meant, that for now they would get to live. I ran towards the door, and opened it swiftly, before dashing down the hallway. I heard calls for me to stop from behind but kept moving forward. I had her, so now I had to get free. I followed the signs for the exit. I moved down the next hallway, turning down another, only for a single ribbon to wind around my leg and launch me into the air. My body rolled around my teammate, as I slammed hard onto the ground gasping for breath. I rolled upwards just as another long cloth slammed at where I had been destroying the carpet in the process.

"Come on! Please…I'll let you fuck me in the ass too! Oh just give it to me!" Kat whispered sluttily in my ear. I ignored her as best I could as a sole Mienshao approached me menacingly. The Mienshao was a level 62. Stronger than me and already had caught me unawares.

"Oooh. Another 'hero'? You look stronger than the others I've killed. I do hope you'll make this interesting," she spoke advancing. She was quick to deduce that I was trying to save her. She was also extremely strong. It showed in the way her muscles curled and the sleeves moved back and forth. If I prolonged this fight it would not be in my best interests. Tapping Absol gently with my foot, she slid behind me giving me space to work without putting her in harm's way. The Mienshao closed the distance in a second swinging her extensions in swiping movements. Focusing on her shoulders, I anticipated her slashes, dodging in and out with relative ease much to her dismay. We continued to dance before she launched herself at me knee raised. I recognized the move and ducked quickly, watching as she yelped in pain as she slammed into the wall next to Kat. Dashing to her defense, one of her whips bore a wound from shoulder to lower hip, drawing blood. I cried out in agony but covered Kat in the retreat as I came back up ready to fight. In the millisecond our eyes met, my Dark-type recognized me again, the pink fading momentarily. Pushing her back out of the way, I ducked under a sweep before countering with my own set of punches. She dodged the first few, leading her into my side-kick. The attack made her winded, but the fighting type recovered quickly to my dismay.

"Not bad."

I ignored her jest and focused on the fight to the exclusion of all else. Her fur was quick to strike around me, and I kept moving constantly weaving in and out. A single furry extension pierced my shoulder making me cry out.

"Got you."

Her taunt reminded me of why I was here, and before she could retreat, I grabbed the weapon and pulled her in by it. Throwing a turn-kick, I watched her forehead slam into the wall, as she rolled, out of the way of my next attack. She pulled free of my grasp, and blood dripped from the wound. Feral looks passed between us, as we huffed for air.

Fear gripped my chest as a Sawk and a Medicham appeared from behind her, making my chances of escape worse. I backed up slowly, pushing Absol back with each step as I analyzed my next move. As my back touched the glass, I glanced downwards. A one-story drop. Tolerable.

"Give it up. Even if you jump it won't save you. I'll take you out here and NOW!"

She closed the three-foot distance in a single bound, her paw sweeping downward. Pushing exhaustion aside, I dedicated my entire being into the dance, knowing a single slip up would lead to both our captures. In the hallway, there was very little room to move, but I used what I could. As her extension missed me, I delivered to two swift punches aimed at the middle of her, blocking her next few kicks with my forearms. I held my ground as she proceeded to try and bring me down, her attacks almost invisible to me. A single gash opened up over my eye as she landed from a nasty kick. My eyes saw the opportunity and I delivered the strongest punch I could into the small of her back. She cried out, grasping at the small of her back, even as I pulled her into me, using her own fur as a lever. Putting all my effort into the one strike, I delivered a single fist into her gut, sending her rolling towards the Sawk and Medicham. Before they could stop me, I turned around swiftly, grabbed my friend and launched myself out the window. The glass cut me in several places before I impacted the brick wall across the alley. I bounced off the building across the alley and then the fire escape before landing awkwardly on my right leg. My ankle screamed in agony as I put all my weight and momentum into it but I ignored the pain and righted myself quickly. I stuck the landing and had enough time to shift my hold on my friend before I turned around.

**I DON'T HAVE TIME. THEY ARE GOING TO FOLLOW ME.**

Looking back at where I had come from, I watched as Mienshao approached the opening, her paw pressed against her side. For a second we watched each other. I could almost taste the anger in her gaze as she stared at me. For a second I was worried she'd come after me. Instead, she turned away, moving back into the depths of her building. As I turned to walk towards the opening to the street, I let out a hiss of air. My ankle had twisted pretty badly when I landed. Blood obscured my vision a little bit, as I hobbled out of the damp passage and back into the street lights. A single woman with a tall hat and raincoat brushed past me from behind, forcing me to stumble a little bit.

"P-Pokemon center," I mumbled forcefully. I had somewhere to be. Adjusting my grasp, I ignored Kat's cries for sex and focused on getting to safety. As I took my first step, my senses warned me of danger incoming and I turned to strike the hidden opponent coming face to face with Gardevoir. She slid under my arm and pulled me up with a free arm. She supported my weight with her shoulder while she cradled the fox in her free arm.

"You got lucky. Kim rarely gives up," she said, dragging me alongside her. I kept my mouth shut, holding Kat closer to me. I wasn't out. I was in a mild amount of discomfort but would live after a good night's rest.

"Let's go," she whispered, pushing me deeper into the crowd. Her arm intertwined itself with mine as she guided me down the street blindly. A gash from my tumble poured blood down my face from the wound.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"If you abandon that line of work-"

"I'm more concerned with helping you get to safety. The repercussions can be discussed over a warm meal and after a good night's rest."

We both understood where we were going at this point and made sure to keep moving and keep our heads down. We disguised ourselves as best we could, moving through dark alleys and other side streets to avoid drawing attention to our predicament. As we neared sanctuary, two Team Magma grunts emerged from the crowd, blocking our way to the Orange Domed building.

My gaze turned furious as I glanced to Gardevoir. Wasting not a single moment, I let go of my companion and unwillingly laid Kat into her arms. I hated to let her go, but right now I had to make sure she got there safely. I groaned as they took their positions. No matter how hard I tried to avoid it trouble was always following me.

"Take her and go. Get Nurse Joy to look her over. I'll be right behind you."

The male grunt on the left pulled out a Pokeball and my eyes narrowed. Fighting in my worn and cut up condition wasn't something I looked forward to however, I'd do whatever needed to be done. She was safe now and that was all that mattered at this current time. I was positive it was my Absol. The broken horn confirmed it for me.

"Kyle Bredeson. Mewtwo heard you knocked out the grunts he sent to take you down in Unova. He'll be extremely pleased when we deliver your cut off your head and deliver it to his doorstep. Isn't that right?" he asked the younger female standing to his right.

"You betcha."

Glancing down at myself I took a moment to assess my current physical condition. Although I had twisted my ankle, a hole in my shoulder, and a gash over my left eye from the fall, I was overall ready to keep fighting if need be.

"I'm not letting you hurt them," I stated, curling my fingers into fists.

"Big talk. You're barely standing up. What are you gonna do? Spit on us?" the girl taunted. Lobbing them gently, both trainers released two Houndooms from their Pokeballs. The two Dark/Fire types circled in opposite directions, snarling maliciously. My Pokewatch beeped twice alerting me of the levels of the Pokemon thrown out, my eyes narrowing with concern. Two level 35 Houndooms was a bit more than I would be able to handle normally. Even slightly damaged, they were still going in fully fresh while I had already gotten into two scuffles in the past hour. I winced as the punch from earlier made me cough up a little blood. I was exhausted, and on unsteady feet already. I was facing an unfair fight yes but I didn't have a choice. I wouldn't just roll over and die as they hoped.

"Flame thrower!" Both trainers cried out simultaneously. As both jaws opened up, I dashed left, running in an arc around the two dogs. I ignored the searing heat which threatened to overwhelm me and managed to place the closest dog in between me and his brethren. He yelped as the flames singed him from his fellow dog, who shut his maw quickly realizing its mistake.

"Watch it!" the male Houndoom barked, threatening the other.

"Sor-" the feminine one whined.

I closed the distance in two strides, swiftly wrapping my arm around the Houndoom's head and rolling onto my back. My legs locked around its abdomen as I started to constrict the Dark-type with every fiber of my being. I cried out in pain as the free one bit into my bad arm trying to free her comrade but I tightened my grasp and squeezed harder. The canine wriggled in my steel grasp, gasping for breath with each second that passed. I cried out in agony as the Houndoom attached to my hand heated their fangs up and bit harder trying to free the other.

"YOU BASTARD!"

My eyes glanced at one of the trainers who pulled a handgun out and aimed it at me. My eyes narrowed and I twisted swiftly, at the exact moment the gun fired. The round penetrated Houndoom's chest before slamming into my lower right side. I gasped as it tore into me, dealing severe damage and knocking the wind out of my chest. Red hot pain filled my gut, as my shorts filled with vermillion blood. Ignoring the pain, I let go of the Dark Type, my eyes filling with tears. Concern for its wellbeing was short-lived, as I remembered the handgun. Rolling sideways, as another round hit the concrete, I rushed the assailant, throwing the hardest turn kick I could muster at the man's face. Before he could respond, my brutal strike slammed into the fleshy side of his neck which snapped loudly. His body collapsed as the signals to his brain were cut off from the brain. I shifted my weight and turned to the other grunt whose eyes widened in shock. We stared at each other in silence for a long time. Glancing left, my eyes widened as the other Houndoom nudged the injured one. The male coughed up blood, as the other shifted it. I turned to the female, who remained motionless, her eyes wide with dread.

Ignoring my own safety, I ran to the injured Pokemon, intent on trying to help as best I could.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to it, watching as its eyes came onto me. At first, it growled, lowly, but whined immediately.

"D-don't be. I was only following orders," he stated, with a gurgle as blood filled his lungs.

"I didn't want to kill anyone here," I solemnly said. I had been trying to incapacitate. Not murder. The female whined louder, as she stared at him.

"I don't blame you," he replied with a sad smile. "I love you, Jewel. Don't hurt him. The grunts are to blame. They don't treat our kind right."

My eyes widened with the realization that the pair had been a couple. Her eyes misted up before she nodded at me.

"You're free to go," she whispered, turning her gaze upon the female who backed away fearfully.

"YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME!" she screamed dashing forward. I considered taking the male into the Pokemon center, yet knew it was too late. The vacant stare in his eyes let me know so. As the adrenaline left my body, and the full extent of my wounds set in, I fell to a knee, gasping. I could only watch as the Houndoom murdered the Team Magma Grunt without hesitation or fear of the repercussions. My heart felt for her, even as my eyelids fluttered. I was losing too much blood. Putting a hand to my gut, I limped through the door of the Pokemon Center and stared at the bewildered Nurse Joy. She looked me over once, before grabbing me with a firm grasp, and supporting my weight.

"Chansey! Get room 109 prepared."

My breathing grew more labored with each second. I had achieved my goal of saving Kat, but now I was too exhausted to go see her.

"You're fine. Everything appears to be superficial including that shoulder," she said, examining me as I hung off her shoulder.

"That's good to hear," I panted, trying to remain upright.

"Just a little beat up and tired. Go ahead and rest. Chansey and I can take care of the wounds. You'll be right as rain tomorrow morning," she said, pulling me forward with very little effort.

"Mhmm," I replied. We finished the trek to the room in silence, with her supporting me by my belt, and me trying hard to remain upright. As we crossed the doorway into my room, I fell onto the bed with a loud 'THUMP'. My head hit the pillow and I fell into a long dreamless sleep.


	7. Change in Plans

Bright light filtered through the blinds within the Pokémon center. I blinked my eyes multiple times as I realized that I had overslept quite a bit. Sitting up in the Pokemon Center with a giant smile plastered on my face. The smile faded heavily as it came to rest upon a furious Primarina and Gardevoir who stood idly by.

"YOU SAID IT WOULD BE SAFE!" Lula shouted, her eyes narrow slits that seemed to spit fire.

"Lu-Lula…Look-"

"Don't Lula me Master! She told me everything that happened. Sure you got her out safely, but you returned with THREE instead of one Pokemon. You fought eight enemies and almost got shot to death. You can't be trusted to be careful in combat!"

I hung my head in shame as the weight of what she said hit me. I had been reckless only because of who it was. My ideas and side plans had all gone to shit in the heat of the moment.

"Your safe now, which is all that matters," Gardevoir spoke softly trying to defuse the situation.

"What-should I call you?" I asked, glancing to the Psychic Fairy type.

"Delilah. The Fennekin goes by Chris," she said, glancing at my Water type who was still fuming.

"Don't change the subject! What if your mother was here? How do you think she'd react?" Lula demanded moving in until we were eye to eye.

"I-I-"

"Exactly!" Lula stated, huffing. She pulled away, moving several strands of hair out of the way.

"She would say that she was proud of him. And that he should have been more careful but that she's grateful you survived," Delilah spoke up. Both of us turned to her incredulously as she beamed softly at us.

"What? I'm actually a mother as well. My little boy is currently with a trainer on his first journey. I let him go so he could get strong and be treated well," she said proudly.

Lula facepalmed as I smiled.

"So what will you do now?" I asked, her swinging out of the bed. Outside of the mildest of aches, I was feeling refreshed and healed. Ready to keep the day moving on.

"I don't want to return to Lopunny Garden, when there is a chance to start a new life. If you'll have me that is. I'm sure Chris after his examination wouldn't mind coming with either, as he doesn't know what to do."

I nodded in agreement. It would be unfair to force them out onto the streets with nowhere to go.

"You don't want to be a wild Pokemon though?" I asked confused a little.

"I don't think I could. I'm so used to being taken care of, I couldn't imagine fending for myself," she said.

"My mother would be a little upset if we just brought you guys home, but I'm sure she'd be willing to work out an arrangement with me. Welcome to the family…I guess?"

"Glad to be called that," she replied. Staring at my water type she sighed heavily before snorting a single small bubble.

"Don't scare me again like that. No more reckless behavior, please. I was so worried for you. I couldn't help but imagine you not coming back to my-…room. I just kept waiting by the door and pacing all night long. I couldn't sleep or eat without knowing you were safe," Lula spoke, leaving the chair to come lie down on the bed.

"I can't promise. I may not be able to keep it," I said, throwing her sentence back at her.

"Then try to keep it. That's all I ask, Master," she said, rubbing her paws against her bloodshot eyes.

"I will do my best, Lula. Now onto Katherine."

Almost on cue the sliding door opened and Nurse Joy entered with Chansey in tow.

"She's ready to see you now," Nurse Joy notified me. I was relieved to know I had found my friend. She had been somewhere very dangerous and I didn't want to imagine the amount of torture and suffering she had been through. Nonetheless she was now in my arms safe and sound. We could go home and live the rest of her days out in peace. As I stood up, Gardevoir grabbed my wrist.

"Don't go pushing yourself too hard. You just got out of a pretty bad scuffle yourself." My eyes rolled involuntarily even as she pushed me away gently.

"You sound like my mother," I called back following the bubblegum haired lady down a winding corridor away from the motel service and into the medical facility. As I walked, she spoke up catching my attention.

"Just so you know she's going to be a little weak for a couple of days but is capable of light travel. We've taken care of her as best as we can," she stated, stopping at the door to room 308. I stood in front of it for a moment, steeling myself for what I would see before pressing the button. As we opened the door I was shocked by the appearance of my dark type. Her horn was covered in gauss and tape with multiple wires leading to several screens. Her eye met mine, and almost immediately she cowered, trembling away. Her body was thin and she appeared ready to fall apart at any minute.

"Hey there. You okay?" I asked in soft tones, approaching her.

"K-kyle. I'm sorry! I didn't…I wasn't able to…please…KYLE!" she wailed, bawling. My heart melted and I felt ashamed that she had been through such an ordeal. Moving to her side, I pulled her close to my chest. She shook violently and refused to meet my eyes despite our current relationship.

"Kat. Shhhh. I'm here. You didn't do anything wrong,"I assured her, petting her back gently.

"I-I was so…slutty in front of you. It's embarrassing. I-I didn't want to act like that. The d-drugs…"

After the word drugs she fell back into hysteria headbunting me over and over again, and weeping harder. My shirt quickly grew damp as her tears flooded my shirt.

"Katherine. Talk to me. Are you okay? I know you weren't treated well there. Did they rape you?"

She looked away from me and shook her head.

"I couldn't call it rape. Despite all the drugs I was one hundred percent aware and cooperative," she whispered, her eyes widening as memories of what had happened flashed before her eyes.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," I said smiling. "I'm only sorry I couldn't protect you little one."

"You did p-protect me. I-I just wish-"

"All that matters to me is you are safe now. I promise to not let you go until we get home," I stated, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Okay, but…I have a request Kyle," she said.

Nodding I stared at her ready to do anything she could ask of me. At this point I blamed myself and was more than willing to take care of her needs.

"I want to visit my sister."

Silence filled the air as I contemplated her question. It was a big one to be sure as Kat rarely alluded to or acknowledged that she had family. The last time I had asked about her sister, she had told me not to bring it up. It was a sore topic and one that I never broached. I considered that perhaps there had been bad blood between the two.

"Why?"

She shook her head.

"I feel guilty. I know I told you I'd rather not speak about her, but she's always been good to me. Even when I was a kit she looked out for me and made sure that I was fed and safe. Every time we speak she always ask if I'll come home to the pack. She wonders why I keep refusing."

"Why do you refuse?" I asked curious.

"Y-you should know why!" she said, smiling slightly.

"I don't," I smirked. I watched her carefully as she fought over telling me before she blurted it out.

"You."

"Me? What do you mean? You could always go home to her. You don't have to stay here with me. It's not like I'm holding you here hostage."

She giggled as I grabbed her paws gently giving her a light tickling.

"Ouch!"

Her exclamation made me stop immediately, withdrawing to myself. I watched her shift, wincing slightly before lying back down.

"Give me a moment will you? Also could you send in Gardevoir and Lula? I want to talk to them real quick. I owe them some gratitude for helping me get free."

I acquiesced getting up quickly and giving her space. I felt guilt fill my stomach. I hadn't intended to hurt her. If anything I was just happy she was safe now. Closing the sliding door, I turned around bumping headfirst into Gardevoir and Lula.

"H-hey." I greeted them surprised.

"Read your mind and just waited our turn. You two are funny together. Anyways, I'll come get you when she tells us to. For now go rest. You're still worn down from the fight aren't you?"

I nodded although it was only partially true. Wiping my eyes clean of any crustiness and letting out a long yawn, I made my way back to my hospital room. Her request wasn't unreasonable but if Eon needed my help I would be out of the way. I considered the different regions. Unlike Unova, Kalos was smack dab in the middle of the other six regions. Going to Hoenn was no different than returning to home. I shook my head and ran multiple reasons as to why going was more important than not going. I kept thinking on the decision until my head hit the pillow. At that point, I stopped thinking altogether and began to have lucid dreams.

I woke up to find myself in Absol's room again. She lay on the bed watching me her eyes boring a hole into my forehead. I shifted uncomfortably and stretched getting up fully.

"You sometimes snore when you sleep, Kyle."

"Is that so?" I asked, yawning mid-sentence.

She nodded enthusiastically, before placing her head back on her crisscrossed paws.

"How long was I out?"

"Only an hour. I asked Delilah to bring you here. I hope you don't mind," she said. I casually waved her off. Rolling over I stared into her eyes, searching for any sign that she wasn't okay.

"Are you okay? Really Kat? You don't know how I worried I was about you."

She blinked slowly before responding.

"I'm not okay. I wish I could say I am but I'm just at a lost. M-mewtwo tortured me. He wanted me t o give up on and there were periods I almost did. I-I-I feel ashamed to even admit it. Will I be okay? I- do-don't know," she stuttered, her teeth grinding together. I watched her eyes refill with water, as she tried to come to terms with how she felt.

My eyes watered and she shook her fur a little bit.

"I-"

"It's not your fault. I chose to save you and I'd do it again. All of the pain was worth it since you lived," she said. She seemed to wrestle with words for a minute before just letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Katherine. Thank you," I said, solemnly. "

Her lips trembled at my words, as she fought to hold her emotions back but eventually she gave in. She sobbed into her paws, and I moved forward, petting her head. I stared at the missing appendage and felt my gut roll. When we got home, she would not be able to fight. She was done when it came to that part of my life, and I didn't care. I just wanted her to be here. I was happy I had found her. Thanks to Eon my friend was safe. And nothing would take her from me.

"I was so worried I would never see you again," she whispered her head pressed against my chest. Holding her tighter, I squeezed tenderly, wanting her to feel how much I cared.

"Every minute that I was in that dreadful place, I only prayed that Arceus had spared your life. It was the only reason I could keep breathing."

"It's only thanks to you," I replied brushing her neck fur slowly.

"K-kyle?" she asked, pulling slightly free from my hold.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm w-worthless now?"

My eyes widened at the comment. Had my emotions been that clear on my face? It was as if she had read me like an open book. Quickly, I shook my head placing multiple kisses around her wound.

"No! You are not worthless! How could you even-"

She interrupted me, by placing a claw on my lips.

"I can't live with the idea I wo-won't be able to fight alongside you. Without a h-horn. Without my horn-"

She struggled to get the words out, as she choked and wept at what she spoke of. It had been a part of her and I felt her pain as if it were my own. My stomach filled with red hot shame as I remembered the scene. How she had shoved me out of the way of Mewtwo's attack. If I had simply taken the attack she would still be fine and-

"-You're not listening!"

I had been so caught up in my thoughts I had missed almost the entire conversation. Before she could speak again, I spoke up easing some of her concerns.

"Horn or not, I never needed you to fight for me. I wanted a friend more than anything. A companion and you've been there as close to me as Lula herself. I couldn't ask for much more than that," I replied making sure to stare into her eyes as I said it.

She sighed heavily turning away. Despite my best efforts she and I both knew that she wasn't satisfied with my words. When I became a Pokemon Ranger she would need to feel relevant and necessary to my dreams.

"I am though. You'll have to replace me-"

"Nothing could EVER replace you!" I yelled emotionally. Her eyes widened as I trembled at the thought. She was one of a kind. At this point I realized nothing I said could fix her perception. I wanted to give her something. Anything…

"We will go see her, Kat."

Her expression changed as her eyes met mine. From surprise to relief.

"T-thank you, Kyle!" she exclaimed.

I smiled before I stood up.

"I'm going to go get the others ready. Do you know where your sister might be at?" I asked, stopping at the sliding door.

"Can I borrow your Pokewatch?" she asked.

I nodded and unlatched it from my wrist before tossing it to her. She caught it in her teeth deftly by the bracelet before dropping it in front of her.

"I'll do my best to see what I can find. No promises though," she said.

Closing the door behind me, I stretched my body out ridding myself of the cricks in my neck. After a minute I walked forward to the other room, adjacent Absol's and opened it. Inside I found my Lula was being shaken awake by Gardevoir and the shy fox who sat behind her legs. As I entered, he dashed to my side, his tail wagging enthusiastically.

"Hiya," the crème colored fox blurted out. Reaching down he flinched away from my touch, and I reminded myself it was purely out of instinct. As my hand found the backside of his ear, he began to kick and let out a groan of appreciation.

"Did Nurse Joy get a chance to look at everyone?" I asked Gardevoir who turned and faced me. I kept scratching, as was now my current job to fulfill. Nonetheless Chris accepted it without argument.

"The little one will be fine. Your Primarina's in tip top shape and I haven't been fighting so we are all good in this room. You on the other hand could do with some more recovery time."

I rolled my eyes again, only to get wacked by a psychically thrown piece of newspaper.

"Hey!" I called out.

"No eye rolling, mister."

I shook my head and rubbed the spot she hit before breaking the news.

"I hate to do this but we will need to make a slight detour before we head home. Kat wants to visit family."

I glanced to Gardevoir who rubbed her face gently before nodding.

"It's an acceptable scenario. How long until we reach your home though?"

Given that we didn't know where they were, travelling would be quicker if we forked the money over for someone to Fly us where we needed and back. Going via water, would take days back and forth. I considered all possibilities before deciding on a flight.

"Two days max. If we get a flight on the way back we should be fine. Is that okay with you Fennekin?"

He closed his eyes thoughtfully before giving a quick nod.

"Alright. Let's get-" I trailed off as an alarm went off in the hall.

"NURSE JOY TO ROOM THREE OH EIGHT! CODE RED! NURSE JOY TO ROOM THREE OH EIGHT! CODE RED!" the loudspeaker blasted down the hallway. My heartrate skyrocketed as I recognized the room as Kat's room. I turned around, putting a foot down, only for the earth to seemingly disappear. As my foot kept going for what seemed forever, my eyes closed and I passed out midstep.

LULA POV

Gardevoir had been quick to put Kyle to sleep as the alarms went off. Before he could even comprehend it, he was falling downwards. To her credit, she was quick to catch him with telekinesis, and hold him gently in the air.

"What do we do?" she asked, staring at the room.

"Kat is the one who wants the trip. If Master can get us there in the timespan he said, then there's no reason to doubt him. I say we push forward." I stated.

A few moments later, Nurse Joy approached our small group, her eyes calm as per usual. It always surprised me how she remained bubbly despite any chaos that surrounded her.

"She's going to be just fine. I'm sure she already spoke with you guys. That being said, any travel is going to be a bit hard on her body. Make sure she doesn't fly for three days." Her eyes wandered over to the floating unconscious human body, and let out a low giggle.

"Lastly, and this most important. The meds we are going to provide will only suppress the pain. That's about the most we can do at this time. I wish I could offer better news," she said, bowing slightly.

"Thank you for your assistance Nurse Joy," Gardevoir said, bowing in return.

"We should probably get Master up and about. The alarms have died down," I said, glancing down to the scared Fennekin who huddled my side. The sound must have been excruciating considering his larger ears.

"Makes sense," Delilah replied, before letting him down and tapping his shoulder.

KYLE POV

I awoke, mid step, tumbling forward and onto the slick glossy tile beneath me.

"Ugh." I groaned grabbing at my head. My mind reeled and tried to remember what I had been doing.

"Kat!" I cried out, jumping up. Before I could even rush to her room, my Absol stepped out from behind Nurse Joy. She smiled at me, before walking regally to my position. Nurse Joy followed a step behind, as we were reunited.

"Good as new, Kyle," Nurse Joy said simply.

"B-but the alarm-?" I asked, befuddled.

"False alarm. Her sensor's had picked up an anomaly. She's all good."

As she closed the final steps, she leaned into me. Kneeling down I held her tight, feeling her nuzzle my chest.

"S-sorry to keep you waiting," she whispered.

"Not at all, little one. Shall we be on our way?" I asked, turning around. As I faced Delilah I noticed she was holding a small white paper bag, rolled up. She hadn't been holding it before, but I shrugged it off.

"Pain suppressants for the trip. No worries there," she stated, answering my unasked question. I walked with the group to the front, and noticed Officer Jenny was there waiting with a broad smile on her face.

"Hello, Kyle."

"Officer…"I replied concern about yesterday hopping to the forefront of my mind. If the Mienshao was going to put an APB out for my Absol I would lose her again.

"Are you feeling okay? I heard about your scuffle with the two Grunts outside. Poor Houndoom shot by its own master. Damn shame," she said turning to her Arcanine who barked happily.

"Much better thank you!" I replied trying to keep my emotional state indiscernible.

"Glad to hear it. Be careful out there. Those guys cause quite a bit of trouble. If you run into anymore issues, don't hesitate to call us up. Have a good day!"

"You too!" I replied, heading out the door with my four pokemon in tow. I glanced to my Absol who limped slightly as she walked.

"If you want I can give you a piggy back," I responded kneeling down. I watched her debate it for a bit only to cry out as Gardevoir picked her up gently with Psychic. Using the ability she placed my partner on my back. Shifting my arms to lock around her legs, I held her tightly as we walked down the street. The overcast weather was the anti-compliment to my current emotions, as I was riding the biggest win I could possibly have.

"Th-thank you Master," she sighed contently into my ear. I nodded as I held her legs tightly and moved leisurely with my team down the street. Glancing to Lula I noticed she seemed troubled about something. I was going to ask, however she quickly turned away and returned to speak with Gardevoir.

"Sir Kyle?"

My eyes drifted downward to the pup who walked on my left heel obediently but had his gaze fixated on me.

"Just Kyle, Chris. What's up?"

"I wanted to thank you for saving me. I never got around to it, and-"

"I'm just glad I got the chance to. Speaking of which are you okay?" I asked. He was young and impressionable. If the experience ruined people for him it would be terrible.

"I'm fine! Actually, I cannot wait to meet your family. Do you have any siblings?"

"He has one," Lula called out, only for me to bring my troupe to a stop.

"DANGIT! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I shouted, shaking my head.

"What-" Kat started bewildered.

"You forgot about your sister didn't you?" Lula spoke up.

"No he didn't."

It was my turn to be confused as I whirled to face Gardevoir who was smiling broadly.

"There's a reason I asked for your help. I usually don't have the strongest grip in the room, but being able to read people's intentions helps with picking my clients and satisfying any scratches I have. You had Absol on the mind, but underneath that was you constantly thinking about what to get your sister," she said, holding a digit up.

"And?" I asked sagging as I waited for the answer.

"Chris is the answer. Duh," she responded, pointing at the fox.

My eyes brightened as I had totally forgotten that my sister had wanted a Fennekin fox for as long as she could say Fen. Which was about two years old.

"Right," I affirmed, feeling as if the weight had been totally lifted. I shifted Kat for a second, lifting her higher before continuing to stride down towards Route 13.

"Any leads on your sister?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder. My Dark type nodded before responding with further information.

"So apparently the pack is in Sinnoh. I followed a couple stories last night, and it appears that a couple of natural disasters have been cropping up in a few spots, mostly the South. I'd say our best bet would be to start on Route 213. Then from there move upwards."

A reasonable request, and one that I was more than happy to oblige. I considered cost and sighed. I wasn't completely opposed to flying however such a long journey by flight would not be okay with the others. Which meant a PC transfer until I landed. It would be painless for them, but grueling all alone.

"How do you guys feel about a PC transfer?" I asked, walking backwards.

"It's a good idea," Delilah said, glancing to Lula who bobbed her head in agreement. Chris was just eager to keep moving. I turned to Kat who pushed her head against my shoulder.

"I-I'm not okay with that."

Everyone turned to her, except me. I listened for her reasoning, ready to change plans if need be.

"I-I'd rather be with you, Kyle. I feel safer that way. I don't care if I have to be in a Pokeball. Just please don't-"

Her eyes misted up and I quickly rubbed my hair against her cheek trying to comfort her as best I could.

"Then you stay. It's that simple. I promised not to let you go and I'm keeping it," I said seriously. Her eyes lit up as I said that.

"Are you sure that's advisable, Master?" Lula spoke up, from her floating bubble.

"Let me worry about the logistics. For now, let's get to Couramarine City. Instead of flying, let's-"

GURGLE GURGLE GURGLE.

I stopped midstep and glanced around to figure out who it was. My eyes came to rest on Fennekin. The fire type hid his face abashedly.

"Chrissss. Was that you?" I asked, smiling.

"N-no! It was Lula!" he cried out pointing to her.

"Me? Master, I'm not hungry. It'd have to be Kat!" Lula denied, pointing to my back.

"K-kyle! I ate a big hospital meal earlier today. The Gardevoir hasn't eaten anything since yesterday," she cried out.

"Kyle. I'm the most mature here. If I'm hungry I'd tell you or at least figure out something to eat," Delilah said smirking broadly. She knew who it was and refused to say.

GUUURGGGGLLLEEEEEE

All eyes shifted to the fox, who shook as his stomach rumbled again loudly. The Fire type hid his face under his paws ashamed, as I knelt down.

"I-I'm sorry! Please don't hit me!" he cried out. His sentence disgusted me and yet I remembered where he had come from. As much as I wanted to scold him, I understood exactly where his fear was coming from.

"Why would I do that? If you're hungry we get you food. Punishing you wouldn't have any effect in solving the problem. Besides, I'm pretty starving myself. I think we all could do with some good food," I said patting his head. Almost immediately his muzzle broke back into a smile, as I looked around for a restaurant.

"Just do me a small favor in the future, bud?" I asked, homing in on a bakery down the street.

"Yeah? Name it!"

"If you get hungry say something in the future. My mom would kill-"

My Pokewatch took that exact moment to go off. Unable to reach it, Lula quickly grabbed the device and accepted the vid chat. Tapping one of the side buttons on its screen the image was projected into the air giving us both a window to chat and speak on.

"Hello Sweetie! Your sister's still sleeping but I thought I'd check on you!"

"Hey Mom! Doing good over here," I replied, awaiting the onslaught of questions.

"How's your arm feeling? How goes the search? Are you eating well? Did you make any new friends? Do you have enough money? Did you forget to get your sister something? Please tell me you aren't stirring up too much trouble!"

"My arm healed up pretty well. As for the search…" I adjusted my head out of frame so Kat could say hi.

"H-hello, Mommy," Kat spoke up. My mother had always preferred Kat as she had always been eager to help out in kitchen when it came to cooking. Granted it meant she got scraps more often than not, but they remained close.

"Awww! It's good to see you again Kat. Hope you are feeling okay! Has my son been causing you grief?"

"N-not at all. He's been a prince," she said rubbing my head with her paw.

"As soon as you get home, us girls will go out and have a nice spa day. Unfortunately I've got work the next couple days but after that, we should see each other again!"

"I-I look forward to it," Kat responded.

Leaning back into Frame, I promptly answered the rest of her questions one by one.

"We're about to hit this bakery up for Breakfast. About the friends…we'll discuss it when I get home. Suffice it to say our family may have grown by two. Money's holding out. Yes and No."

She chewed on the information for a bit before shaking her head.

"You worry me sometimes you know that?" she said, playfully sticking her tongue out.

"I knoowww," I said with an exaggerated groan.

"Anyways, when should I expect you guys home?"

Her question was one I was reluctant to answer but I knew that she'd find out sooner or later.

"We gotta make a quick stop in Sinnoh. Katherine wants to see her sister real quick," I said quickly. I watched her consider it momentarily before sighing.

"Do what you got to. Just be safe and call me when you are on your way back," she said, wagging her finger at the camera.

"I promise," I said, as she hung up the call. Returning my attention to the party, I noticed that Lula looked upset.

"What's wrong?"

Almost as if she had been in a trance, she brightened up as I spoke to her and shook her mane out a little.

"Nothing. Shall we go eat Master?"

"Let's!" I stated enthusiastically.

We made it to the bakery in record time, and waited behind a few patrons, in line. I was only standing for a minute before I was ambushed from behind.

"Oh my gosh! It's you again. Of all the places to run into you!" a female voice exclaimed right in my ear. As I turned to acknowledge it, two hands secured themselves over my eyes to hide my ability to see.

"Guess who?" she joked, leaning in.

"Ummmm…"

"Don't tell me you forgot me already!" she stated, letting me see. As my vision returned, I was greeted with the black and red haired girl who had flirted with me in the Unova Pokemon Center.

"Elaina?" I said, shocked at her appearance in Kalos.

"Ding ding ding. I'm a little hurt you didn't even give me a call!" she said, placing a hand on her hip. She titled her head, circling a single strand of hair around her finger.

"I'm sorry! I just didn't know what to say," I said blushing coyly.

"Awww. That's cute. What's with all the Pokemon?" she asked staring around me.

"Oh! Just some extended family I came to visit," I said with a smile. "This is Lula. That is Chris and Deliliah and she is Katherine."

Turning around I noticed everyone seemed tense, save Gardevoir who moved forward gracefully to greet the girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Elaina. Tell me…what brings you here?" she asked shaking hands with the girl.

"Oh nothing much. I'm actually here to challenge Clemont for a gym badge," she said, pulling out a pink case from behind her back. She held it up exposing the other two badges which gleamed solidly in the case.

"Wow!" Chris cried out examining the shiny metal pins.

"I started off in Unova, but I wanted to see Kalos sooo badly, I decided to take a break from training and see how far I could get here. My team is currently recovering in the Pokemon Center. Anyhow, how are you doing Kyle?" she asked, her eyes half lidding seductively. A warm sweet scent filled my nose, leaving me distracted and confused. I felt like I was in a haze

"SOLLLL!"

The growl from Katherine knocked me out of my daze, and I struggled to remember what she had asked.

"Kat! Be nice!" I hissed, glancing back to the girl. She shrugged apologetically before nuzzling the back of my head.

"It's okay! I'm sorry to have bothered you during lunch. I just thought I'd stop by real quick before I went to my fight," she said, smiling broadly.

"Not a problem at all. I'll give you a call when I get home and see how your battle went," I replied, blushing harder as she leaned in.

"See ya around," she whispered, giving me a peck on the cheek before dashing off.

"Good luck," I called out in response.

For a few moments, we sat there awkwardly in line. Silence filled the group before Gardevoir and Kat spoke simultaneously.

"I don't like her Master," Kat spoke firmly.

"I agree. Something doesn't seem right. She's a little too interested in you for my tastes," Delilah said, tapping a digit to her chin.

"She came onto me pretty strongly in Unova. Lula was there for that," I stated, taking another step as it almost became time to order.

"Yeah. However, she was completely in character either way. She wasn't ashamed of her actions and was extremely flirty with Kyle," Lula said.

I glanced to Kat to notice she was moping. Her eyes were downcast, and she appeared saddened.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"I'm just worried she's going to steal you from me, Master," she replied softly. I shook my head and let out a low laugh.

"I'm here to stay Katherine. Just cause I find a girl I like, doesn't mean I won't care about you or Lula," I said with a hint of disbelief.

"I know but- never mind," she said turning her head away.

My heart sank as she looked away, only to be called forward for lunch.

"Good afternoon, sir. Is this for takeout or in house?" the young male waiter spoke with a heavy French accent.

"In house please," I replied.

"This way, sir," he responded. Leading us around the bakery counter, we followed him to a marble stone table with wooden chairs around. As we sat down, a young waitress in a teal apron approached our table. Her blonde hair was tied into two ponytails and she wore nice dress slacks.

"Can I take your order?" she asked in a bright voice.

"What's available for drinks?" I asked, as everyone got seated. Tenderly, I let Kat go, but moved my seat next to hers. I stroked her fur watching as she enjoyed the attention. The bright sun filtered in from the side.

"Fresh Juices, Coffee, Moomoo Milk, Lemonade and Sodas. We also have a variety of teas and fresh water produced by the Pokemon of your choice!"

My eyes widened as I sat there contemplating my options before settling on a Moomoo Milk. The young waitress went around jotting down our orders before walking away with a smile. My eyes wandered to the table, noticing that the menu was part of it. The stone rose up several inches in the center, and a list of fresh foods covered it from left to right.

"K-kyle?"

"Hmmm?" I asked, homing in on the Oran Poffins which sounded refreshing this early in the morning.

"I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble…I wish there was some way I could repay the favor," Kat stated, placing her head on the table.

"Repay? Katherine. You know I'd do anything for my family," I said, as the waitress returned with several berry drinks and my milk. As she placed the tall glass in front of me, I smiled, before turning to the Dark type. Ruffling her fur, I let out a low sigh.

"What am I going to do with you? You're a little troublemaker, but I still love you. Don't worry about it. Just grab a bite to eat, let's visit your sister and head home. Easy peezie," I said, taking a sip of my drink. The cool beverage and sweetness was accented by the berries they had fed the Milktanks. Refreshing nonetheless I swallowed more down in one gulp.

"Hey! Hey! Kyle!"

I turned to Fennekin who was bouncing in his seat as he stared at me.

"If I'm going to be your gift to your sister, what's she like?"

The question fully blindsided me and it took me a minute to recuperate. I was still trying to think of the proper way to respond when our waitress returned.

"Have we decided?" she asked.

Glancing around the table, I waited my turn. The orders were varied from a berry salad, to Magikarp, to a stuffed waffle, and finally eggs, bacon and my Oran muffins. She wrote it down steadily before bowing and walking away.

"Well?" Delilah piped up. Glancing to my team they shrugged, preferring to let me answer it.

"Emily is a mess. I love her and all but sometimes she's too energetic, ya know? Actually that's not exactly right. She's high maintenance and knows what she wants. Hmmm…"  
I watched as his face turned sour, and realized the picture I was painting. It wasn't a good one and coming from the older brother's perspective she could be annoying at times. She definitely wasn't a burden though and I loved every moment I got to hang with her. Especially when she beat me at video games. Which was very often.

"She's determined. Strong willed. A little geeky but overall sweet. She's affectionate and cute. Things changed on the day our dad died. She grew more mature from the experience. She has her moments of childishness however it's only ever with me and Mom. Around the Pokemon, she's down to earth and relatively easy going," I finished.

He bobbed his head as the words I said encouraged him. He seemed intrigued and curious to meet her which was different from the mild discomfort he had expressed earlier.

"She also loves to sneak us treats when- OOOPS!" Lula cried out, placing a paw over my mouth.

"You've been cheating on your diets! That little runt!" I exclaimed, angrily.

"She said it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun," Lula tried to fix her mistake.

"K-kyle. It was only a few times," Kat spoke up, touching my shoulder. I exhaled forcefully, taking another long swig of my drink.

"So what do you wish to do with your life?" Delilah asked speaking up from her side of the table.

"A Pokemon Ranger," I replied glancing down embarrassed.

"That's an interesting career path. Why exactly?" she leaned in curiously, placing her head in her hand.

"Well, I want to do good in the region. I'm not trying to be the best there ever was. I'm not exactly competitive. I was going to start on my Pokemon journey but got burnt out after the first week. All day battling, and hurting other people's friends didn't suit me. Mom and I spoke often about what role I could fulfill. When Ranger came up we looked into the requirements. I have to be 16, take the Ranger's Exam, and have a single level 50 Pokemon who I selected to be my partner. If I pass the exam, I go through a six month long training regimen. Usually only a few apply. Like 20 -30 a year. Of those only 3-4 ever succeed. I want to give back to this world, much like it has given me so much. I get to explore the different regions and police them, just like Officer Jenny. It'll give me a chance to spend time with the ones I care about along with helping others out," I said. As I finished, I watched the waitress return with piping hot plates of food. As our respective meals were placed in front of us, I glanced to Katherine, noticing her gaze had turn extremely sorrowful. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at the rock slab in front of her.

"What's wrong, little one?" I whispered leaning in. She ignored me entirely, her jaw tightening as I spoke. Concern filled my mind, and my appetite departed just as quick.

"Kat. Kat! Talk to me,"I demanded, urgently. I reached for her, yet she pulled away swiftly. Before I could say another thing, Delilah came around from her side of the table and picked up the Absol. I glanced up as the Fairy type patted my shoulder.

"She just needs some space for a minute. We'll be right back," she said, with a sad smile. I watched them leave, with Kat's eyes closed. Each step away from me, only hurt that much more. Turning back to my meal dazed I scooped some of the eggs into my mouth. Something wasn't right but I couldn't place my finger on it. Did it have to do with her not being able to help? I could only sit and wonder for the next fifteen minutes as I continued to force feed myself. As they made their way back to the table, I noticed that Kat was shaking slightly, but seemed in an overall cheerful mood.

"S-sorry. I was feeling a little nauseous," she said, rubbing her head against me.

"Not at all. Why were you crying?" I asked, finishing the last piece of salty bacon with a single bite.

"W-was I? Didn't notice. Sorry," she said dismissively.

The rest of the meal was finished swiftly as we all enjoyed ourselves. Our group stood up walking to the front and paid the measley 530 pokedollar meal. Cheap considering the high quality and flavors of our meal.

"Alright. Let's get going. We don't have all day to waste. First things first though. Delilah and Chris. Are you absolutely sure you want to be part of my home? I'll deal with repercussions and difficulties when I return, but I need to know your answer now."

They both nodded an affirmative, glancing from each other to me.

"Okay then. I have a special ball with your name on it Chris. As for you Delilah do you have a preference?" I asked, as I pulled my backpack off.

"I'd ask for a luxury ball, but a simple one will work out just fine for me."

Pulling out the premier and a single red and white Pokeball, I lobbed them at the Pokemon one after the other.

"Thank you," Delilah called out as she was pulled into the device in a flash of red light. Chris disappeared into his ball with a smile. The two orbs hit the ground simultaneously. Shaking. Shaking. Shaking. Ding. Each Pokeball let out a small fanfare letting me know I had successfully captured both Gardevoir and Fennekin. Retrieving my new friends from the ground, I held them close to my chest.

"I promise to take good care of you guys," I said loudly. Inside the balls their consciousness was awake, and aware of the worlds. However they weren't material so they could only sit inside, or breakout when an emergency came. Turning to Lula I reached behind me and grabbed her Pokeball, aiming it at her.

"I'll see you on the other side, kay?" I said, watching as she nodded. "Return!"

The ball sucked in Lula with little effort encapsulating her in the third ball. Securing them onto the side of my backpack, I turned to face the final member. Kat. She sat obediently awaiting my decision to kick off our walk.

"Shall we?" I asked, proceeding down the street. She followed in step, as we proceeded to sprint down the street.

"So Kyle?"

"Hmmm?" I asked as we picked up the pace. I wanted to be Sinnoh come nightfall, that way we would have all day tomorrow to search for the pack.

"When you become a ranger, where do you want to operate out of? You get your pick of all seven regions," she said.

I contemplated it for a minute as we continued up the street hanging a right and passing a couple and their Scyther.

"I don't know. As much as I'd love to stay close to home, Mom told me that she only really needed me in case she got sick. So with that being said I'd want to be somewhere warmer. Perhaps, Hoenn," I said, as we reached the Pokemon Center in record time. We stopped next to a small device attached to the outside of the center. Recently created to expedite travel, it allowed you to drop off Pokeball's and the mons would be transferred to the Pokemon center of your choice digitally. When you landed, everyone would be awaiting you. Real high tech stuff, and Lumiose city's gym leader was the creator of it. Pressing in my 10 digit identification, I placed three spheres into a case before slotting the tray into the tube. A vacuum started, and it was pulled up and away. Heading inside, with Absol in tow, I noticed that the lines were non existent, and Nurse Joy was tending to a burned Sligoo with attentive focus. Before I could speak Chansey appeared at the desk, ready to attend to our needs.

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm trying to get a non stop flight to Sinnoh,"I replied, pulling the card out of the back of my wallet.

"I see. Let me see who I have available-"

My mind immediately returned to the Charizard from earlier. Wasting not another moment, I thought on the code on her harness. 597.

"Ma'am. If possible could I get a flight on 597?" I asked, crossing my fingers. Chansey tapped away on a screen, glancing to Nurse Joy before replying to my question.

"It appears you are in luck. She's been awaiting a customer the past thirty minutes. I've sent her the call and coordinates. I have feeling she won't be too happy about it but best of luck."

"Thank you!" I cried out, tapping Absol and taking my card back. Turning around I raced to the front of the building. Within 30 seconds a huge gust of wind brushed past us as the female Charizard landed hard. As our eyes met, recognition filled her. I was pulled up off my feet as she hugged me tightly.

"It's good to see you again! I heard about the fight you got into with those grunts. Nasty assholes who don't treat us right. You're not injured are you?" she asked, looking me over.

"I'm good! I swear. It's good to see you too. This here is Katherine," I said, kneeling down next to my girl. Her cheeks flushed red as the Fire/Flying type looked her over.

"Not bad. She looks pretty strong. Thank you for the meals. So I hear you have a trip to Sinnoh. Any chance it might have to do with the group of bandits recently spotted? I assume you're from them," she said staring directly at Kat.

"W-what? No. My sister leads them!" she exclaimed hiding behind my legs.

"You've got a really skittish one following you. Well then, shall we get going? It's gonna be a little stormy on the way into Sinnoh, but I should be able to get you pretty close to Route 213."

"Will the money be enough?" I asked, reaching down to grab the gloves and helmet.

"More than. They usually charge a little more for non stop trips and besides, I need the exercise. I haven't attracted any decent males in a little more than a year. I'm worried that perhaps I'm no longer attractive. What do you think?" she asked, snaking her head downwards. Her tongue rolled over a canine before she winked playfully.

"Ummm, I-I-"

She laughed heartily which came out as a loud roar, shaking the concrete.  
"I jest. I'm glad you saved your friend. Must have taken a lot out of you to get out, but you did a good job. Isn't that right, Absol?"

"H-he's amazing. That's for sure," she said, beaming up at me. I placed the helmet on me, before unclipping her black and gold Luxury Pokeball with my left hand.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay Kat? I'd rather not risk hurting you over some little travel…"

"Let's goooooo! I don't care how long the flight is, I want to be with you right now. I'll be listening to you as you travel," she compained. I nodded understandingly before returning her to the sphere. I hopped up strapping my legs in an effortless motion before patting her back twice.

"Hold on tight!" she warned, as she took two large steps before bounding into the air. We rose swiftly, before taking our time to aim towards Sinnoh.

"So tell me shorty. It's been a minute since we saw each other last. What's going on? Last I know you were going to Lopunny Garden to 'save a friend'." she put major emphasis on the last words making me feel like I had done something wrong.

"Katherine is that friend. You might have heard about the dead Houndoom the next morning. Officer Jenny wasn't too happy about it," I said solemnly.

She nodded her head.

"Yeah. Heard about it. Let's get the full story though. I'd rather you tell me everything, before we land. And it gives us something to do in the meantime. By the time we land, it'll be nightfall. I need to stop a couple times for a snack and some water but we'll get you there as soon as possible. My name is Brittany by the way."

"Kyle. Kyle Bredeson," I replied, scratching several of her scales.

"Oooh! You got the magic touch. Stories first. Petting later," she said, glancing back at me. Turning my head out towards the clouds I noticed several wingull floating in the sky.

"Alright. It all started about six days ago…"


	8. Desolation

As we landed in Pastoria City, I jumped off only for my legs to give out. My lower half felt abused and like jello. Forcing myself to stand, a claw dug into the back of my white shirt holding me up tenderly. Glancing to Brittany, I noticed she was watching me carefully.

"You've been through a lot and had some rotten luck. I'm sorry I was so rude to you about the Lopunny Garden. It didn't make things worse however it wasn't exactly helpful either. If you need a ride back, you've got my saddle number. Don't worry about money next time. I got you. Your good guy, and I only wish I could offer you more than a seat, and some comforting words," she said.

I smiled broadly, as my legs woke up one at a time.

"It's not that big a deal. She's safe and that is all that matters," I said, scratching along her jaw line.

"One more thing. I know I'm busy flying people around and you already have Pokemon but if you ever are in the mood for dinner or hanging out, hit me up. Let me see your watch?"

I held it up and watched her deftly go through the menu adding her number to the small list. This was the second time a girl had entered her number making me wonder just what drew them to me. Maybe I was little more attractive than I thought.

"Thanks for everything, Brittany."

"Not a problem. One more thing…"

Before I could respond, she leaned in and her tongue slithered from the bottom of my jaw to the top of my face.

"See ya around cutie," she giggled, dashing off to await her next customer.

"Girls…"

As I pulled out Kat from her Pokeball, I was awarded with an angry looking Absol. Her usually coy demeanor was gone. It wasn't unusual for her to have fits of anger, but usually it only occurred when Lula was around.

"WHO WAS THAT?"

"Just a friend," I said, taking astep back as she advanced menacingly .

"Friend my ass! I can smell her pheromones all over you. SHE LICKED YOU!" she shouted. Several people passing by shot sympathetic looks as the Dark type made a scene.

"I-I-" My brain shorted out as she stared at me intimidatingly.

"You let her too. I heard you two flirting the entire flight. I tried to ignore it, but still you gave into her advances. Does every girl who teases you get to date you? I s-should try it out and see if it works," she said, her stutter coming back at the last sentence.

"You act like you haven't had the chance to," I replied jokingly. Her eyes widened at my statement, as we entered the Pokemon Center.

"W-what do you mean?" she cried out, looking around quickly. As sudden as she had been upset the real Kat returned in a heartbeat. Her strength faded replaced with a flustered look that belayed all of her emotions.

"Come on now Kat. I never took you for the jealous type. You've got to be a little more subtle," I teased watching as her face turned brighter red.

"S-stopppp!" she whined, sitting down. Leaning down I kissed her forehead protectively. "That's not what I meant!"

Chuckling I walked slowly with her into the Pokemon Center. The warm air inside contrasted the balmy cool breeze from outside. Crossing the linoleum floor, we ignored the gaggle of trainers and other people, heading straight for the recall device.

"I'm sorry. I just missed you is all," I stated as we reached the PC.

"I missed you too, Kyle." She muttered something under her breath. I was going to ask what it was, but figured it wasn't too important. Tapping in the id number for my friends, a request sent to the Daycare where all the Pokemon got to be themselves. They'd be returned to their balls and then shot through the pipe to my care. No charges unless an egg was made in the short span of time.

"So are we going to eat before bed?"

"Yeah. Probably order some room service. I'm really not in the mood to go searching for food," I stated, watching as the system processed my inputs. After a second, a loud whirring could be heard behind the wall before three Pokeballs were deposited into my hands. As I clicked the heavy spheres, each of my Pokemon emerged in a bright flash of light.

"Ugh. Tell me never to play cards against you again Delilah," Lula complained as she approached me.

"I didn't even cheat though! To be honest it's just your face is easily readable," the Gardevoir taunted with a large smile.

"Kyle! KYLE! I met with some fire types and learned a move!" Chris cried out, jumping at my shin. His sharp claws left little scratches as he hopped up and down repeatedly.

I smiled at the trio, before kneeling down to the fox.

"What move is that?" I asked, remaining cautious. I remember the first time Lula had learned her first move. She had blasted me across the hallway using Water Gun. Mom had gotten a laugh out of it, although I'd been forced to clean up the mess afterwards. Good times.

"I learned Ember! It's not as good as the others, but I'll get the hang of it!" he said proudly.

"I'm sure you will. Everybody. So let's get some rest tonight and then tomorrow we'll go look for your team. Fair?" I asked, watching as everyone cheered loudly.

Checking in took a longer time, but eventually Chansey took us down the hall and into a two bed suite. Before anyone could stop me I slid over the first bed and grabbed the phone off the nightstand.

"What are you guys in the mood for?" I called out, noticing that Kat was walking past the beds and towards the balcony.

"Pizza?" Delilah asked, picking Chris up and scratching his ears.

"Soounnnndsss…mmmm," the male fox replied as he pressed himself closer to Gardevoir.

"I could do with some Pizza, master," Lula piped up. I nodded in agreement, dialing the number. Placing an order for a chicken, bacon and mushroom pizza, I glanced to the open sliding door, concerned. Kat was outside alone and I felt the pit of my stomach drop. I turned to the rest of my friends who were busy arguing over what to watch on Television. They were in the middle of debating the latest Pokemon Movie or the Champion interviews. I considered selecting something myself, but instead excused myself from the room. Quietly, I snuck outside and joined her on the patio, throwing myself into the chair beside her.

"Kyle! Oh…I wasn't expecting you," she said, turning me as I kicked my feet up on the glass table.

"What brings you out here? Shouldn't you be hanging out with us inside?" I asked staring at her intently. She struggled under my stare, before finally returning it.

"I-needed some space. I hate to say it but since the battle things have been pretty hard on me. Granted it appears you've gained plenty of female fans so far. A Gardevoir, a human and now a Charizard. It makes me doubt your answers to your thoughts on being in a relationship."

Her words struck a nerve. I had anticipated some flak from the earlier conversations. Yet I didn't expect her to hit as hard as she had.

"I'm still not ready. I don't know when or if I ever will be. Elaina and Brittany are attractive, but I don't see myself being able to fulfill their wants or needs."

Her eyes rolled as she jumped up to sit in my lap and lay down comfortably. I groaned under the added weight but held her carefully.

"You underestimate yourself, Kyle. I-I really like that you're humble," she said, shaking her head and licking my hand a few times.

"Is that so?" I asked petting her horn.

"Being humble is a great quality. Though there are a few qualities which are distasteful about you, as well," she said.

"Do tell."

"You overwork and underestimate yourself. You're stubborn to no end. And you believe that many of the problems can be solved by your hands alone," she said.

"Ouch," I mocked, placing my forearm over my head. She giggled lightly at my jest before sighing.

"Yet there is so much more good than bad. And I was putting it lightly," she said, glancing up at me with half lidded eyes.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you are trying to seduce me Katherine," I said, poking her rib tenderly.

"I-I'm not!" she said, hiding her face beneath her paws. I could see her face turning red as she hid.

"Okay okay. I'll back off," I said moving my hand to her neck. My mind wandered as I stared at her. Was I ready for a relationship? Why did I turn away from girls advances? Most of the people I knew started dating and were married by the age of 18. It was normal. Dating started at the age of 16, though it was definitely not unusual to see 13 and 14 year olds dating. I think the reason I had never started a relationship was simply because I was worried about how bad a boyfriend I'd be.

"You still awake?" I asked, scratching softer.

She didn't respond with words, a loud snore coming from deep inside her chest. Although I knew the food would arrive sometime soon, I didn't want to leave my spot. I was comfortable. Far more so than I had any right to be. Warmth from Kat, and the overall coolness of the air countered each other making for the perfect temperature for sleeping. Before I knew it, my eyes started to grow heavier before they closed altogether. Today had been exhausting for all the right reasons.

* * *

I woke up to the bright light, and Katherine watching me with wide eyes. She sat on the patio, giving me room to get up.

"H-hey," I said, stretching my arms over my head as I woke up.

"Good morning, Kyle," she replied. "D-did you sleep well?"

"Had a dream about you…you kept pestering me about being in a relationship," I stated.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"It's fine. To be honest, it was enlightening as I couldn't come with any real reasons why I wouldn't date someone I liked. Don't get me wrong, Brittany and Elaina are sweet girls, but I don't know if they fit my tastes. I need someone a little more mellow, I think," I said.

"So are you looking for a human girl?" she asked, placing her head on her paws.

"Not sure. It'd have to be somebody I absolutely trust. Someone who is kind and sweet. I guess…someone like you. Or Mom," I said, scratching my head thoughtfully. I glanced to her and noticed her face had turned crimson red.

"T-thanks," she said, mumbling.

I smiled, rubbing her fur as I stood up.

"This discussion's going to have to wait a bit though. We have an Absol pack to find. You told me your kind usually prefer solitude to company so why does a pack exist?" I asked, watching as the others started to stir from sleeping.

"Th-they aren't exactly a good pack. They are raiders. Unfortunately our kind dwindles due to lack of food and other Pokemon's dislike of our kind. We screw up the balance. We aren't invasive but due to our ability to detect and see calamities many consider our species a black spot in any region. The pack sticks close to town as it gives trainers a chance to capture one of them, but more importantly the pack can feed off any resources they steal. I hoped they might have moved on, but it seems that my sister is really stubborn," she finished.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you guys had it so rough," I said, mournfully. She shrugged her shoulders before sitting on her haunches.

"P-part of our life I guess," she said.

Walking up to Lula, I placed a hand on her shoulder, waking her up.

"Who? What? Whe- Kyle! Jeesh!" Lula screamed. Her melodic voice washed over me, like a refreshing glass of water.

"It's time to get up. We've got a search to do."

* * *

ONE HOUR LATER

As we started on Route 213, I glanced to the side of the path. There was a huge grove of trees which were thick and forebearing. They soared high, and seemed to extend forever into the distance.

"I don't think we want to just wander inside looking aimlessly," Delilah spoke up, catching my fading thoughts.

"I know. Kat said this was the best place to start though and I'm truly starting to doubt this was a good idea."

The Absol in question was walking through the grass alone, sniffing the ground near the treeline. As we walked, we remained alert of her. One single stop and we knew that she had found something. I watched several Starly flap around us, some getting close enough to pet. Even during the cloudy day it was still warm enough to get us sweating.

"K-kyle!"

I turned my head to Kat noticing she was circling a spot.

i"I think I got something," she said. I jogged the twenty feet to her position, stopping just short of the grass spot.

"My horn tingles, meaning some of my kind are nearby. I thought they would have abandoned this spot but it seems they are still-"  
"YOU FUCKING DARK BITCH! COME BACK HERE!"

All heads turned at once to see five older gentleman chasing an Absol towards the forest. Placing myself inbetween her pursuers and her, I stared at them for a minute.

"What's the issue here?" I asked, making sure to keep my tone straight.

"She and her buddies have been raiding our markets for the past week. We are almost out of fresh Magikarp and berries to last us for the week," a red bearded bald man spoke. He held an axe and was well toned, moving forward. My eyes darted to my watch to analyze their levels. At this time none of them appeared to be of any threat to me or my Pokemon. Level 5s all around.

"SHIT! She's getting away!" a lanky man on the left shouted. My gaze turned right as he pulled out a rifle intending to shoot the Pokemon."Lula! Ice beam!Before his finger could close on the trigger, the firearm received a thorough lashing of ice from the barrel to the stock. The weapon fell out of the man's arms.

"Come on now. Regardless of what she's done doesn't give you the right to kill her," I said glaring at the man.

"John. Who is this punk?" the man spoke up staring at his compatriots.

"Easy now Harold. We don't need to start a fight. He may be young but he's not stupid. In fact it'd be in your best interest to mozy on back to town," the bearded man said, staring at me. I was surprised he recognized my strength at the moment.

"How did-"

"The way your Primarina reacted. It's rare to see that kind of Pokemon or the entourage you have behind you. Not to mention, the way your hand barely touched the handle of that little tool of yours. I was worried he was about to lose more than just his gun today, know what I mean?"

We both laughed, easing up as the other men turned around and headed back the direction they had come. Glancing over my shoulder, I noticed the female Absol was talking to Kat animatedly. Hopefully this lead would prove to be fruitful.

"So what's a young'un like you doing out here? You aren't coming out here for pleasure. Especially with that Absol. You're lookin for the pack, ain't ya?"

I nodded solemnly as he stroked his hair thoughtfully.

"Best o luck. They change locations so often in that forest, we give up once they get to the treeline," he said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry for the trouble," I said running a hand through my hair.

"All good, partner. I'll be on my way. Just keep your eyes open. I know they are pretty anti human and last thing we need is for your body to end up on our doorsteps."

I nodded in agreement, and waved goodbye. Heading back to my Pokemon I noticed that the conversation with Kat was dying down.

"-the pack leader won't let humans visit. It's forbidden."

Her eyes widened in fear as I knelt down, glancing at Kat who appeared to be frustrated.

"Is Rose here? I can find the pack on my own," Kat said.

"Yeah she is. If you try to enter without one of us though you'll incite not just her wrath but the males as well. I wouldn't suggest it," the Absol said.

  
"If we enter with you, is there any guarantee it won't end in bloodshed?" I asked, glancing back towards the town. I noticed the sack which hung over her back. From the short distance between us I could smell the aromatics of fresh bread and fruit which were inside the pouches.

"May I?" I asked, slowly reaching forward. As my hand touched the strap, her fangs became bared and I could sense the tension in the air.

"Look. I don't want any trouble," I said, keeping my other hand exposed to the air. She watched me as I removed the heavy bag slowly off of her. I made sure to keep my hands visible to the wild Mon. Still kneeling, I rummaged through my bag and pulled out my case of poffins. I had done a good job of keeping it relatively overly stocked. As I started to empty them, she leaped forward only for Kat to block her way.

"Don't! Those are probably poisoned!" she screamed at me. I continued to dump them until the case was empty. Grabbing one of the pink poffins, I broke it in half.

"Kat. Here," I said offering her half of the pink one. She quickly engulfed the whole thing in a single bite. Taking the other half I ate it in slow large bites. The treat was delicous as to was be expected of my Mother's cooking.

"If it were poison I wouldn't give it away. Or eat it myself. I'd be dooming myself to a death. A harsh and painful one at that."  
I watched as reason filled her head.

"Here. Take it," I said, holding it out tenderly so it wouldn't spill. She accepted the gift graciously before glancing to Kat.

"I-"

"Go talk to Katherine's sister. If you know her, plead our case. Perhaps she might make an exception."

She gulped nervously but nodded in agreement.

"We will just wait here. If she wants to meet us beforehand she can. No tricks. I'm only here because of Kat."

Leaving us to our wait, the younger Pokemon dashed back into the forest leaving us alone.

"Do you think she'll come back?" Delilah asked, staring at me with a worried face.

"Sis loves me dearly. I doubt she'll pass this chance up. Even if it means meeting with Humans," Katherine replied.

We remained in silence contemplating the meeting coming up. Time turned and milled as we tried to keep ourselves occupied when rustling could be heard in the grass beside us. As it faded, a single Absol emerged from the grass. Although most looked the same, this one was different. Taller than Kat by a good two inches, her horn was opposite of the standard formation and was thicker and longer by a good three inches. Her eyes were yellow compared to the red that most were known for. Her fur had a light pink tinge to it compared to the snowy white of Kat's.

"It is you! Kat!" the mysterious Absol cried out. Her voice was stern, but sweet as she rushed my Absol, hugging her tightly with her forepaws. I smiled happily as the two held each other for a moment. As she pulled away I felt guilt fill my stomach. The older sister looked at where her horn should have been before turning on me. Her growl filled the air, and I retreated fearfully.

"What. Did. You-"

"It wasn't him, Rose. Calm down!" Kat shouted putting herself between her sister and myself. My heartrate rocketed as I stood there. Our eyes remained locked as she appeared ready to pounce past her sister to get to me. The tension felt thick like a massive piece of steel. Unbending and unwavering. I remained cautious as she sat down, her expression shifting. For a second it appeared angry, but I noticed her eyes were appraising me up and down.

"So this is the one."

It wasn't a question. A fact. A statement.

My eyes shied away from her unwavering gaze.

"Y-yes big sis."

"So. You came all this way for what? A visit? For how long?"

I turned to Kat who blushed beet red, trying to get a full sentence out.

"D-do you mind if we head back to the den? I'd rather not do this in the open. We can sit down for awhile and chat with you. Probably until the sun comes down," she said, glancing back at me. I responded with a firm nod and smile. If we had to stay the night I had provisions in my small pack. Food also wouldn't be an issue, as Lula had proven to be really good at catching fish. Moving back into the forest, I watched as the Starly, Staravia and other pokemon flitted about in and out of my view, as Delilah moved up beside me.

KYLE ARE YOU SURE THIS IS A GOOD IDEA?

The telepathic voice caught my attention but I shrugged. Thinking up a response I sent it back to her.

IF KAT SAYS THINGS WILL BE OKAY I TRUST HER. BESIDES I'M SURE THIS IS ONLY A MINOR VISIT.

Glancing to Kat I noticed her sister had disappeared from the front of the group.

"Tell me human."

"Kyle."

"Human."

"My name-"

"Is irrelevant. You are a human. Be lucky you get to see the pack at all. Normally they'd kill you the moment you set foot near us," she replied coldly.  
Shaking my head I awaited her question.

"So my sister tells me that you're so great. I wonder…how would you deal with me?"

Her question was worded purposefully and I considered what she meant.

"I'm not sure I follow," I returned, treading careful so as to not start a fight before we arrived.

"My whole life I've been told and experienced the cruelty of humans. The many machinations of their evil thoughts. Seeing my sister in the state she is in, makes me wonder what kind of man would let his so-called "friend" get hurt like that?" she said.

Her words struck a nerve, and I bit down on my tongue to fight back the acidic words which stirred in my throat. Before I could respond, Lula stuck her neck out for me.

"He didn't have a choice! He almost died to protect her," Lula said.

"Did he? It sounds really convenient. You must be your Master's favorite little pet," she snarled back.

My gaze looked away, only for Kat to return to her sister's side.

"Rose!"

My head whipped back. The authoritative voice and sound coming from her was so opposite her personality.

"Stop it, or else," she growled, lowering her head.

"Easy sis. I was just having a little fun is all," she stated trotting back to the front. As we continued to pace forward, we reached a small clearing several feet wide. It was covered in leaves, leading to a small mountain. A single hole emerged from the den. My eyes widened as nearly seventy Absols of different sizes spilled from the mouth of it at her approach.

"Pack leader! Is everything okay?" A male asked, approaching her. His face was the most different from the group, with a massive scar from the top of his left eye to the bottom.

"Everything's fine. All. The human is free to stay, however, if…"

Her gaze swept to me, and I could feel the weight of her threat before she even spoke it.

"he hurts anyone here. If he threatens our safety…feel free to dispose of him as you see fit," she said. "Now sis…to the den. Give us some privacy please. It's been awhile. If anything happens out here, that requires my attention feel free to interrupt. Fang. Keep an eye on our guest," she said to the scarred male.

"As you command, mi'lady."

Looking for the nearest tree, I proceeded to walk over as I watched Kat and Rose disappear into the mouth of the cave.

"She really hates your guts," Delilah whispered.

"If I didn't know better, she doesn't care about you guys," I hissed back.

A small Absol moved towards us, breaking from the group to approach me.

"Lily no!" Fang shouted snapping.

I watched her dash the couple feet towards me, slowing as she got within touching distance.

Fang moved to intercept, but Delilah spoke up.

"Let her. She's just curious."

"If he harms a hair on her neck, I swear it'll be the last thing he ever does!" he growled.

"Your daughter I take it?" I asked, watching as Lily moved from my feet to my waist, sniffing as she went.

"How did you know?"

"I watched her exit the den with you. You're a good father to be so protective. I have a little sis, so I know exactly how you feel. Trust me. I don't want any-"

My breath caught as she jumped into my lap and circled before sitting down and placing her paws on my chest.

"You…nice?" the child asked, her sweet little voice, like bells in the air.

"Very," I said, raising a hand. A collective growl echoed through the forest, and I watched each one of the members rise as one ready to strike. Ignoring the threat, I focused on one thing. Placing my hand on the area next to her firm little horn, I began to scratch, ever so gently. She moved in towards my hand begging for more attention. A collective sigh fell among the group as I continued to stroke her.

"Lily. Come back," Fang stated firmly.

"No!"

My eyes widened as the little one turned letting out a little roar, before returning her attention to me, and whining for more attention.

"She's happy to be there. Leave her," Delilah said, kneeling down next to me. "Since you all seem to have a grudge against Kyle let's be open with each other. He didn't come here for a fight. He's here to support Katherine. If you attack him, we'll respond in kind if need be," Delilah stated loud enough that all could hear.

"He does have a burning desire to know you all, so feel free to come speak to him. If he does anything out of line, I'll make sure to correct it," Delilah said. I watched as several of the young ones dashed forward to meet Lula who was soon overwhelmed with kids. Giggling internally, I continued to pet Lily, as an elderly couple approached me. Their fur was turning silver and they moved slowly as though in pain.

"Young man," the male asked, as he approached me.

"Yes sir?"

"My name is Clapton. So…I've heard you took in Katherine. How do you feel about the pup?"

I stared at him for the longest time, my hairs raising with each passing second. I could feel this weight on my shoulders and didn't understand who or what this Pokemon was. However, even I could tell something wasn't right. He was not just some old Absol among this pack. No…

"I-"

"The truth sonny. I can tell the fakers from a crowd."

I closed my eyes reflecting on my emotions for my friend.  
"I do love her. Like a sister. Or a brother. I care deeply for her, and would do anything to keep her, Lula or any of my family safe."

He sighed contently, before shifting his weight.

"Ida. Let's head back. I got what I came for. Thank you young man for your time," he said. As he started to walk away, the weight faded. My mind realized the entire time I had been holding my breath, with my hands clammy and moist with fear.

"Delilah-" I asked, with a hoarse voice.

"I felt it too. Relax. If he meant you harm, I would have interceded. I can't read Dark types minds but I can read intentions. He was gathering information but even I couldn't fathom as to the why."

My mind raced with each passing second only for a small voice to speak up.

"Clapton is pack information holder. He gives info on outside to us," she said, glancing up to me.

"Is he always this intense?" I asked, trying to shake off the feelings of fear.

"Always. Don't be afraid. He won't hurt you."

I sighed a breath of relief but kept an eye on the old Pokemon as he curled into a ball and fell asleep. My mind considered the future, and as it did, his eye opened and stared at me.

I continued to pet Lily as I watched the pups playing with Lula and Chris on the dirt ground. My eyes darted back to the opening watching for any signs of movement. I only hoped things were going smoothly between the two Absols.

* * *

**KATHERINE POV**

The footholds to the inside of the den were small, but I managed to keep my balance all the way into the cave. The dark depths made seeing harder but I gave myself a second to adjust before moving forward. The space was gracious with space and room. There were a number of accomodations for most of the members and small torches hung on the walls. My sister moved on ahead, sparking two of them with her claws, giving us more light to see.

"Finally, after four years, I get to see you again," she said, plopping down on a blanket with a loud 'oomph'.

I giggled at her and moved to her side, wincing as I laid down beside her.

"Katherine."

"Hmmm?" I responded.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked.

"Rosseeeee!" I started to complain only for her jaws to snap. The sound reverberated off the walls and I shut up immediately looking at her. Her yellow eyes were full of emotion as she leaned in.

"Answer the question. DID. HE. HURT. YOU? The truth," she demanded.

My eyes fell as I considered the question. I knew he hadn't but no matter what I said, she wouldn't believe me. I weighed my responses carefully before picking the one that I felt would appease her the most.

"Any harm that has happened to me has been self inflicted. Kyle is innocent, Rose," I said, holding her stare. For a moment, I was worried she didn't believe me, but she yawned loudly and sighed.

"Honestly. I don't trust him. You know what happened following the Spinirak incident right?"

It would be impossible to forget. When we had met up following our time apart, she had appeared the opposite of how she did now. My sibling appeared regal, and prideful compared to the scared, angry pup I had seen then. She had recounted the details of how after the rockslide had separated us, she had run into humans in a city. Unlike my encounter, hers was filled with scars and pain. Abuse. Torture. Unfair battles forced upon her. Everything Rose had endured only solidified her fear of Humans. Our parents had warned us about them, and to approach with caution. My sister abhorred any and all of them.

To be honest, I had felt the same way recently as I recalled the little details I remembered following my imprisonment by Mewtwo. I had thought he would have killed me. Instead, I had been forced to 'be their toys for awhile', as the Legendary had said. He had subjected me to violent torture and even seared the wound on my head with a brand, trying to punish me for my loyalty to Kyle. He forcibly searched my mind looking for ways to hurt him, and I had fought with every ounce of will to protect his family and my own. Mewtwo had forced himself and many of the grunts onto me, before he drugged me. The tube they had secured on my neck was filled with aphrodisiacs from Salazzle. Poisonous and concentrated, it had overridden any sense of will I had. My mind had been filled with lust. For what seemed like an eternity I had stayed at the Lopunny Garden being fucked for hours on end, with only a few minutes respite for water and food. The drug pumped through my veins in cycles, ensuring they never overdosed me. At least, until Kyle had shown up. When I saw him, the aphrodisiac had been coming down and I had a chance to try and resist. The automatic machine had doubled the dosage. A fatal error and mistake. So when it came to villainy and evil, I was totally capable of understanding her points. Instead, I refused to demonize my trainer. He had been kind from then and even now.

"I can't make you understand or accept him, Rose," I said, turning to face her.

"I don't want to. He's human. Easily bought off. Selfish. Unfeeling," she spat back.

"H-he's none of those!" I cried out, hurt by her words as if they had been aimed at me.

"Then what is he?"

I closed my eyes as I thought about our relationship.

"He's my friend. And my mate, if he would have me," I said firmly.

Her gaze remained quiet as she stared at me. I could feel her animosity towards him grow with each passing second.

"Katherine. I forbid it," she hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"You cannot stop me. I love him," I replied, my heart aching with each passing second.

"He can't give you kits. He could choose someone else. Then what?" she asked.

"I know and I really don't care."

I sat there for a minute scratching the ground with my nail before letting out a sigh. I had accepted it but now was the time for me to let those closest to me know. Her and Kyle.

"And it doesn't matter anyways. I'll never get to experience any of it," I said, tears filling my eyes. My sister's mouth dropped as understanding reached her.

"No…"

"Yeah," I replied miserably.

She paused for a moment before raising the next question.

"Does he know? About your feelings? About this?" she asked.

My head shook as I trembled. I was afraid of breaking it to him. I didn't want to hurt him. I knew I was running on borrowed time right now. My insides were liquefying as the poison worked on my body. I had hours…maybe minutes. Nurse Joy had given me days at best. Hours at worst. I was only here due to my own willpower and high pain tolerance. I sobbed openly as she pulled me closer.

"Tell him. It's not too late," she said, pleading with me. Despite her own objections, now that she knew the conditions of my visit she was ready to support me. It's why I loved her so much.

"I'm scared. I'm too scared. He'll reject me," I wept, gouging the stone beneath my claws. I was convinced it was too late. I knew it was.

"Katherine. You have nothing left to lose," she whispered petting my head.

"I don't want to go, Sis," I pleaded, turning to her. A small smile crept on my lips as I noticed that despite her tough shell she too was crying.

"I know."

We remained huddled together for what seemed like forever, neither one of us speaking before she broke the silence.

"You know what has to be done right?"

"Flip our luck," we said together before giggling.

"Tell me everything. Smile. I want to remember my sister at her happiest," Rose said, scratching the place by my horn.

"So it all started about eight days ago," I started recounting the details. I spared her no expense on the story, no matter how gruesome, painful or disgusting. My sister kept her gaze on me, listening with rapt attention until I arrived at the conclusion.

She smiled at me before pawing my head and rubbing my fur.

"You went down like a champ. I couldn't ask for much more," she said.

"Th-thanks."

"If that's the story of you, then I'm satisfied. I would be even happier if it ended the right way though," she said, tapping the ground thoughtfully.

"I know right?"

We sat for a minute before I proceeded to talk about life with Kyle. His family. The great memories we had built together and how he had raised me. I went over things we had done, and battles we had won and lost. I spoke of the constant rivalry with Lula for affection and his mother's constant pampering of me. Our discussion shifted gears to her responsibilities. Her leading the pack. Her relationship with Fang and Lily. Her current relationship status. As we discussed love, she spoke up asking the one question I knew had been bothering her since my confession.

"Why him?"

"He's warmth incarnate. No matter what happens, I feel secure being by him," I stated. She nodded silently glancing to the opening.

"What did he do to brainwash my little sister?" she asked, me teasingly nudging me.

"Hey! I'm not brainwashed. Just infatuated," I replied, making us both burst into laughter.

"So outside of coming to see me did you have any other things on your mind?" she asked. I had to give her credit where it was due. My sister could still read my mind like a book. Formulating the way I wanted it to be, I listed several requests. To her credit, she remained calm as I listed my small list of desires. As I finished, she smiled.

"I promise they'll be done. You are much more prepared than I'd be. "

"I had time to think on it," I replied.

"As for the final request, I'll accept it but only under one condition…"

My eyes squeezed shut as an overwhelming feeling filled my gut. Her next sentence grew muffled as I grew aware of something I had been ignoring. The pain from the past several hours became unbearable, and I fought the urge to let out a scream. My scream never came, as something gurgled past my lips. Hot fluid expelled itself onto the concrete. I coughed and hacked trying to get my faculties back, as I stood. My head spun as I stared at the thick fluid in horror. It was dark red with purple streaks from the toxins in my body.

"Oh…my…noo…"

My sister pushed my head away swiftly, having dodged my vomit.

"Don't look. Don't look. Shhhh. Shshshsh… It's okay. It's okay," she said, remaining calm despite my current predicament.

"I-I'm out of time," I moaned as my body collapsed under its weight. I had reached my limit. Things were coming to an end here and now. I thought about my life. The good and the bad. The meals with Kyle and his family. My first Pokemon battle with him. The quiet moments at night, where he had assured me that I was the most precious thing out of all the stars.

"I can't do this, Rose," I whispered, staring at the ground. I'd accept defeat before I hurt him further. I couldn't speak the words to him. I couldn't admit it. I needed to die here away from him, so that at least he wouldn't suffer watching me go.

"Little Sis. He deserves to know the truth. I won't be the one to tell him. You have to be," she said firmly pushing me to stand. I stumbled for a second but she helped me carrying me to the mouth of the cave.

"And if he doesn't accept my feelings?"

Her answer never came, as we continued down the cave entrance. Time was running out, and my sister was right. I had to do right by him. No matter the cost.

* * *

KYLE POV

I woke up from my slumber with a small groan, as a hand pushed me forward. My eyes scanned the sky, as I forced myself to sit up. Dark clouds rumbled overhead, as they moved faster than normal. A cooler breeze whipped the area, making me shiver.

"Kyle. Something's not right," Delilah spoke up in my ear.

Sweeping my eyes across the crowd in front of me, I looked for what she was referring to. They parted way as the leader and my Absol walked towards me. Almost immediately my eyes recognized trouble as Kat limped over to me, swaying back and forth.

"Kat?" I asked, standing up and closing the distance in huge leaps towards her. My feet kicked up leaves as I slid to her side, grabbing her tenderly and pulling her close. I ignored the older sister, as she sat down beside me, glaring daggers.

"Easy human," she snapped.

"H-he's fine, sis."

My eyes searched her fur, widening at the pink spots in several places.

"Katherine? You okay?"

"Could you please get me an oran berry? My mouth tastes funny…" she said, smiling.

Reaching quickly behind me, my heart stopped as I felt her pull away for a second. Loud retching sounds filled the air, and I turned to watch her throw up a vast amount of blood and fluids, which soaked into the mud. Shaking, my hand pulled the oran berry out placing it at her lips. Without hesitation she plucked it deftly from my fingers and chewed on it for a minute.

"Little one. Talk to me…" I whispered, my heartrate accelerating. Fear took its place as I stared into her crimson eyes.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have kept this from you."

"Kept-?"

"I'm out of time Kyle. The drugs from Lopunny Garden. I was overdosed," she said, her breathing coming in heavy gasps. Her claws dug into my skin as we stared at each other. The world faded into the background as I only focused on her. She was all that mattered at this instant.

"But Nurse Joy-"

"Lied. I begged her to," she stated, her body starting to shake. My eyes filled with water, as I watched my best friend struggle to stay with me. To give me more of the time she didn't have.

"No…" I moaned, the tears flowing quickly now.

"It-It's okay. Kyle, I have one more thing I have to confess. You and I both know, I've got to go. So please…just hear me out."

I nodded, supporting her body as best as I could. I'd listen to anything she had to say.

"I am in love with you Kyle Bredeson."

"Kathe-"

My words were cut off as she dug into my shoulders and lifted herself free from my grasp. Her tender mouth pressed against mine in a sensual manner. Her warm lips passionately captured my mouth as she placed a paw at the back of my head. My eyes closed as I finally understood what I had been too dense to see. She never wanted to find out if I was looking for someone. She wanted to know if she ever had a chance with me. My heart thumped and I pressed back, willingly and needingly. I moved against her, my hand grabbing the small of her back as I accepted her feelings. The embrace lasted for what seemed an eternity. Finally though it came to an end as her grasp faded, and she pulled away. My eyes opened to watch as the light faded and she exhaled softly. My hand caught her paw as it slipped from me, and she grew limp.  
"Kat!" I begged, shaking her slightly but it was too late. She was gone. Her confession had been the final words on her lips. Her kiss the final thing she did before she left me. My heart shattered into a million pieces as I stared at my best friend. As I held her, I felt lost and scared.

"You promised," I whispered, bitterness filling my every breath. Thunder rolled overhead and I let out a sob, trying to hold it back. Despite my best efforts, the pain overwhelmed sweeping through my every fiber as I clutched her closer to my chest.

"Nononono," I said, weeping into her fur. I didn't register anything save her broken body which remained still. I couldn't bare this agony. This torture which ripped at my soul. I had just found out how she felt for me, and now…she was gone. I screamed out as the rain started to fall, hoping for the storm to sweep my pain away. I remained sitting for the longest time, unable to cope. I rocked back and forth trying to calm my rabid nerves.

A single hand placed itself on my shoulder, and I turned ready to snap, only to see Delilah was standing there.

"It's okay," she whispered, staring at me.

"It's not fair! She didn't deserve this. It should have been me," I bawled, my teeth gnashing together in anger.

"You need to let her go. I'm sure the pack would like to bury her."

"No," I said, defiantly. We both could see the despair written in my voice and she backed away. I had let her go once and failed to be there when she needed me. I wasn't going to let her go again.

"Let him," a voice spoke up.

My head turned to Rose, who was watching me silently. Her eyes were indiscernible, as the water blurred my vision.

"T-thank you," I said, picking her soft limp body up from the mud. I stood in a swift movement, and looked out into the forest. Burying her here would not suffice. She deserved a beautiful field filled with grass and flowers. Taking off like a bullet, my legs carried me through the rain as I searched for a suitable burial ground for my friend. Could I even call her that still? She had given me my first kiss and despite the awkwardness, I could honestly accept it. My shame mixed with the misery filling every crevice in my body. I wailed as I ran like some scary banshee. As I ran, my leg caught a stump, and I fell forward. Before I hit the ground, I curled protectively around her, slamming into the dirt and sliding. Ignoring my physical pain I stood again, and searched around. The clearing I had entered was surrounded by giant oaks, which filled the sky. The soft grass I had landed on was beautifully cropped to the right height. It was small but a single beam of moonlight peaked through the storm clouds to light where I now sat. Pulling my sword free of its sheath, I knelt down. Laying her down with my free arm, I proceeded to hack into the earth. I dedicated my mind and body to digging, to extent of all else. My arms grew sore. My back started to become tense. My breathing grew labored as I pulled dirt and grass away, making a suitable hole for my loved one. After thirty minutes I glanced back up to see Katherine, laying pristinely on the ground. Her fur was soaked through to the bone, but her eyes were closed. Joy at the Nostalgia hit me again, only to realize that those memories would remain that. I was out of tears that I could produce, but it didn't stop the sobs or moans as my heart ached for my friend. Hack, slice, pull. Hack, slice, pull. Hack, slice, pull. Finally I reached the bottom. Looking up I realized there was a good foot above my head, but the deep grave was well shaped. Not a hole but a rectangle large enough to hold her and myself. Jumping up I grabbed the ledge and pulled myself out of the grave. My eyes looked up from the ground as lightning illuminated the forest around me. Standing thirty yards forward of my position Rose sat on her haunches watching me solemnly. She didn't speak, nor did she move. Instead she kept watch over my progress. We remained staring at each other for what seemed like hours, but could have been no more than a minute or two. Turning around, I got back to the task. Picking up Kat, I slid back into the newly dug grave for my friend, and laid her on the ground. I stared at her unwilling to move or disturb her as I sat there. My breathing slowed as I remembered everything. This was good bye. I couldn't. I fought every fiber of my being to walk away. To get out and finish the deed. Yet I knew it was hopeless.

"Why couldn't it have been me?" I hissed, swearing at Arceus for this fallacy in his plan. He had taken her away from me so cruelly. Right after we had succeeded.

"It's all my fault," I whined. I sat there as the rain started to abate, before I turned away forcefully. Dragging myself out, I turned around to notice that Rose was gone. A pile of dirt hit the body, and I turned around to see her shoveling dirt into the ground. Wasting no more time on regrets, I proceeded to help her, pushing scoop after scoop onto her body. We worked in silence, until at last the crevice was filled. Taking my hands, I smoothed the top of the grave before grabbing her Luxury Ball from my backpack. Rose watched in absolute silence as I placed it on the grave. Picking up my sword from the ground I reseated it and stared at the grave site. This would be her final resting place. My eyes struggled to produce tears as I couldn't help but feel the loss fully settle in my chest.

"Kyle."

I turned, facing the sister of my deceased friend, who glared at me.

"What? Looking for revenge? Go ahead. Make my day," I whispered. I turned back to stare at the patch of dirt.

"Let's go."

"I'm not leaving her," I said, holding onto the last thing I had. A promise that I had failed to keep.

Claws dug into my leg as Rose met my gaze.

"I'm not asking you."

Fury filled the pit of my stomach as she retreated. Tension filled the air as she sat back down.

"If you're looking for a fight, look elsewhere."

"Oh…trust me. I'm angry at you but for reasons far beyond your comprehension. No. I actually have things to do back home, and waiting on you is not one of them," she said.

I sat there for a minute contemplating telling her to shove it, and leave me alone. Before I could speak again, she cut me off, her words softer than they had been a minute ago.

"If you sit here, it will continue to eat you alive. You have others waiting on you at home, who NEED you. Kat told me all about your little sister. Emily needs her big brother. So. Let's go, Kyle," she stated. Her words woke up the sleeping logical part of me and I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. Standing in a swift motion, I turned to see Rose was staring at the clouds.

"Let's head back. I'm sure everyone is worried about you. It's why I tailed. Surprised you didn't notice," she said, bursting out in a sprint. I followed suit, my mind contemplating where to go from here. I didn't have an answer and needed one soon.

We arrived simultaneously. As I entered the space before the cave, I was ambushed by my friends who all hugged or attempted to comfort me.

GONE BUT NOT FORGOTTEN.

Delilah's telepathic words hit a nerve, making me weak in my knees. She was right. Katherine was gone but I would never forget her sacrifice or the things she had done.

"I'm still here for you Master. Til the end," Lula said nuzzling her head against my waist. I petted her mane, as Fennekin kept hopping up and down. Leaning down to meet him, his tongue immediately got to work at clearing the salt and water from my face. His kisses helped bring my emotions back down to Earth. As I turned to leave, I noticed every single pack member had created a circle around me preventing that.

"Kyle Bredeson."  
I turned to Rose who walked forward regally and sat down.

"My sister had a lot to tell me before she died including several promises I have to keep. If anyone could ask things of me it would be her. So, let's get down to business. First, she asked that I provide you with these," she said. After letting a small bark out, Lily approached me dropping two beautiful rainbow prisms at my feet. I recognized them for what they were. Mega Stones.

"I-"

"She also asked that I provide you a member to travel with you. Out of this pack we have many great fighters. Is there any that meet your fancy?" she asked, her voice loud and clear.

"No one could replace her," I said, even as I looked at the expanse.

"Not good enough, Kyle. Seems I'll have to pick one for you," she said. My eyes widened as I started to stop her, only for several males to growl at me warningly.

"Now then. Fang. Front and center."

The older Absol moved to stand before us, and my eyes appraised him. Outside of the scar on his left eye, he appeared to be strong. In fact, his presence alone was enough to cause us a bit of discomfort.

"Mi'lady. What is your wish?"

"I need your assistance with the pack. There is about to be a huge shift in power, but before I do it, I need to know you are up to the task," Rose spoke solemnly.

I listened with keen ear to the events curiously.

"There is need for a new leader. We've known each other a long time in many many ways. You've seen my strengths and my weaknesses. As leader, I hope you'll be able to provide the guidance this pack deserves. Be strong where it needs and show compassion as needed. Take care of Lily for me as well."

"Thank you. We will be here awaiting your return," Fang responded. Lily approached Rose and dropped a single Pokeball at her feet. I tried to process and understand what was happening but was unable to.

"Mommy? Will you be coming home soon?" she asked, standing into Rose's nuzzles.

"Of course sweetheart. Now listen to your father and be good. Or else I'll getcha when I get back. Understood missy?" Rose threatened.

"Yes ma'am," the pup replied sadly.

"Good."  
Turning around, Rose approached slowly, before placing a single red and white Pokeball in front of me.

"I'm all yours now Kyle," she whispered. Her eyes fell, and I looked at her feeling my heart constrict. The weight was too much and I stared at the Pokeball.

"She's offering herself. I would not make her wait," Fang stated firmly. Our eyes met, and I knelt to the Pokeball.

"You hate all humans," I said, speaking directly to the Absol.

"Correction. I used to hate humans. I don't know anymore," she said, her eyes meeting mine.

"How do I know you don't just want to follow me for revenge? Against me or Mewtwo," I demanded.

Her gaze turned fierce at the statement.

"Revenge is for fools. I'm only here to keep a promise to her. Am I clear?"

I couldn't help but admire her as I stared. Her fur was unkempt, but she appeared prideful and strong willed. She was unwilling to yield to anything or anyone. Her strength was something I took solace in, despite my reservations about her attitude towards humans. Glancing to my watch, I read the numbers quietly to myself. Level 70. A diamond in the rough. I had only met Pokemon of that level once or twice in my life. Even Lula hung at level 62 right now.

"Rose. I- Thank you," I whispered, picking up the heavy sphere.

"Thank you. Despite how I may feel about your species, you made my sister happier than I could ever have asked for. I'd like to see why she loved you," she said, bowing. I threw the ball and watched it suck her in forcefully. Shaking. Shaking. Shaking. Ding. Another successful capture. As I knelt to retrieve the ball, I noticed the pack was bowing to me.

"Treat her with respect, Kyle. She's strong willed and cold hearted but she's always done the right thing. I hope that in time, she may grow from working with you. Not in strength but in heart," Fang spoke, his voice firm.

"I will," I whispered, another tear falling down my cheek. As I opened the sphere, I was greeted with a bewildered Absol.

"Wh-"

"Nobody goes in the pokeballs unless they want to, or I don't have a choice. So if you'd prefer to grieve now, I understand. However if you'd like to stay out, and spend time getting to know the others, you have the option," I said simply.

She sat there for a minute before nodding her head.

"I'm staying out. I prefer solitude, but I have a lot to ask, and talk to you about."

The pack parted way leaving me to continue home. As I started to walk with a new Pokemon in tow, I glanced towards the dark tumultuous skies and wondered how many more storms were on the horizon. Would I survive them all? Only time would tell and I was worried about the answers.


	9. Rest and Recovery

As we turned back to head home, my heart weighed heavily on bringing Rose into the team. Concerns and doubts filled my mind, and yet I knew that it would be extremely damaging to any relationship we would have if I treated her any differently than Kat. She had asked to feel what Kat had felt when she spent time with me, and I couldn't help but respect her. Her strength was something I might have to rely on in the coming days. Turning my attention to my Pokewatch, I glanced at the main screen staring at my stats. The fights over the previous days had brought my levels up to just under level 59. Given a little more time I could reach 60. It made me concerned though, as when most humans reached level 75, many of them were at risk of hurting themselves. They were strong, but reports from many Pokemon Professors and Champions was the body couldn't fully utilize it without harming itself. The person had to limit how much they pushed, or else they risked severe injury or death. I was nearing that threshold and I was worried about going further. Even now, I felt like I wasn't truly tapping into the strength which I had already acquired. Glancing up at the sky, my mind filled with dozens of unanswered questions. A buzz on my watch notified me of a missed call and I quickly returned my attention to it. Three missed calls. My mother…

My eyes watered at the prospect of having to face her as a failure. I had hoped to come home victorious with my friend safe and sound. I couldn't face myself much less the disappointment from her. I shook my head before, reaching with a shaky finger to touch the display. Breathing in deeply, I activated the call function, watching as my Mother's face filled the screen. Her demeanor look worn out, but overall good as she let out a breath of relief.

"You're alive. Thank goodness."

As she stared at me, I watched her head tilt as she took in my appearance.

"I-"

"Not now," she stated, cutting me off.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Get home safely, son. I am many things but I'm your mother first and foremost. We can discuss anything when you get back. Be careful and keep your head up. I love you. No matter what."

Before I could respond, the call ended. As I glanced back to Delilah, it was Rose who spoke up.

"She knows already," she said, shaking her fur.

"Knows that Kat is…" I couldn't finish the sentence. I was still in denial and in agony over her death.

"No. A good mother though can tell when her child is suffering from a simple glance. She saw your face and realized something wasn't right. I'm sure she doesn't want to discuss delicate matters over the phone. I like her already, although I'm still not sure how I'll feel when I arrive. I've had too many chance encounters just blindly trust anyone. You included," Rose stated, as she walked beside me.

"Master would never hurt one of us intentionally," Lula retorted, angrily.

"Trust is easily betrayed given the chance. If it came to your life or his, I don't think you know the real answer," Rose responded, haughtily.

"Theirs. I tried to sacrifice myself for your sister when Mewtwo attacked, after Lula passed out. He denied me that," I said, hanging my head in shame.

"Is that so? She failed to mention it during her recollection of the story. I'm not here to judge you. I'm here to keep the promises I made," she said, softly.

"And what exactly did you promise?" I asked, watching as she moved ahead of me.

"Many many things. None of which concern you, human. Sorry…I meant Kyle," she corrected. I stared at her confused as to how someone so beautiful could be so cold and distant. Yet I knew nothing of her history with mankind so it wasn't my position to understand. The last thing Kat had said about her sister was that she was full of layers and at the bottom of it was someone who was devoted and loyal to the core. She was someone that Kat always looked up to even with her skewed and difficult personality. Shutting my mouth, I let it go, unwilling to start an argument with the Dark type.

"Kyle," Chris spoke up, catching me out of my troubled state. The young pup had been quiet most the trip and now I realized I had neglected to take care of him.

"Yeah, bud?" I asked, trying to put on a fake smile and appear cheery.

"Can we eat? I'm getting hungry," he asked.

I smiled broadly and nodded.

"Of course. Can't go home on an empty belly after all. Though Mom is an amazing cook," I said.

"It's okay. I miss her too," Chris said. His words shocked me, and I found my eyes watering up as he said them. Even as young as he was, the Fennekin still understood that I was in pain and tried to ease my own. As we entered town, passing many other people on the way in, I noticed that Rose had tensed up. She retreated to my side, her head whipping around as she stood beside me.

"You okay?" I asked, only for a low growl to come out of her throat.

"I'm fine. I don't need your sympathy," she stated. Her apprehensiveness grew with each passing second. She continued to look around wary of every single person we passed. I glanced to Lula who shrugged. Sighing painfully, I looked for a restaurant to gorge ourselves on. Looking down the street I noticed a vendor, who was extremely young selling the exact same sticks that Lula and I had partook in Unova. My eyes widened as I ran forward to the stand. A younger man worked diligently, as paying customers lined up and left in rapid fashion. As we arrived, the latest patron walked away with four of the delicacies. My mouth watered even as I smelled the fried dough and cheese which he prepared.

"Welcome. How many can I get ya?" the young man asked. Staring at him I couldn't help but notice the resemblance he had to the man who had shared his dish with us.

"Are you related to the elder gentleman in Unova by chance?" I asked, staring at his stand.

"Oh yes! So you've met my grandfather. Huh. Thought he would have given this a rest after all this time. I've almost got his recipe down to the last ingredient but he's always been better at making them." he said puffing his chest out slightly.

"Wow! What are the odds?" I said laughing for the first time. Almost immediately I was reminded of my loss as my mind wondered how Kat would have enjoyed the dish.

"I'll take three per each please," I said, reaching into my wallet to pull my card.

"Wait…is that? It is! You bitch!" he shouted, glaring at Rose. He proceeded to move to harm her, and I intercepted, as Rose stood defiantly behind me.

"Easy, pal. What's going on?" I asked, trying to mediate whatever issues had occurred.

The man stared at me disbelievingly before pointing at my Absol.

"This vermin took 3500 pokedollars from me last week. I'd never forget that weird ass horn in my life. Not only that, but she attacked my little cousin taking his pack of fresh berries off his shoulder. The kid's only seven," he shouted. My eyes watched as several angry people started to approach us.

"Lula. Bubble beam around us. Give us a wall. Delilah, block access to Rose. Chris. By me," I stated quickly. Almost immediately a wall of bubbles emerged creating a defensive barrier between the people who approached our area. Returning my focus to the man in front of me, I quickly tried to defuse the tension.

"Sir. I understand why you are upset, and I don't want any trouble. Make you a deal. You triple the amount she owes you and add it to my tab. Consider it recompense for the pain she's caused and the food she stole. Young Chris here just needs a meal before we leave. I promise she won't cause anymore problems," I spoke quickly, glancing around.

"You gonna stand up for that fucking witch? She's trouble. All of them are," the younger man stated glaring at me.

"I'll stand up for her, yes. She may have done wrong by you, but I will take the heat. If you want to hurt somebody, we can take this elsewhere. You can punish me for her transgressions as much as you like. Cut, maim, strike. Get it out of your system. She made a mistake, and I'm sorry," I said, beggingly. The noise from outside our wall, grew louder, and I became anxious that a fight would ensue. Looking from Rose to me, he sighed heavily.

"The fact you'd be willing to take a chance on this little devil is beyond me. You said triple? Seems fair enough to me," he said, his tone coming down.

"Lula. Disperse," I commanded, watching as the bubbles faded. Before anyone could speak, I threw myself forward at the mercy of the crowd.

A woman was the first to attack, a can flying towards Rose's head. My eyes caught it and pushing off I caught the object and dropped it harmlessly. Delilah looked at me fearfully, but I ignored her as I put Rose behind me and backed up. Handing my card to the food cart owner, I spoke loudly above the rioting crowd.

"LISTEN UP!" I shouted, placing my hand on my blade. I glared at all of them defiantly at the murderous group ready to ward them off if need be. They had the numbers to take me down, but I wasn't going to let them hurt a single hair on Rose.

"You want this Absol. You come through me. I promise I won't be kind or cool about this. I know she's done wrong, but everybody deserves a second chance. I don't want to harm anyone. Man or woman. Adult or child. I just want to eat, grab my things and leave. You want her blood, you can have mine instead. However, you won't touch her," I finished. The crowd stared at me, before a member shouted out.

"Oh yeah? I'll take your head and then take hers too," a woman screamed.

"You won't touch Master! I'll wipe you all away!" Lula sang, watching as the crowd backed away from my water type. She had demonstrated her capabilities very well with the large wall of bubbles which she had used to separate the two groups earlier.

I remained ready, and tense, awaiting the first person to make a move. Silence filled the air before the crowd started to disperse. Every member left, and my group let out a collective breath of relief.

"You-"Rose spoke, her voice trembling with emotion.

Turning around, I noticed that two plastic bags sat on the glass overture of his stand, with steam pouring from the edges.

"That would have been painful to watch," the grandson said, his eyes meeting mine. "They would have torn you to ribbons just to get to her. I doubt they would have cared much if they had gotten hurt in the process. You got guts…I can admire that. The food is ready for you. Here's your card back."

I accepted the piece of plastic well aware that I had spent a great deal of money on this trip. Yet, every cent had been worth the cost I would spend it again if need be.

"There are quite a few folks around here who dislike that pack of raiders. I'd keep her out of sight until you leave this region. I reckon there are more than a few that'd love the chance to shoot her dead," he told me.

"Thanks for the advice," I replied handing the bag to Delilah. "I'll take my chances and keep her safe. Take it easy bud."

We proceeded down the road hastily until we arrived at the Pokemon Center. Ignoring the numerous residents who passed nasty looks, I got us lodging for us to eat our meal in peace. Closing the door behind me, I watched as everyone went to sit down on the beds. Save one. Locking the deadbolt, and letting out a sigh, I turned and faced the Absol. I expected her to snap, and was surprised.

"You-protected me?" Rose stated in disbelief. I could see her still trying to come to terms with what had happened.

"Did you think I'd let them hurt you?" I asked, sighing. Her head turned away, and she let out a small sigh.

"I didn't expect that. Normally when they rage, I take a few hits and run. Nobody has ever stood their ground for me," she stated.

"You thought I'd abandon you to them? I'm not that kind of person," I said, solemnly. I moved around her, and focused on getting lunch. We all had to eat for the next leg of the journey.

"I can take care of myself," she said, snarkily.

"Of course," I replied, as I opened the plastic bags. As I pulled the containers out, I sniffed it carefully. The man had prepared these out of my sight, and I was really worried that he might have slipped something out of spite. He'd get revenge and keep the money without any repercussions. However, he had seemed really sincere so I took a bite without any hesitation.

It was definitely more spicy and chewier than his grandfather's but the cheese and dough was amazing sweet. I swallowed the first bite and finished the rest of the balls in record time. After letting the food cool down to a tolerable level, I nodded to everyone, and moved aside letting them have free reign. As everyone grabbed a stick, I noticed that Rose hung back, her eyes focused only on me. She appeared hesitant to approach the dish even as everyone sat back, enjoying the meal.

"Go ahead," I stated.

"I've never had this before," she said, staring at the containers of food. Reaching past Delilah, I grabbed one, and held it in my hand offering it to the Absol. The cheese dripped onto the makeshift paper cup, preventing me from burning my hands.

"Be careful. It's still hot," I said, as she approached. She sniffed the meal, and touched the cheese with her tongue. Her eyes met mine, and even though I could sense the distrust, she took a small bite. I smiled as her eyes widened.

"It's salty…and sweet…and spicy. It's good," she said simply, watching me. Her yellow eyes were brilliantly colored, and I found myself getting lost in them for a moment.

"Go ahead. Eat as much as you like."

She devoured the stick, and her maw covered in cheese made me blush hard. Despite her death, I now realized how truly attractive their species was. Using my finger I quickly wiped up some of the cheese, sticking it into my mouth without thinking. She blushed at the contact, and I turned away. Glancing to Lula I noticed that everyone was enraptured with the food. My eyes stared outside, and I felt my mind slip to the wayside. How many more good days did I have ahead? Was Mewtwo still coming after me and my family? Would I be safe?

I shuddered as the questions piled up, only to be brought out of my revelry by Delilah. The Psychic type made me face her, as she massaged my shoulder. Rose jumped off the chair and walked to the container, grabbing another stick to sit down and munch on.

"You have too much on your plate. Stop with these thoughts," she said, pressing into my muscles.

"I can't. Not if I am going to keep you guys safe," I replied, glancing around. Lula and Chris were busy talking with each other, while Rose devoured the second one in record time.

"I know how you feel. It's going to be okay," she stated. My heart sank at the statement. It wasn't going to be okay. Without her in my life I felt empty. Broken. Useless. The word reminded me of Kat's question. She wasn't worthless. She had been so precious. I had failed her…and if Mewtwo came again I would fail them.

"I speak for everyone when I say, we don't blame you. And trust me. I can read minds," she said, wiping my eyes as they watered.

"You've done a magnificent job. You rescued Katherine. You saved Chris and myself. You have protected us time and time again. You held your own when it came to Rose. Stop beating yourself up. Life never goes as we expect it to. You can only hope for the best and plan for the worst. You didn't fail Kat. If she had thought so, she would never have attempted the trip to Sinnoh. She knew you could, and had faith the entire time. You buried her and now it's time to rest your own heart. There is nothing else," she finished, stroking my hair.

"I-"

"If you were my son, I would be proud of you. If your mother is like me, you can bet she feels the same."

I nodded sadly, as her words helped alleviate some of the pain. I didn't stop blaming myself for her death, but I was coming to terms with my loss. It would continue to haunt me for the coming days. I just needed to rest now. I had done my share and could only pull my weight so much. Taking some time to relax and be with them, I joined the others on the bed, talking about home.

* * *

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

Everyone was transferred to Unova via the PC system and would be in Daycare until I arrived at the Pokemon stop near home. Although Rose had been extremely upset by the prospect, she had gone without that much of a struggle. A simple nod, and groan was all that had come from the conversation. I stood awaiting Britany, my eyes scanning the skies. I caught sight of her flapping down as she came to a skid right in front of me.

"KYLE!"

"Hey," I said smiling genuinely happy to see the fire type.

"How you holding up? I take it everyone was transferred right?" she asked glancing around.

My heart ached as I longed to tell her the truth, but a lie was easier for me to swallow at the time.

"Yup. Transferred and will be waiting for me in Unova," I said, blushing hard.

"Glad to hear it. Did everything go good with the sister?" she asked.

"For the most part. I will say she's extremely tough to deal with. She hates Humans," I said, the truth coming out quicker than the lie. I relaxed my breathing and focused on getting strapped in. It was going to be a long flight.

"Ouch. I've dealt with a few of those in my day. It's simple enough really," she said, looking back at me as the bars locked in place.

"How's that?" I asked, curious.

"Remind her not every human is the same as every Pokemon isn't. Very few Pokemon can argue with that," she said.

I looked up at the sky, noticing that it was still fairly cloudy.

"I guess that would work. She doesn't seem the type to let it go," I said, glancing back at the Pokemon center.

"Pleaaasseee. I've been dealing with you for the past few days consistently. There are guys…and then there are men like you. If you could get me to write my number down you best believe that she'll probably come around sooner rather than later," she said, giggling. I blushed hard at the compliment, as she took off flapping hard. I leaned forward to her scales, enjoying the warmth they offered.

"I'm sorry for the longer trip. I just need to get home as soon as possible. As soon as we land, I'll get you dinner from wherever," I shouted. She let out a snort of fire, and smiled broadly as my statement reached her over the roar of air.

"I very much appreciate it. It's gonna be a long flight so why don't you catch some zzzs. You seem pretty tired anyways," she said.

As much as I felt like arguing, I closed my eyes and with the rhythm of her beating wings fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

"AHHHHH!" I screamed, waking up from my dream. My body shot up in the saddle, as I awoke from my nightmare. My heartrate skyrocketed, as I started to slide free of the harness. Grabbing the horn, I pulled myself back in place, locking the straps on my legs as I sat there.

"Kyle? You okay back there?"

I remained silent as my mind reflected on the dream again. Tears flowed to my eyes as the reality of Kat's death had turned into a haunting nightmare. Rose and the pack had been chanting "YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT!" As the darkness spun around me, I had come face to face with the skeleton of Kat whose eyes lit up orange as it screamed, that I had abandoned her. Blood dripped from her fangs, and as she opened her jaws…I woke up.

"I'm…I'm fine," I yelled back to her, settling down. Glancing to my Pokewatch, I realized we were almost there. I shivered as the cold night wind bit through my short clothes giving me goosebumps. I needed to invest in some real clothes to protect me from the cold.

"You had me worried I'd have to catch you there for a minute," she said, turning her head to face me.

I rubbed my hand against my hair sheepishly and let out a nervous chuckle.

"I only hope you would have," I replied loudly.

"Ha! Some of my passengers I'd have let fallen and not thought twice about saving them. The last guy called me a whore and said that only Muks would want to mate with such a disgusting Pokemon," she said.

My attention shifted away from my problems and onto hers almost immediately. Raising a single hand, I stroked the inside of her wing, blushing as she let out a small roar.

"Easy there. Last thing I want is to have an orgasm midflight," she called back blushing hard.

"Sorry. It's just…I don't get how someone could be so rude. You are extremely beautiful as far as I can tell. Maybe a bit rough around the edges but who isn't?" I stated, scratching her neck affectionately.

She murred at the attention before turning a single eye on me. The wind pushed me back but her blue eye glistened despite the sheer force.

"You are going to make some girl, human or not, the happiest thing alive. Magic fingers. A sweet tongue. Kind to the bone and loyal? I'd marry you right here and now if I could," she said, winking at me.

"Thanks Brittany. I appreciate it," I said, as my face became crestfallen. I could have made Kat that girl if she hadn't been stolen from me. My nightmare returned to the forefront of my mind at the thought. I had been too late. When it counted I had been too dense and too slow to realize the signs.

"All my fault," I whispered, shame eating at my chest.

"Coming up on your destination," she called out.

We spiraled lazily into Unova's Virbank City. We were only a mile from my house now, and I was just so worn from the journey that I needed to get home. As she braked onto the gravel, I undid the straps, hopping off. I fell to the ground hard, my legs still weak from the long flight. Pushing myself up on my arms, I rubbed my thighs back and forth trying to get the blood flowing.

"Easy Kyle! Last thing I need is to have a demerit on my report for letting my passengers hurt themselves," she said, panting. I had put a heavy burden on her, and felt my conscience eat at me for making such a hasty decision.

"My bad," I said, grunting as I forced my legs beneath me. Standing up I wobbled over to the wall, and used it to support myself. Walking into the Pokemon Center, Audino approached me from around the counter.

"Are you okay, Sir?"

"Yeah. Could you do me a favor? For her dinner let her order whatever she wants. Here is my Pokemon ID number. Use it to charge whatever she eats to my house. I'll pay for it," I said. I glanced back to notice that the fire breathing lizard was looking me over with bright eyes and was ogling my lower half. I walked back outside, and she licked her mouth across her chops teasingly.

"I normally wouldn't say this to just any guy, but if you ever need to let off some stress, I'd be more than happy to rock your socks. Thanks for dinner, and I'll see ya around right?" she asked.

Her offer stunned me but I nodded appreciatively.

"Of course. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the lift and stay safe!" I called out as she walked around the edge of the Pokemon Center and towards the rear. I entered through the sliding doors again and walked to the PC. Typing in my ID, I watched as all four Pokeballs were deposited into my hands. Opening the spheres one at a time, I was greeted with each member who stretched out as they came out.

"Finally!" Rose said, sighing heavily.

"What do you mean?" I asked turning towards the Dark type.

"Those 'pets' were so annoying. Talking about their trainers' problems, and training, and grooming, and on and on and on. Ugh. There's a reason we stay so far from civilization," she said, disgusted. I bit my lip as Lula broke the awkward silence.

"Are we almost home Master?"

"Yeah. Just a couple minute sprint down the road," I replied, as we headed through the sliding doors and back into the dark night.

"Will your mother let us stay?" Chris chimed in, trotting up to stand beside me.

"I'm sure she will. If not I'll pay for lodging until we can figure out a more permanent solution. We should have plenty of room though. Especially in the different rooms in the house," I replied, patting his head a few times.

"Let's go guys," I said, breaking out into an all-out sprint. Lula followed via a water bubble, while the others kept up with my pace.

It only took us five minutes to arrive at the old two story home. Its white paint was starting to peel but otherwise was in great condition.

"It's big," Chris commented as we sat streetside.

"Its home," I said, with a happy exhale. I always felt at ease when I returned.

Walking up the driveway, I opened the front door slowly, glancing at my Pokewatch. It was only 10:15 pm which meant Mom was probably still busy in the kitchen or relaxing watching some Pokedocumentaries. My sister would be asleep most likely giving us time to acclimate without too much interruption. My eyes noticed several gouges in the wooden door frame but before I could investigate a single scream caught my attention.

"KYLE!"

Before I could respond, I was tackled by younger sister out of the door. I went sprawling as my sister hugged me tightly, crying tears of happiness into my shirt.

"Hey sis," I said, genuinely happy to see my family again. My arms wrapped around her chest and head stroking her hair. Glancing up I noticed Mom was watching us with a small smile, her eyes looking around at the others.

"Well it seems you made it home okay. Along with some new additions. Welcome all of you. My name is Olivia. You can call me Liv or Mom. Whichever you prefer. Come on in! We have plenty of food and bedding. I'm sure you all our starving after your journey. I made Chicken Cordon Bleu for dinner with some rice and veggies. Kyle's favorite," she said. Each of the Pokemon went in one by one, as my sister let me go. I got up with her, and as I moved inside, my Mother pointed to the stairs.

"Go get washed up," she stated loudly. A scream from the kitchen got our attention.

"HE'SSSS SOOOOOO CUTTTTTEEEE! IS HE MINE? IS HE MINE BIG BROTHER?" Emily screamed from the hallway. She had found Chris, and I was absolutely positive she would take really good care of him.

"All yours Em. I gotta go wash up. I'll be down in a minute," I called back. Walking up the steps, I noticed that Mom followed shortly behind silently. As I started to enter the bathroom, her gentle hand steered me towards my bedroom. She closed the door slowly behind us before turning around. My mom led me to the mattress where she sat down beside me. Even in the pale light of the night

"Kyle."

I knew I had to own up to everything. Tears filled my eyes as I reflected on the events of the past 48 hours. At the loss of my friend. I had been so reckless and done so much wrong. Shame filled my cheeks and I tried to hide my face, only for my Mom to tilt my head up so we could see each other.

"I-" I began to sob unable to face her.

"I'm here, sweetie. Don't worry about what I'll think. What happened?" she asked.

"I failed."

"None of that, mister. I raised you by myself to do the right thing. Now tell me what happened," she demanded firm, but compassionately. I felt my heart ache more as I realized that she deserved to know. Looking into her eyes, she remained calm, her expression concerned for me. Knowing how she felt only increased my tear flow. I had to face it no matter how much I wanted to avoid it.

"Kat's gone, Mom. She died," I said, choking out the words. As I said it, I watched her eyes widen at the statement.

"I broke my promise. It's all my fault," I sobbed, hiding my face in my hands.

"Sweetie. Come here," she soothed, pulling my head to her chest. She stroked and patted my back as I wept openly for my Absol. Even having grieved, I still wasn't over it. I was immediately reminded as I stared at the open Pokemon bed which sat at the foot of the bed. The pain hung like a mist and refused to let go.

"I knew something was wrong during that last call. How did she go? Was it peaceful?" she asked.

"She was poisoned to death. She died…in my arms. She…" I considered omitting her final words to me, but knew that there was not a single thing I couldn't tell this woman. My mother had remained calm throughout the entire confession.

"She told me…she was in love with me," I cried out, snorting as my nose became congested. As I looked into her eyes, I noticed that the emotion on her face turned serious. She wasn't angry but more thoughtful on what I had said.

"Of course she did sweetie. There wasn't a day we didn't talk about you. Do you think she didn't care?" she asked

I shook my head as she held me closer. I listened to her breathing, my heart rate dropping.

"Sweetie. I can't make the pain go away. And despite what you might think, you didn't fail. I'll hear the whole story eventually, but if she died with a smile on her face…you did your best. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm proud of you, Kyle. If your father was here too, he'd tell you the same thing," she said. I sniffled pathetically, and tried hard to keep my head up.

"It's not fair," I whined, shaking my head.

"It isn't. She was such a sweet girl, and I'm hurt just as much as you are that's she gone," she spoke. "It's getting late. I want you to eat and rest, so that tomorrow we can sit down and discuss everything. But we do need to address the newcomers. I'm sure your sister is ecstatic to have Chris, and I don't have a problem with-"

The door opened behind me and Delilah floated in, holding the Fennekin in question in her hands. Everyone filed in save Lula who I was sure was eating a huge meal.

"Sorry to interrupt," Delilah spoke, opening the door slowly.

"Not at all. Come in. Come in," she said, facing each one of them. As the trio sat down opposite us, I noticed that Rose was staring at my mother with an angry glare. My mother remained patient despite her attitude.

"So I assume you all are looking to stay here. I don't mind it, and welcome each of you to be a part of my family. May I get your names?"

"I am Delilah."

"My name is Chris."

"Rose," the dark type said, turning her head away.

My mother ignored her, focusing on the two other newcomers.

"A pleasure to meet you all. Is there anything I can do to help facilitate your arrival?" she asked, glancing around at each Pokemon.

"I would like to be of service. I think you and I would get along very well, as we are of similar minds. If that is not too much to ask. I'm sorry for reading your thoughts. It wasn't entirely intentional, but I had to make sure that Chris wouldn't end up back on the street. He's too young to fend for-"

"You don't have to explain, Delilah. And absolutely. We can discuss chores and the like tomorrow. Now you…"

All eyes turned to the Dark type who puffed her chest out and glared at my mother. To her credit, my Mom remained calm, addressing her carefully.

"Now then, Rose. Welcome to our house. I can already sense you are going to make things difficult, but I want to move past that now," she stated.

"I don't really trust you. Or Emily. Or Kyle for that matter," the Absol stated, her eyes finding mine. "I've had issues with humans since I was young, so excuse me if I don't warm up to you overnight."

My mother digested the sentence for a minute before turning to me.

"I'm sure my son has done nothing to warrant your distrust. If he were to do wrong, there would be hell to pay and he knows it. My daughter is good for the most part, save stealing cookies when I'm not looking. I don't need you to trust me. I need you to respect me and my family. Who are you?"

"I'm Katherine's sister," she replied, sitting proudly as she said it.

"I see. Your sister was always a joy to be around. I loved her dearly and despite the loss, I would extend the same love and compassion I offered her. If you threaten my family though in ANY way, be prepared to deal with heavy consequences," she stated. Silence filled the room, before Rose laid down, her eyes closing slowly.

"If you took care of her, then I will do my best to repay the debt. Thank you," she said humbly.  
The room let out a collective breath of relief and moved out, leaving me alone with Rose. My mother glanced back but I nodded letting her know I was okay for now.

"Is this where she slept?" Rose asked, walking forward to the diminutive sized bed.

"She picked it out. I offered her a mattress and for myself to sleep on the floor. Lula and she consistently disobeyed my orders to not sleep with me, but I think it's because of how much they cared."

She laid down on it, and let out a groan, rolling around for a second before kicking one of her hind legs out.

"It's very comfortable. More so than I thought," she told me, sitting up.

"I would have done anything for her," I whispered staring at the bed. My eyes watered up again, as I reflected on our first snow day. She had tracked so much in it the small bed she had laid in, had become soaked to the bottom. She had begged me to dry it and I had spent almost five hours just squeezing water out, and trying to get it back to its original softness. The gel on the inside had held its original shape very well over the years.

"Kyle."

"Yes?"

"What will you do now?" she asked, watching me fidget on my bed.

"Sleep. Then tomorrow, I will figure out where to go from here," I said, yawning obnoxiously. My eyes drooped as I laid down in bed.

NEXT MORNING

I must have overslept, because as I sat up in bed, I noticed how quiet my room was. Kat, Rose and the others were outside based off the sound of things. I shifted my weight in my bed and rolled over. The sun was high in the sky and my alarm clock read 11:50 am. I was being lazy as if I didn't have a care in the world. I needed to start getting ready for the ranger exam. The next official one would be in two weeks and there was nothing really stopping me from working out. As I swung my legs over the side of my bed, my ears picked up heavy footsteps like an elephant moving towards my bedroom. My body reacted defensively, grabbing my blade from the desk, and turning around just in time to face a giant orange body which hung in the door way.

"Kyle," a male voice boomed as I inhaled sharply. He was much bigger than I expected.

"Who are you?" I growled, my grip on the blade tightening with each passing second.

"Easy. You can put the weapon down. I'm here on behalf of Eon," he spoke, backing away. I stared at the Dragonite, and exited my room. The door way was too big for him to fit through but he could easily stand in the hall, much to my amusement.

"What are you doing here?"

"Come with me," he stated, walking down the hallway towards the living room. I followed obediently, noticing that I was half naked. As I got downstairs, I noticed that everyone save Mother was frolicking and playing the backyard. Rose was nowhere to be found, and it had me concerned for the Absol, but I let it go for the moment.

"Have a seat," the dragon spoke, slowly sitting on the purple carpet rug opposite of me. Leaning back, I put my butt in the sofa's chair. My eyes focused on his face, as he let out a heavy sigh.

"We hate to ask anything of you and your family. Eon sent me here on a mission to keep an eye on your mother and sister. Eon's currently doing recon in Johto looking for where Mewtwo may have gotten off to."

I interrupted, my temper rising as his words hit home.

"Mewtwo isn't just attacking randomly. He's been following me every step for the past few days. Now then, if you know what Eon's hiding then I deserve to know the whole truth. Not just these half ones to get me to follow whatever you say," I stated, glowering at the Dragon/Flying type. To his credit, he remained silent for a minute before acknowledging my statement.

"You are smart. He warned me that you'd figure things out given time. Very well. Eon has some secrets I'm really not supposed to share. However, I can give you all the details you need to know concerning the events of the past week. There are some things even I don't know. "

I nodded glancing back outside. Everyone still appeared to be focused on play, so I would have some time to interrogate the stronger type.

"When you arrived to fight Mewtwo, we had been preoccupied with two legendaries at the time. A Reshiram and Zekrom. They put up a really good fight, and while the team was well aware of the dangers to you on the ground, we were fully occupied in the sky. If we attempted to intervene, either one of the Legendaries would have struck and the fight would have ended. During this time, Mewtwo was well aware of your impending approach. The other humans he had driven away, but you had been forced shoreside by Zekrom's storms. As such, he used you as bait and as leverage to prevent Eon from stopping his plans right then and there. We hadn't anticipated such strong resistance. Unfortunately, our miscalculation cost you dearly. For that, I have no words to convey our sorrow and shame at our failure. I spoke with Eon last night, and he expressed disgust that he had been too slow to stop the fight."

My hands trembled as unspoken emotion filled my chest. I couldn't believe they knew what was happening and had let it happen without intervening.

"If…If it had been anyone else, they would have died!" I exclaimed tears filling my eyes.

"We know. No matter how strong you become, you cannot save everyone. We held onto the hope that they wouldn't kill you and it proved to be a solid gamble. After you fainted, and Katherine was taken away, Rayquaza took you and your team home, using your pokewatch to find it. Meanwhile, Eon and I pursued Mewtwo who followed his ship leisurely. They escaped view momentarily, and as such we almost gave up hope. Eon stated a desire to protect the Absol, and rescue if need be. We continued our search high and low before coming face to face with Mega Mewtwo. Exhausted, and worn down beyond belief, Mewtwo almost killed us both there. Suffice it to say, his strength overwhelmed and nearly wiped us. Eon though pulled through in the end delivering two severe strikes which levelled the playing field. Having used the last of his Recovers, he realized that prolonging the fight would not end well for anyone. Mewtwo left us, but gave us the location of where he would hold your Absol. Eon realized that the point of this was to divert our attention away from his plans, and he expressed anger that he had fallen victim to another trap. Given the choice to follow Mewtwo or try to rescue Kat, his only hope was that you would wake up. We've made several judgement calls that sounded right at the time but have failed us. We all feel for your loss. However, if you could weigh the rest of the world against her life, would you?"  
I was at a loss for words. I couldn't believe things had been fully examined and choices made without my consent. I had lost my best friend, and weighing her life against the rest of humanity was difficult. Yet, I couldn't believe his audacity to ask me that.

"Hmmm. If that's the case, then I could blame you for my sister's death more than Kyle here."

My eyes widened and our heads whipped to Rose who sat several feet away. Her claws scraped the hardwood floor, as she approached regally. I watched her as she slithered past me, rubbing her fur against me before jumping to the couch.

"Absol. Don't start. You don't know how much we've suffered just to protect others," Dragonite threatened.

"My name is Rose. And that. Was. My. Sister," she growled sitting down. "It's unfair of you to demand he pick between humanity and my sister. You weren't there in the pouring rain, watching him dig a grave. You weren't there when he wept tears for her. You weren't there and have no right to hold him accountable for YOUR fuck up."

Her rage was beautiful to behold as she growled fully, threatening the Dragonite who backed up in response.

"Rose…easy," I begged, watching as she flashed me a grin, her canines exposed in a nasty grin.

"You're right, Rose. However, we had to make our choices just like you've made yours. Tell me. Why else are you following Kyle if not for revenge? " Dragonite taunted glancing back to me. I awaited her answer with bated breath as she sat on her haunches.

"Revenge? Ha. I don't need revenge to be satisfied with hurting you. I'm here because of the promises I made to MY dying sister. She cared for Kyle and I do as well. So you can best believe my interest is invested in him and only him."

She spun around and trotted over, jumping onto the couch and curling into a fluffy ball.

"But that's not all you have to say is it? You're here for another reason," she demanded.

My eyes turned onto Dragonite whose jaw was tight with emotion.

"You are really sassy," he growled.

"Part of my nature. Now out with it," she stated glowering at the pseudo legendary.

"It appears that Mewtwo's plan is still on track and we are currently awaiting Jirachi's awakening. According to the latest intel from Eon we have three weeks before Mewtwo can effectively put his plan into play. As such, if we can interfere and capture the Psychic Steel type before then, Mewtwo will be unable to make any wish."

"What does that have to do with Kyle? Skip the needless information," Rose spoke up. I glanced back to her and watched as she rolled her eyes at me. "I want to know what role he has for us to play. I don't like waiting."

"Eon realizes this fight is going to require help from others. Many of the Rangers and the Champions of this region are dealing with other situations that prevent us from calling upon their help. We need you Kyle to help us with this final fight."

"Why me?" I spoke up, glancing back at Rose who now perked up at the statement.

"At this time, you've fought Mewtwo. Given some training with me, and combat experience, I will be able to get you ready for the fight in the future. You are aiming to be a Pokemon Ranger, and as such, training will help prepare you for that role. Eon trusts you, and believes that given a chance, you may prove pivotal to the coming fight. Mewtwo has spies everywhere and if it weren't for the fact that you weren't already involved he wouldn't ask. If things could be done stealthily he would have completed it by now. However, he's been caught twice already, and that's no small feat. He's very good at sneaking around. What do you say?"

I wrapped my head around the information before turning to Absol. Her eyes remained narrow, but after a moment she let out a low sigh.

"You're asking a lot of him, and us. To put our lives on the line," she said, speaking up in my stead.

"Not lightly. We both know the cost of such a fight. If I'm correct, your sister died to protect him. Would you-"

"YOU DON'T SPEAK OF HER!" Rose shouted, letting out a feral growl.

"You know I'm right," Dragonite responded, flinching at her threatening voice.

"Rose. Enough, please," I said, glancing back to Eon's Pokemon. He was right and it bothered me that he knew what Katherine would have wanted.

"You're still hiding why you were bandaged upon our arrival. You can fool a lot of people, but I'm always on guard and cautious. I could smell you even though I was tired. And the smell of smoke permeated the backyard upon my inspection," Rose glanced at me.

Dragonite seemed uncomfortable with the questioning attitude of Absol, but I came to appreciate it. I had been so worn out I hadn't noticed the minor details. Looking the Dragon/Flying type over one more time, I noticed several scratches and burns.

"Several Team Plasma grunts appeared at your house. I arrived only three days prior worn out from a close encounter with Mewtwo. I was left behind due to my size and to keep an eye on your home while you were gone. I managed to repel them, before they could do any damage to your family, but my wounds prevented me from stopping their fleeing."

My mother arrived just as he finished that sentence. She held a gleaming silver grilled cheese sandwiches, and two tall glasses pecha juice.

"Sweetie. I'm sorry. This happened the day I tried to call you. I was sdistraught, but after realizing you weren't in a better situation, I shoved it down. We are all okay and that's all that matters in the end," she said, nodding her appreciation at the large orange Pokemon.

"She's an amazing person, Kyle. You should count your blessings," Dragonite said, smiling broadly at me. My mind turned over the information slowly, as I realized that if things continued my family would be in danger.

"You can't ask me to fight if it puts them at risk. My sister and mother have to be safe, for me to even consider it."

Dragonite waited until my Mother departed, before dropping news that shattered my perceptions of the situation.

"Mewtwo needs you out of the equation. He won't stop. Not until you and everyone you care about is dead. And if you think he's going to be pleasant about getting rid of you, he won't be. He cannot put himself chance you spilling his plan to the wrong people. He needs you dead, and he'll do whatever it takes to make sure that you and Eon fail. We can offer them protection, however, we need strong fighters to help take down the grunts. Once we've done that Mewtwo can be taken down and the Wish Stone secured. Once that's done, you're free to live out the rest of your days. Eon and the team will secure him and make sure that he never harms anyone ever again."

"Sounds good in theory," Rose said, stretching out her claws digging into the chair. "To be honest, I don't trust you one bit when it comes to training him. No. I'll train him," she said staring at me.

"Rose?" I asked, confusion filling my gaze.

"I need to see what you are made of. Who you really are. It'll give us a chance to bond closer for something I've been thinking about since our arrival. For now, I want to raise your level and teach you to harness your power. We'll start tomorrow. As for you…" she turned to the Dragonite, her eyes narrowing until they were slits.

"You've given me a lot to think about, and I want us to hold off on his answer until we've had time to discuss it with everyone. It's not up to just him," Rose said, hopping off and leaving me alone with Eon's Pokemon. We remained quiet for a moment until I spoke up, Rose protection surprising me.

"That one will cause you nothing but trouble," he said shaking his head.

"I don't think so. She's smarter, and definitely wiser than she appears to be. That being said, why hide all of this information from me? A guess as to where my Absol was? The battle between you and Reshiram and Zekrom? You all keeping an eye on my family? This is information I could have used during my trip. It would have allowed to me make better decisions instead of rushing out recklessly," I said, my tone bitter but firm.

"Perhaps you are right. Eon thought it unwise to tamper with your mental state too much. You almost died," he replied.

"Hmph."

My eyes followed to where Rose had left, and grabbing a sandwich from the tray I took a bite, thoughtfully. Although she had seemed antagonistic at first, she had opened my eyes to what Dragonite was really wanting from me. Granted I was in very little position to argue or fight off his proposals but I needed to be wary when it came to the situation. If things turned bad, I needed another set of eyes. Touching my Pokewatch, I typed two quick messages, and sent them off simultaneously. It was time for me to get my head on straight and think like an actual Ranger instead of some kid pretending to play the part. I received responses almost immediately, and I nodded. Good news. I wouldn't be going the fight alone it seemed.

"Dragonite. I'm giving you the chance to come clean right now. If I find out your playing me for Eon's benefit, there will be hell to pay," I said, making sure I was positive I could back up my threat. The dragon stared at me, before sighing heavily.

"Although Eon wouldn't appreciate the threat, I understand the position we are putting you in. We have a place to stay for you. It's safe and should accommodate yourselves rather easily. There is one last thing to disclose but…"

A knock on the door interrupted his sentence. The visitor was unexpected, and I moved to the door cautiously. I was shocked to come face to face through the peephole with Elaina and a mysterious woman standing behind her. She was taller than Elaina, and was covered in a dusty brown trench coat with a cover and hat.

"Kyle! I know you're there! Open up! I promise I won't bite! Unless you let me,"she called out. I glanced to Dragonite who facepalmed at the comment.

"I Forgot to mention that Eon may have placed some protection around you for your own safety," Dragonite stated.

I opened the door slowly, and was immediately barreled over by Elaina who cuddled and nuzzled me.

"IT'S SOOO GOOD TO SEE YOU!"

Before I could react, a broom slammed into Elaina's face sending her sliding across the floor.

"Get off of him. Who are you?" my Mother demanded, glaring down the two newcomers.

"Oh! His girlfriend. We met on-"

"ELAINA. Not now please," the woman behind the girl shouted, removing her hat and trenchcoat revealing an athletically built woman. Her blonde hair fell down in a ponytail that was tied off at her waist. Stunning blue eyes met my face, as she placed a hand on her green dress. Reaching down she helped me stand as she faced her friend.

"You need to stop, seriously Elaina. He doesn't even know what you are. Do you think he'll just accept your true nature? I personally have nothing against it, but still…"the woman spoke her tones exasperated but low in volume.

"Who are you?" I asked, backing away cautiously. Elaina moved back to the woman, stomping her feet childishly as she returned.

"Way to ruin the mood! I was just gonna have some fun with him! And you spoiled my surprise! You are the worst!" she said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Answer the questions. They need to know, Sarah," Dragonite spoke up from behind me.

"Very well. I'm Sarah as the big dumb Barney pointed out, and this is Elaina. One of my most trusted partners. She's easily excitable but otherwise very good at what she does. I doubt you'd have noticed anything strange about her if I hadn't said anything," the woman spoke fiddling with the pair of glasses. "I'm Eon's girlfriend and a Pokemon Ranger. We were tasked with following you the past couple days and making sure to remove any obstacles in the way of you saving Katherine. After your little event in Kalos, I lost track of you. Even Elaina couldn't determine what move you made. So we had to sit and wait for your return," she said, reaching out a hand.

"So on the boat-" I realized, as I shook her hand.

"That was me. You noticed me which is a bit of a shock. Elaina here is pretty good at making people see what they want to," she said.

I turned to Elaina whose image shifted away. As the picture dissolved away a single Zoroark stood beside Sarah. Her dark red eyes met mine and she smile devilishly.

"I hope that doesn't mean you aren't attracted to me! I know it's a lot to take in but I still really really like you," she said, moving forward.

The shocking nature of her reveal, made me woozy and I grabbed a nearby table to prevent myself from passing out.

"Sweetie!" my mom called out.

"It's a lot to take in. Give him a minute," Dragonite stated. My head swam as I considered everything that had happened since my departure. My mind reeled at the possibilities before realizing a key fact.

"Mienshao would have killed me if she hadn't seen you," I said, turning to face Sarah. She blushed shyly, and nodded.

"I didn't expect you would burst out of the window like that. In fact I was on my way to the back side of the building when you appeared above me. Nonetheless, I'm glad you showed up when you did. Mienshao is a tough cookie. She and I got in a tussle good while back as she was just starting to make the Lopunny Garden known. Suffice it to say, our run in reminded her that there were still others capable of tangling with her without fear. Elaina here took her down without breaking a sweat despite the type weakness."

I groaned internally, and moved to the stairs.

"Are you okay?" my Mom and Elaina asked simultaneously. I glanced down to notice that they both stood at the foot of the steps watching me ascend. They shot an angry look at each other, before focusing back on me.

"I'm- I just need a moment to digest all this," I said, heading to my room. As I reached the door, I walked inside and sat down on the bed. My head in my hands, I mediated trying to get my bearings and slow down my heart.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?"  
"AAAH!" I screamed jumping two feet into the air. The voice had been right by my ear, and I looked to see Rose was sitting next to me.

"Ho-whe-"

"I came up here for a nap. Heard all the stuff downstairs. Curiousity got the better of me. Suffice it to say, I am not surprised. Young ones are easily manipulated by their circumstances. They used you to further their own agendas. It disgusts me, but at the same time, they have a point. Being upfront with you after your little run in with Mewtwo though would have saved you a lot of heartache and pain. Instead of believing in chance and luck, you would have known your fights were rigged to begin with," she said, licking one of her claws.

"What do I do?" I asked turning to her. Her eyes widened at my question before laying her head in my lap. I proceeded to pet her gently behind her horn, admiring the light pink tinge that colored her fur.

"There isn't a right answer Kyle. My sister might have been able to guide you. Lula might be able to guide you. Hell. Anyone could give you an answer but it doesn't make it the right one. However, if your family is in danger, and Dragonite knows of a safe place, its best to take him up on his offer."

I mulled over her words for a second or more as she mewled in pleasure. This was the most comfortable I had seen her near me, and I took solace that she wasn't at my throat both literally and metaphorically.

"You still hate me, don't you?" I asked, watching her eyes flutter shut as she got comfortable.

"Yes. But hating one doesn't mean I can't empathize. You didn't kill my sister, which is cause enough to celebrate. I'd suggest you rest. When you wake up, we can worry about the ifs, ands and buts," she said, with a loud yawn.

"My sister was right though. That Zoroark is extremely slutty," she said with a small giggle.

"WAIT-SHE KNEW?"

* * *

I awoke to the smell of cheese and savory meat being fried up in the kitchen. Sitting up in my bed I noticed that I was alone. Sweeping my legs off of my mattress I made my way downstairs slowly, listening as laughter filled the air.

"You know how many times I had to tell Eon that Elaina wasn't me? This damn girl kept toying with him every time he came over to my house!"

I smirked at the joke, and made my way past the living room and into the kitchen. Glancing at the dinner table, I noticed that one plate was still full. Grabbing the plate of food, I moved into the living room, where Sarah, and my family were all joking and talking around the dinner table.

"Kyle!"

"Big brother!" my sister greeted, dragging me over to where Chris and she sat. My eyes wandered among the group as my Mom launched into the story about Lula evolving and breaking the windows with her new voice. As I dug into the creamy and steaming hot meal, I noticed that Rose was watching me attentively, her eyes angry for some unknown reason. I tried to put it out of mind and focused on my meal. There was so much going on in the world, and for the life of me, my mind continually returned to Rose.

"Kyle. I've waited two days. I think it's time I got the full story of what happened after you departed home," my mother said, crossing her legs and leaning forward enthusiastically.

I inhaled deeply, putting the plate of food onto the table. My appetite left as I brought the entirety of our journey to the forefront of my mind. She was right and I was only worried I would be unable to maintain my composure throughout the tale.

"So…"

* * *

THREE HOURS LATER

Eyes wet, and fists curled, I remained silent as my words about her death rang out across the room. Her final words to me still swirled around in my head along with guilt and shame.

"You've endured a lot, Kyle. I may have been watching over you, but your strength in the face of those odds was something I think we can all agree was far beyond what anyone could expect from someone so young," Sarah said solemnly.

"It just makes you even more desirable! A white knight in armor," Elaina joked, with a broad smile.

"My son. I know losing her is difficult, but you did the right thing. I wouldn't have it any other way. You fought tooth and nail to get her free and didn't kill anyone on the way out. To be honest, I don't know why you are so hard on yourself," she said, beckoning me to her. I moved like I was in honey to sit down on the couch next to her, as she rubbed my back affectionately.

"You've done the best you can do and that is all I ask. You are strong, my son," she said, wiping my eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry Big Brother. I wish I could have been there," my sister chimed in. I noticed her eyes were homed in on Rose, and that she had a look of shock on her face.

"I assume you didn't know I was not Kat," Rose spoke to her, making herself known for the first time. My younger sister admitted defeat, shaking her head.

"I wish I could have kept things that way. Naivety is better when it comes to loss of someone you love. Regardless, if you ever have need of me, Kyle's sister, I will serve as best I can," she finished, returning her head down to her paws. Her eyes shut and I felt my guilt return like a tidal wave.

"We don't blame you for the death, nor the actions leading up to it. Brave and resilient. Katherine must have loved you a great deal to make those her final words," Dragonite stated resolute as our gazes met. He bowed slightly in respect and I felt my heart ache.

As I sat there, surrounded by family I realized the decision came down to whether or not I was willing to die for them. In a heartbeat, my mind made itself up and I spoke quickly.

"If you provide sanctuary for them, I wil fight alongside Eon," I said. Dragonite shifted his weight at my words, and then let out a low sigh.

"I'll let him know. Tomorrow we can begin getting everyone over to his house, and from there begin your training," Dragonite said glancing at Rose.

"You won't teach him anything. I thought I made that clear," Rose growled, her hair sticking up out of rage.

"Calm down puppy," Elaina said tauntingly.

"Call me that again, and I'll rip your throat out," the Absol threatened standing up in a swift motion.

"You can have free reign over his training, but if you abuse that ability I will come down and make sure you suffer for it. He needs experience and not just strength," Dragonite responded, folding his arms.

"I know what I'm doing."

"Maybe I'd be better off training him, Dragonite! I mean, I can make sure his stamina and speed are up to par with-"

"NO!" Rose and Dragonite responded shooting down Elaina's attempts to seduce me. Her face grew dejected albeit with a small dirty smile. My Mom nudged me only to be grabbed by two slender hands. I was pulled out of the room with such force, and into the kitchen. My eyes looked down to notice that my baby sister was bawling her eyes out.

"Emily? What's-"

"Big Brother. It's not fair that we have to deal with her. She's mean and crass. She treats you like garbage and it's obvious she's only here to kill Mewtwo…"

"Em…"

"No! You deserve better big Brother. She shouldn't be so mean to you!"

Her words shocked me to my core, and I was surprised she noticed it. My head hung in shame, only for the Pokemon in question to speak up on her own behalf.

"Mewtwo's life is not my concern, little one. Although I am many things, I am not a vengeful Pokemon. You can take that up with Gengar," she said, jokingly.

My sister turned on her heel facing the Dark type, who sat down beside her.

"Don't act sweet with me! I know your real endgame you…you devil!" she called out. It was so unlike her to go around accusing and name calling like she was now.

"Em! Apologize!" I shouted, my temper flaring.

"It's fine. She has every right to say how she feels about me. I'm used to it by now," Rose replied, her head still held high with pride. Emily stepped behind me, and glared daggers at the quadruped before stomping out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for how she acted. She's normally a lot more composed," I said, glancing over my shoulder.

Rose leaned against the frame before startling me.

"You tend to listen a lot to your family. Do you think that I'm only here because of revenge? Appearances are deceiving but I'd rather know the truth then for you to lie to me in the long run," she asked, with a long sigh.

"I don't know," I responded, fiddling with my fingers. While it was true that her coming home filled the void of Kat's death, I wasn't so sure it was a good idea. Her temperament and disposition towards humans made speaking and interacting with her very difficult. Despite her best intentions she appeared to care less for me, and the others and more about the end goal. It was something that bothered me quite a bit.

"You seem to hate me, which I often question as to why you are here if you cannot stand humans," I spoke watching her gaze shift uncomfortably.

"It's a lot of things. Experience plays a huge factor into my biases. Do not think me so naïve as to not realize the position I've put you in. No. Revenge is not a dish I deserve or desire. I had my fill of it long ago. I'm here because of the promises I made. Should our venture end in victory, rest assured, all will be revealed then. Much like Eon, I too like to play things close to the chest. It makes me feel safer here. However, I must confess that despite my…cold exterior I feel many things. I've chosen to conceal them and hold them in close. It makes a good leader, as one who can make decisions without your mind being muddied by emotion. As such expect that I'm here to protect and serve you as best I can," she spoke, shaking her fur out.

I nodded as I accepted what she said, even as she turned tail and returned to the living room. In the silence of the kitchen, I had time to contemplate what I wanted. What I needed at the end of the day. The answers were simple. To follow my dreams as a ranger. To protect my family from Mewtwo. To go back to the life I had lived prior to this situation. As such, I was weighed down by a heaviness. If this situation turned south, I didn't know if I would be able to cope. Losing anyone in the next fight would be cause for further shame and guilt. Turning my Pokewatch over, I sent the two text messages to my companions. I needed oversight and guidance. If there was anybody I trusted to keep me grounded it would be these two. I waited patiently as within three minutes I received both answers to my question.

"Send address."

"Sure. I'll be there but I need to pack a few things. Just give me the directions and I'll head there soon."

Returning to the living room, where Dragonite and my Mother sat, I noticed that everyone was animatedly discussing plans for tomorrow.

"Ah! Sweetie. So, unfortunately, I'll be in the office all day tomorrow. I'll have to speak with my superiors and fight for a little bit but I should be able to get the next three weeks off. Speaking with Dragonite, we have need of a cook and more importantly a doctor to take care of any injuries you guys incur."  
Her words put a smile on my face and I turned to Emily who was cuddling Chris and stroking his fur absentmindedly. The two together made me smile and it looked like the path to recovery for the fox was going to be painted in silver and gold. He was well groomed, and overfed, despite my efforts to hide the poffins from Emily who insisted on sneaking them to the pup.

"Kyle."

I turned to Dragonite as I sat down next to my sister, much to Elaina's chagrin. She got up swiftly, and sat down next to me, pressing her generous chest against my arm. My ears burned as all stared at the extra attention I was receiving. Faking a cough, I acknowledged Dragonite, before asking the next questions on my mind.

"So…is there enough room for more people? I have a few friends who want to accompany us in the fight against Mewtwo," I said, knowing that surprising Eon would be worse than announcing it now.

"Hmmm. We have the space. However, do these...humans I assume know of the dangers?" Dragonite asked, leaning forward.

I shifted under his stare, before sighing. How much I revealed, was dependent on the Dragon type in front of me.

"No. I'm afraid they are totally in the dark concerning the situation," I lied easily, blushing as Elaina shifted into my lap sensually.

"Kylleeee," she whispered in my ear, running a hand through my hair.

"What?" I hissed, trying to move her out of my view.

"Why so cold? Is it cause you prefer a human girl?" she asked, her tongue slithering against my neck. The touch sent shivers down my spine, and made my breath hitch in my chest. My lower half reacted to the attention, and we both noticed it from our current position.

"Ooooh. Should we-"

"ELAINA! Stop teasing the poor boy!" Sarah screamed.

Relief filled my chest as the Zoroark got up from her seat and moved reluctantly to the floor beside her trainer, her mouthed an apology to me. As she sat down, my mind immediately recognized something I had failed to notice for the numerous hours I had been home. Lula was not around. Jumping up, I ran up the stairs two at a time, and entered my room where she sat on the balcony. Moving slowly not to disturb her, I sat down next to her on the ground.

"Hey, Master."

"How are you holding up?" I asked, concern for her wellbeing replacing all other thoughts.

"I'm…sad. I miss my friend. I know you've been busy and your mind's been occupied, so I don't blame you for forgetting about me," she said, smiling sweetly.

"I didn't forget!" I cried, only for her to boop my face with her paw.

"Master. Don't forget. We've been together longer than almost anyone has been. I know you've been overwhelmed and I don't blame you. On a different note, are YOU okay? I may miss Katherine, but you seem really depressed Master," she said, moving her mane out of her face.

"I-"

"Please be honest. You know I'm here to serve."

"I'm still upset. I don't blame you or anyone for what happened. Now I'm endangering you and everyone again, and it bothers me. I haven't told you but-"

"Rose told me everything. While you were sleeping we had a chance to get to know each other and gossip a little. I appreciate the heads up. Continue," she prompted holding up a paw.

"I never asked you if you wanted to come with for this fight. If you don't-"

"KYLE BREDESON!"

Her shouting my name in anger was something so out of character, I shut my mouth and backed away fearful.

"Who do you think I am?" her voice quieted as a blush overcame her muzzle.

"I-"

"I'm your friend. It didn't cross my mind once to abandon you. I'm with you for the long haul. If we lose, I'll be there right alongside you," she said, forcefully.

"Thank you Lula," I whispered, my eyes misting up.

"Anytime. Don't think you are putting us in danger. Don't be so hard on yourself. Kat made her choice on that beach to intervene when I couldn't. Kat knew she couldn't live with your death on her chest. I feel the same. I choose to stay by you because in the end, you've been the closest relative and family I've ever had. I feel loved and cared for daily. I'm happy here Master, and so for that reason I fight with you. I won't run just because the odds are not stacked in our favor."

Her speech took my breath away and allayed deep set emotions that ruined any arguments I had against her coming with me.

"Thank you Lula," I sputtered blushing coyly.

"Anytime, Master," she replied bowing slightly. As we sat there under the stars, my mind drifted lazily about my family. Keeping them safe was my main priority and there wasn't enough time to see it through. If Mewtwo wouldn't stop until we were dead, then I would have to stop him first. Taking his life would be the first one I had intentionally done, but I wasn't sure if I could go through with it. All Pokemon Rangers made an oath to save life, and preserve it. Would I be able to keep that promise when everything I loved rode on that one oath?

I didn't have an answer. Only more questions.


End file.
